After All These Years
by TooManyHobbiesToList123
Summary: Emotions suck, don't they? You'd think after 6 years at a wizard school she could control them! Confusion has blinded Lily Evans as she starts her 7th Year at Hogwarts. She decides to take a different approach with James Potter. Full sum. inside R
1. Do you?

**First Harry Potter FanFic. It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him what he's wanted?**

**Emotions suck, don't they? You'd think after 6 years at a wizard school she could control them! Honestly, she can charm a teacup to sing the national anthem, brew up any potion and recite the details of the goblin rebellion of any year. That's not enough though. Confusion has blinded Lily Evans as she starts her 7th Year at Hogwarts. She decides to take a different approach with James Potter. As if being a teenager dealing with emotions wasn't hard enough, the dark side is gathering strength, Lily's learning secrets she never would have imagined, dealing with odd circumstances, keeping secrets of her own, and still, with all that the dreaded NEWTs are drawing nearer. All these things are throwing her 7th year off course. After all these years, is it possible Lily has finally fallen for James? Or is she simply confused? Can she get through her last year, unscathed, and with her emotions towards James sorted out? **

Lily laughed and waved goodbye to Alice, who was headed to Astronomy while Lily marched off to Care of Magical Creatures.

She spotted James leaning against the wall next to the main doors watching her. She rolled her eyes.

_Why is he in all my classes!? I understand the basic stuff like Charms and Transfiguration, but did he honestly have to take the other things I did? Urgh._

Lily walked through the doors, right past him, pretending not to notice his hazel eyes that were focused to intently on her green ones.

"Aw now that just hurt my feelings." A voice called out to her when she was almost at the bottom of the stairs.

She turned around. "What, Potter?"

James grinned and descended the stairs, and leaned into Lily. She stumbled a little but James caught her arms before she fell.

"Let go of me Potter."

"You want to fall?"

Lily blushed, realizing James had just saved her from a trip to the hospital wing.

"Oh-well thanks then James-" The name slipped from her lips before she could stop it.

James grinned. "Your welcome, _Lily._"

He moved her next to him and let go. He watched her for a second before running down the remaining stairs.

She watched him go. Feeling extremely confused. _Did I just call him James…and he called me Lily? _She felt a pricking on her neck when she thought of how her name sounded coming through his lips and scolded herself. _No Lily. You do NOT like him. You don't. _She smiled confidently and continued towards the group of students forming out by the vegetable patch.

She was nearing the class when she saw James helping a first year pick up her books. She felt a smile appear on her lips.

_No Lily. _

He then pulled out a Chocolate Frog and handed it to the young girl.

_No Lily. You don't like him._

_Do you?_

**Please Review!**


	2. Still the Same

**First Harry Potter FanFic. It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans?**

_Disclaimer: *Sigh* Nope, it's J.K. Rowlings. But if I were to own it, I'd make a whole series about the Marauder Era. _

**Does she?**

On the walk back from Care of Magical Creatures, Lily did not speed up when James caught up to her.

He noticed.

"What's the matter Evans, not running away from me now?" He grinned.

Lily stopped in her tracks and opted to head up to the common room the long way.

"What's the matter?" James asked following her.

"Now whose not running away?"

"Come on Evans. You could be a little nicer. I _did _save your life."

Lily turned sharply, almost running into him.

"Whoa, didn't mean that nice, but I'm good with that." James grinned and leaned in closer.

Lily, disgusted stepped away, trying really hard not to blush under his _amazing, soft gentle eyes- STOP LILY! You DON'T like him!_

"You saved my life, thanks for that. But that does not mean that you have completely changed. You've always been nice to me, but what about them?" She asked jerking an arm to the crowd of students around them.

"What about them?"

"You're a complete _jerk _to them! Especially Severus!"

"He called you MudBlood!"

"Two years ago! Can't you let it go? I have! And you've picked on him long before that."

"Fine, I'll stop picking on him. _If _you go to the first Hogsmead trip with me." James bargained.

Lily glared at him, trying to ignore the idea of her and James walking down to the village together, having ButterBeer in the Three Broomsticks, then standing by the Shrieking Shack and simply talking...

She shook her head.

"As much as I'd like you to stop picking on Severus, I will _not _go out with you. He's just one person. If you stopped picking on him, it still wouldn't make much of difference, would it?"

James looked around the halls, at the students who walked past him quickly, afraid to get hurt again. He thought of how the Marauders would react if he told them he was giving up their days of pranking...for a girl. But Lily wasn't _just _a girl...She was the girl who hadn't gone nuts over him. And that's what made her the one he liked the most.

Lily continued to glare at James, and when he didn't respond, she turned around and was lost in the sea of black robes.

James tried to chase after her, but was held back by a group of sixth year girls who just had to know how James did his hair the way it was.

When a good number of students were between him and James, Lily looked back. Tears stung her eyes when she saw the group of girls surrounding James...and he wasn't doing anything about it.

"Still the same." She muttered under her breath and continued her way towards the Gryffindor common room.

**Please Review! Chapters may be this long, or a little longer. Still trying to get into the feel of this story. Thinking 10 chapters? **


	3. Incoming

**First Harry Potter FanFic. It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans?**

_Disclaimer: *Sigh* Nope, it's J.K. Rowlings. But if I were to own it, I'd make a whole series about the Marauder Era. _

**---  
_"Still the same." She muttered under her breath and continued her way towards the Gryffindor common room."  
---_**

Lily approached the Fat Lady and was about to giver her the password when pair of hands covered her eyes and pulled her down.

"Hey-!"

"Shhh!" She heard someone giggle and next thing she knew she was being pulled down back down the halls of Hogwarts and towards the doors that led to the quidditch pitch.

Her capturer removed their hands and she saw her friend Alice's face an inch away from hers.

"Alice! What are we doing here?" Lily hissed through clenched teeth.

"I told Eric I'd meet him here but I didn't want to be alone!"

"Alice! He's _your _boyfriend. If you're not alone then how will anything happen?!"

"That's just it!!" Alice hissed and pulled Lily into a broom cupboard.

"Alice, what on earth-"

"I met someone else."

Lily gaped at the dark outline of her friend.

"Um, wow. Does Eric know?"

"No! I'm going to break up with him and I needed you there. Please."

"Who did you meet?" Lily asked, crossing her arms.

Alice avoided Lily's eyes.

"Alice. Who. did. you meet?"

"Frank Longbottom."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll stand with you while you break it off with Eric. But only because I've seen the way Frank looks at you."

Alice squealed. "Thank you Lily!"

"Sure, let's just get this over with." Lily said and pushed the cupboard door open.

And guess who she ran right into?

You got it, James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Hey Evans! Do I want to know what you were doing in there with, whoa, Alice?!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're so immature."

James grinned.

"Let's go mate, can't be late for practice." Sirius said, pulling James towards the doors.

Lily groaned. "Alice! I didn't know _they'd _be practicing!"

Alice shrugged. "Look! There's Eric!" Alice pointed to a short figure standing awkwardly by the stands.

"Let's go!" Alice grunted and pulled Lily with her.

Lily, unwillingly followed.

She ignored the calls from Potter and went with Alice towards Eric Bones.

"Hey Alice!" He smiled and stood on his tip toes to kiss her cheek. "Hi Lily!" He smiled and waved.

Lily felt an uncomfortable knot form in her stomach.

"Alice-" She tried to convince her friend to not go through with it, but Alice ignored her.

"Hey, Eric?"

"Yeah Alice?"

"Remember how you once ate that Pumpkin Pasty and it tasted funny?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Do you remember why?"

"It had gone stale because someone spilled something on it-"

"Exactly. It went stale due to an outside person, right?"

"Alice, where are you going with this?"

"Alice!" Lily tugged at her sleeve.

"What I'm trying to say is that-"

"INCOMING!" A loud voice called and Lily, Alice and Eric ducked as a bludger came hurtling towards them. Sirius chased it on his Comet, holding the bat ready.

He hit it with a loud _thunk _and sent it whizzing in the opposite direction.

Alice straightened up and looked to Eric, who was passed out on the ground.

"Eric?" She asked nervously.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked kneeling down beside him.

"Did he get hit?"

James saw Lily kneeling beside Eric and called for his team to take a break.

He flew down to them. "Hey, is he okay?" He asked, crouching beside Lily.

"I don't know..."

"Oh no, did the bludger hit him?" Sirius asked, joining them.

"No, I don't think so..."

"We'd better get him to the Hospital Wing." James suggested.

Sirius nodded and the two of them lifted him up and started to walk.

"Wait! You can't carry him the whole way!" Lily said running up to them.

"What's the matter Evans? Doubt my strength?" James asked, nearly dropping Eric in an attempt to flex his muscles.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I mean what if you drop him? With your short attention span it won't be too hard. For example, just now."

Sirius and James looked at each other.

"Here." Lily said waving her wand. A stretcher floating in mid air appeared. She moved Eric onto the stretcher and tried not to laugh at Sirius' and James' dumbfounded faces.

"Alice and I will take him." Lily said boldly.

Alice smiled weakly from the ground.

"Forget her! I'll go with you." James said, stepping towards Lily.

"Lily, go with him, I-I think I'm going to go... do some Charms homework." Alice said standing up and running away.

Lily watched her go, knowing she wasn't going to do any homework. Especially for Charms. Professor Flitwick hadn't assigned any.

"You heard her." James said grinning.

Lily rolled her eyes and started to walk up the grounds and into the castle with James.

**A little longer than usual, but you don't mind, do you? ;) **


	4. Gurdyroot

**First Harry Potter FanFic. It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans?**

_Disclaimer: *Sigh* I'd ask her for it, but that would be wrong. So nope, I don't._

**What's up with Eric? James and Lily walk to the hopital wing together... What will happen?**

"Aw come on Evans. You could atleast _pretend _to be happy that I'm walking with you."

"I could, but why give you false hope?"

"Ouch. Now that's just not fair." James pouted.

Lily rolled her eyes and concetrated on keeping the stretcher in mid-air.

"So what were you three talking about?" James asked casually.

Lily shrugged. "Alice wanted to talk to Eric, I was just there to be with Alice."

James nodded and stopped suddenly.

"What are you doing?" Lily snapped.

James didn't respond, he looked around and when he saw that nobody was around, he took out his wand and tapped a pattern on the brick walls.

"Potter!"

"Shh!" James hissed and Lily gasped as the wall dissolved away and relvealed a narrow tunnel.

"Come on." James said grabbing Lily's arm.

"What-where-Potter!"

"It's a short cut!" James hissed and pulled Lily in to the wall and the stretcher followed.

With a wave of his wand, James closed the wall and the narrow tunnel was thrown into darkness.

It was quiet for a minute while James and Lily just stood in the dark tunnel, staring at each other.

Lily shook her head and murmued "_Lumos_" and the tunnel was lit once again.

"Potter, get me out of here." She hissed.

James grinned. "What? You scared?" He asked, lighting up his own wand.

"No! But if we get caught-"

"We won't get caught. No ones been in this tunnel for years." James said and began to walk down the curving tunnel.

"You coming!?" He called to Lily, who had stayed frozen in place.

Lily nodded and followed the glow of James' wand, carefully guiding the stretcher.

"What if Eric wakes up-"

"He won't wake up."

"What! What'd you do to him!?"

"_I _didn't do anything. He's fainted when a bludger went near him before. Poor bloke's scared to bits by them."

Lily narrowed her eyes. Was James lying?

The continued to walk in a soft silence until James broke it.

"Lily, why do hate me?"

Lily's head snapped up when she heard him say her name.

"Wha-what?"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Well I don't. I don't know you enough to hate you. I just don't like you picking on people."

"If I sincerely stopped picking on them, could we be friends?"

Lily looked into his hazel eyes and felt her heart beat faster.

_Yes. We could. _The words jumped into her mind and she was about to voice them when James came to another stop.

Lily, following his example also stopped.

Next thing she knew James was leaning towards her.

She gasped and slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"You tried to kiss me!"

"No I didn't! Your standing infront of the spot that opens the tunnel up!"

Lily blushed "Sorry." She mumbled and stepped away.

James muttered something under his breath and the dirt wall melted away and the hospital wing could be seen.

Lily followed James out and waited for him as he closed the hole.

They walked into the hospital wing and lowered Eric onto a bed. With a flick of her wand, Lily made the stretcher dissapear.

Madam Promfrey came running towards them to see what was wrong.

"Eric Bones?" She asked looking worried.

James nodded.

"Oh dear, terrified by another bludger?"

Lily nodded.

"You two might want to step back." She said, pulling out her wand.

Lily, not knowing what she meant only moved in a little closer.

"Evans!" James said and grabbed her hand and pulled her away just as a bright yellow light shot out of Madam Promfrey's wand.

Eric stirred again and Madam Promfrey made a bottle of pumpkin juice appear.

"Drink up, Eric."

He nodded and brought the bottle to his lips.

"You two can leave." Madam Promfrey said, turning away and heading back to her office.

Lily and James nodded and James pulled Lily out of the ward.

She looked up at him and saw a red mark on his face from her hand.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Slapping you..."

James laughed. "It's okay. You've done it before."

Lily smiled weakly and both of them headed back to the common room.

"Don't you need to go back to practice?"

James shook his head. "It's ending in about five minutes anyways."

Lily nodded, and realized James still had a loose grip on her hand. She hesitantly let it fall out of his grasp.

He either didn't notice, or didn't make any remarks about it.

"Gurdyroot." James muttered and the Fat Lady swung open.

"What _is _a Gurdyroot?" Lily asked, baffled.

James shrugged. "I heard Xeno Lovegood going on about it when he was here... Something about Gulping Plimpies..."

"Gulping _what_?"

"Who knows?"

He and Lily crawled in to the hole and arrived inside the comfortable common room.

"I-I'd better start on the essay for Transfiguration..." Lily mumbled and went towards a table and took her bag off her shoulder.

James looked around the common room, and saw a group of fifth years giggling and waving at him.

He smiled politley and then went and joined Lily.

**How will Lily react when James comes to sit with her? CH. 5 will tell you that.**


	5. James Learns More

**First Harry Potter FanFic. It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans?**

_Disclaimer: Belongs to J.K Rowling. GO J.K! _

**Hey People of all sorts! I love Lily/James stories!!!!!!!!!! :D I wrote another one. Called "When Potter Met Evans." It would mean alot if you checked it out. DUDE YOU HAVE TO READ PRONGYWONGS FANFICS! They're so good. **

**Anyways... I hated the other chapter... So I re-wrote it. You might not be able to review since its going to count as CH. 5, but if you really need to say something, feel free to PM! Or just tell me what you though in your review for sixth chapter! **

**_---  
He smiled politely and then went and joined Lily.  
---_**

James sat down by Lily and dropped his bag on the table.

She jumped up slightly and glared at James.

"Didn't scare you did I?" James asked grinning.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him and his grin grew.

"Urgh you perv."

"You know you like it." James grinned.

"Urgh I'm moving-" She said standing up.

"No wait! I'm sorry." James grabbed her hand.

Lily watched him carefully, then slowly sat back down.

James sighed in relief. "Thanks..." He said.

She nodded and pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"So Pretty-Lily. Whatcha doing?"

Lily rolled her eyes at his nickname for her and continued work on her essay for Transfiguration. She searched through stacks of notes and flipped through a few books before tossing her quill down with a frustrated sigh.

James stifled a laugh and propped his feet up on Lily's arm rest.

"What?" She asked, eyeing him.

"What, what?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing." She said shaking her head and attempting to get back to work.

James watched her baffled expression with amusement. Afterall, he had finished the essay yesterday.

"Having trouble Evans?"

She looked up, having completely forgotten James was there.

"So what if I am Potter?"

James shrugged. "You know the best way to do it is to visualize the characteristics of the object you want on the object you're transforming?"

"Oh, so if I looked at you _exactly _the way you are, you'll turn into a pig?!"

"If I did would you go out with me?" He asked, grinning, taking his feet off her arm rest and leaning closer to her.

"No cuz you'd still be James."

James pouted. "Aw come on Evans, you'd rather be with a pig then with me?"

"I'd rather go out with Sirius." Lily grinned.

"Oi! What's this 'bout me?" Sirius asked coming into the common room.

"Lily would rather go out with you than with me." James pretended to cry into Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius grinned. "Well then Evans. You, me, Hogsmead?"

"Sure." Lily said sarcastically. "Do you want me to bring a leash? And we can get you some nice doggy biscuits too!"

"Oi!" Sirius said while James doubled over in laughter.

"Anyways." Sirius said shoving James to make him stop laughing.

"What?" James asked straightening up.

"I put your broomstick in the cupboard."

"Wow, Sirius did a nice thing?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't get used to it. I just did it cuz Amy Creek was watching." He grinned.

"That slutty Ravenclaw?" Lily asked.

Sirius grinned and James laughed and high fived his best friend.

"Sirius you aren't honestly thinking of getting with her are you!? She's like in Fourth Year!" Lily exclaimed.

Sirius shrugged. "They're more fun then." He grinned and left to go sit by some Sixth Year girls who were giggling and waving at him.

Lily rolled her eyes and went back to working.

James watched her look up all sorts of things she didn't need. Ten minutes later, she had only written one other line.

"You sure you don't need help?" He asked.

She nodded frantically.

"Okay then...See ya later Evans." James said standing up.

"No! Wait." Lily said, her head snapping up.

James turned back around, fighting to stop a huge smile from appearing on his face.

"Help me?" She asked quietly.

James grinned "'Course, Pretty-Lily." And sat down again and started to crumple up what she had already written.

"Hey-!"

"It's for your own good."

She sighed. "Alright!"

James reached into Lily's bag and pulled out another piece of parchment, also bringing a small locket with it.

"What's this?" He asked, looking at the small heart in his hands.

He grinned. "Did good ol' Sammy give this to ya?"

"No!" Lily said, blushing at the name of her ex-boyfriends name. She reached out to grab the locket from his hands but he moved away.

"Then you won't mind if I open it." He said, smiling wickedly.

"James!"

"Let's see here..."

"James, please." Lily begged.

"Ooh! There's a letter inside!" James said, pulling out the note that had been folded (by magic) to fit into the small necklace. "Let's see...." He waved his wand and the letter unfolded perfectly.

"Lily Dearest! Words cannot describe how much I miss you at home." James began and saw Lily stiffen.

"Tunie mostly goes out with Vernon, so it's pretty quiet around here. Mrs. Carl had a new litter of kittens!"

James continued to read about how life was for Lily's mother at home, with each line Lily crouching lower and lower into her chair.

"It's really hard getting used to your father not being here-" James stopped in the middle of the sentence just as tears formed in Lily's eyes. He read the rest of the sentence in his head the dropped the letter.

_Lily's father was killed by Death Eaters?! _

"Evans..." He said putting his arms around her. She didn't pull away and started to sob into his Quidditch Robes clad shoulder.

"Please James. Don't tell anyone." Lily begged, pulling away from him.

"Okay, Lily." He said, pulling her back towards him and softy kissing her fiery red hair. "I won't. But Lily, he wasn't even an Auror..."

Lily pulled away and looked up at him. "Last year, he went to buy some groceries and they attacked him when he was crossing the street... It was getting late and nobody was around-" Her voice cracked and she started crying again.

"Aw, Evans. It's okay." James said hugging her.

"I-I wanted my mom to go live with my aunt or something so she'd be protected... But she can't leave the house." Lily started crying again.

"It's okay Lily. I'll send my dad an owl tomorrow and ask him to protect her. It'll be okay." James said, slightly tightening his grip on her. He caught Sirius' eye from over her head and he was grinning.

James glared back, telling him this was no time for him to think what he was thinking.

"Okay, how about we get this essay written?" James asked, pulling away from Lily and looking her in the eye.

She nodded and with a flick of her wand sent the letter back into the locket, which also had a picture of her and her parents standing proudly around her first letter from Hogwarts. Before the locket snapped shut, James noticed there were other tiny letters inside, presumably from her father.

"Here." He said, pulling out a Chocolate Frog out of his pocket and handing it to her.

"No thanks." She said quietly.

James shook his head. "Eat it."

She gingerly took the sweet from his hand and pulled the string and the box popped open.

James watched her, making sure she took a bite before turning back to the blank parchment.

"Okay, so remember. You have to concentrate on what you want, and keep in mind the concept and theory of the spell."

Lily nodded, writing down what he just said.

"Lily!" A girl came running up to the two of them, excitedly holding a piece of parchment.

"Hi Ellie."

"Guess what!?"

"What?"

"McGONAGALL SAID YES TO THE HALLOWEEN PARTY!" She squealed, shoving the paper under Lily's nose.

"That's great Ellie!"

"Will you help plan and organize it?!"

Lily nodded.

"Great! I have some stuff already upstairs, we can get started right away-"

"Um, Ferachi?" James interrupted.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Lily's kind of busy right now... She'll help you out later. Okay?"

Eleanor looked back from Lily to James and back again, trying to see if there was something going on. Other than the comforting hand James had put on Lily's, there was nothing.

"Lily, is he right?"

Lily nodded and gestured toward the pile of books.

"Ha! Potter is helping you study?" She scoffed.

Lily nodded.

"Wow...okay then." Ellie said stepping away and hurrying over to the group of girls surrounding Sirius.

Lily and James turned back to the Transfiguration essay and continued to work.

By the time they finished, the common room had begun to clear out, even the group of girls around Sirius had broken down (much to his dissapointment).

Lily finished writing a sentence and tossed her quill down.

"That's it?"

"Yep."

She sighed in relief and put the parchment aside to dry.

"Thanks." She said, looking at him. For the first time ever, she did not care if James saw in her eyes how she really felt about him at that moment.

He looked at her, and nodded. "You're welcome Lily." He said, not caring if he used her first name.

"We'd better go to sleep..." James yawned and stretched his hands out infront of him, accidentally knocking a bottle of ink over.

"Woops." He said, pulling his arms back.

Lily laughed and cleared the mess away.

"I'm off to bed!" Sirius said, fighting against the girls who were trying to pull him back down.

"Aw! Please Sirius?" They begged.

"Tomorrow." Sirius promised and winked at them before turning and walking away to the boys dormitories.

James laughed quietly and turned back to Lily who was putting her Transfiguration books away.

"So Evans.." James started casually.

"Yeah?"

"What exactly happened between you and Sam?"

Lily felt knots form in her stomach from the name and didn't reply at first.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me, I was just wondering-" James rushed.

"No, no. It's okay..." Lily said, sitting up slightly straighter. "He wanted to sleep with me." Lily started and saw James stiffened.

"I told him no, but then he tried to force me. Ellie came in just in time and he backed away and then said that he'll get what he wants eventually. He left the room and the next day he tried again, and again, and even after I broke up with him he would sneak into the room... I have no idea how he knew our password but I'd wake up and he'd be there... Looming over my bed, staring at me with hungry eyes... I'd scream and Alice and Ellie would wake up and one time he tried _attacking _them. Luckily Stacy heard and came in with McGonagall..."

"So _that's _why he was expelled...He tried to rape you!" James said digustedly.

Lily shook her head. "But he wasn't expelled! He was suspended and when he came back it was a weekend and Ellie and I were in the Three Broomsticks and he came in and tried to apologize... He said he wouldn't do it again. He asked me out again, and we were going to HoneyDukes... Then the next day I caught him about to do it with another girl in the Charms classroom..."

James balled his hand into a fist. "Wait till I see him next. He's going to get it-"

"No James! You can't get in trouble for something like that."

"Lily!"

"No James!'

"Fine." He said, crossing his arms across his chest. "I'll see you in the morning. Night Evans." He said standing up.

"Night."

James hovered by her for a second longer then spoke again.

"Are you coming?"

She nodded. "I'll come after I do the Care of Magical Creatures homework."

James sat back down.

"What? Ja-Potter! Go to bed!" She said.

He shook his head, grinning.

"I know you had trouble in class. And I haven't done it yet either." He grinned and pulled out parchment out of his own bag.

"Oh alright then." Lily sighed.

She and James worked into the early hours of the morning, enjoying the silence of the common room.

Finally, Lily finished her chart on eating habits of merpeople.

"We'd better go to bed now..." Lily said, standing up and yawning. "Classes start in two hours..."

James chuckled.

"Lily it's Saturday."

"Ooh really?"

James nodded.

"Oh thank GOD!" Lily said and wandered over to a couch and collapsed onto it, falling into a light sleep.

James watched her sleep with a smile on his lips. Her red hair had been tied into a side braid, her green eyes were lined with black eye liner and closed. Her soft pink lips had a smile on them, causing small dimples to appear in both cheeks.

As much as James wanted to watch her sleep, and maybe pull her into his arms and fall asleep with her, he knew he couldn't.

He walked over to her and gently shook her awake.

"Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"You can't fall asleep here... Once everyone wakes up it'll be too noisy."

Lily nodded and slowly opened her eyes.

She put her arms out infront of her, towards James.

James, not knowing what to do, gently lowered them.

"Come on Pretty-Lily."

She nodded and sat up and rubbed her eyes.

She slid off the couch and walked back to the table and packed her books away.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked back to where James stood.

"Let's go." He said, taking her arm so she wouldn't fall and leading her to the stairs.

He pulled out his wand and froze the stairs so they wouldn't turn into a slide and walked up to her dorm.

He carefully opened the door so her room-mates wouldn't wake up and led Lily inside.

He took her bag and put it in the corner by her bed and helped her into the bed.

He pulled the covers up to her chin and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She fell asleep in seconds and James backed away to the door again when a small voice stopped him.

"James?"

"Yeah Lily?"

"Thanks.." She mumbled before drifting off to sleep again.

James walked back to her and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome, sweet Lily."

He left the room and went to his own dorm, thinking of how soft her hair was.

He changed into his pajamas, thinking of her gentle green eyes.

He climbed into his bed remembering how she had felt in his arms.

He fell asleep with the memory of his name coming out of her lips.

**Well I like this chapter alot better than the other one. Not a big fan of too much fluff, but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do...Since you might not be able to review... Want to tell me what you think in a PM?**


	6. Maybe, just maybe

**It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans?**

_Disclaimer: Okay, I'm out of ways to express to you that I do not own Harry Potter, so please just remember it from now on, because I don't feel like writing it out anymore. _

**Sorry for late update! Expect jump shots in the next few chapters... I have an _awesome _idea and I can't wait to try it out!**

**_---  
He fell asleep with the memory of his name coming out of her lips.  
---_**

James woke the next morning to the feel of someone jumping on his bed.

Opening his eyes wearily, he saw Sirius' grinning face, at the edge of his bed.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" He said angrily, sitting up fast and hitting his head on the wood above his bed.

"Wakin you up Potter!"

James snatched up his watch from his bed side table and brought it up to his eyes to make out the blurry numbers.

"It's 8AM!"

"_Exactly_. What happened to 'James-Always wakes up at 7AM - Potter?"

"He's tired!" James said falling back onto his pillow and closing his eyes.

He felt the bed shaking again and aimed a kick at Sirius.

"Oi!"

"Go away git, and let me sleep."

"Merlins pants Jamsie! I only wanted to wake you up so you could meet Evans at breakfast."

James sat up bolt right. Then he remembered Lily, like himself, had gone to bed a mere 2 hours ago.

"Lily is probably still in bed." He muttered, falling back down and attempting to fall asleep before Sirius woke him again.

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"Cuz she and I stayed up until 6-"

"HA! James finally snogged Lily Evans, eh?"

James kicked Sirius again, and was satisfied when he heard a dull _thud _indicating that Sirius had fallen off his bed onto the floor.

"Now that was just unnecessary." He mumbled getting up again.

"Padfoot, let me sleep."

"Just wanted to know what happened last night. Did ya shag her?"

Unfortunately for James, Sirius had not sat back down on his bed so he could not kick him.

"No, I didn't." James said turning away from Sirius.

"Get close?"

"No."

"Snog?"

"Shut it Padfoot."

"Aw, is someone dissapointed? Wait, is she still with that Sam guy?"

James felt his blood boil at the mention of Samuel Bagman.

"No. She's not with him anymore." He said hardly.

"That's good isn't!? I mean now the path is clear..."

"Sirius, I'm also serious. Go away and let me sleep."

Sirius mumbled something that sounded like 'just wondering mate' and stalked out of the room.

James let himself sink into the wonderful being of sleep and it wasn't soon until a dream formed...

_"Lily..."_

_"No! Get away from me!"_

_"Come on Lils... It was ages ago. Can't you let it go?"_

_James watched from a distant table as Lily's green eyes filled with tears of anger. He wanted to stand up and go over to where she stood, punch Sam in the face, and bring Lily back to where he sat right now, order her a butterbeer and comfort her. But no, she had told him to stay here, so he stayed. As if frozen on the spot by Lily's enchanting smile..._

_"No, I only forgive those who deserve it." Lily said fiercly and turned away from him, but he grabbed her hand and the spell Lily had cast upon James broke. _

_"Let go of me!"_

_As James ran towards the pair, Sam turned into a tall cloaked figure, wearing a white skull mask. Wisps of black smoke curled into the afternoon air, but no one was around to see the threat._

_His blood went cold as he saw the figure raise his wand, a flash of green, and Lily's last scream echoing in the small village of HogsMead..._

James sat up lightning fast in his bed, hitting his head on the wood again, his body drenched in sweat.

He cursed under his breath as he felt the bump swelling.

Lily. He had to find Lily.

He tried to pull himself out of bed but found his sheets to be tangled all around him.

He cursed again and grabbed his wand from beneath his pillow.

With a single wave, the covers flew off and James grabbed his glasses and ran for the door.

Throwing it open, he nearly ran into the exact person he was looking for, who was about to knock on the door.

"Oh, h-hey J-James."

"Lily!" James cried and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"J-James!" Lily choked out.

"Sorry." He said dropping her.

"What's the matter with you!?" She gasped, massaging her rib cage.

James blushed, realizing Lily probably thought him a fool now.

"I-dream-that bloody Bagman- Death Eater-"

Lily looked at him curiously.

"So what time is it?" James asked looking around the deserted pathway between the dormitories.

"Noon. I came up here cuz Sirius said you were still asleep... And I was won-" She cleared her throat and looked behind James' head into the dormitory.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come down and ha-have lunch, wi-with me." She stuttered nervously and looked to her feet.

James, caught between wanting to run into the bathroom and make himself look better, and wanting to go down with her right away, just stared at her blankly.

"Oh, um. Okay, sorry, I know I've been a real jackas-"

James shook his head violently and Lily stopped talking, and looked into his hazel eyes, confused.

"D-Don't say that. Yeah, lunch sounds great. Do you mind if I change first?"

Lily shook her head and was surprised when James stood back to let her into the room.

His eyes widened with shock when he saw how messy his bed was. Before Lily had properly entered, he waved his wand, causing the sheets to spring up from a crumpled heap and lie neatly on his bed.

"That's my bed over there, you can sit down..."

Lily thanked him and sat on the edge of the bed, looking around curiously while James washed up.

She had heard about the boys dorm from Alice, who had gone into a deep recount of Franks belongings, and obviously Eleanor had told her about the girl posters Sirus had up that she had seen when she prank-ed him in fourth year, but she had never been here herself.

Her eyes fell on the Quidditch posters James had tacked up on the wall by his bed. She watched the chasers fly back and forth, and beaters hit the bludgers with precision. She heard cheers coming from the poster, and realized James had bewitched the back-drop to look like the Quidditch Pitch outside.

Curiosity drawing her closer, she moved towards the poster, and was amused to see even the players looked like the Gryffindor team, just clad in some other teams robes.

It didn't take long for Lily to realize, that James had actually created a scene on the poster.

Eyes squinted so she could make out the faces of the crowd, but only one face ws visible.

Her own.

She watched in amazement as the 'match' ended and 'Lily' ran away from the stands into the arms of 'James'.

"Oh, you saw that?" A voice asked nervously.

Lily turned around, embarrassed and saw James standing there, in fresh clothes, his hair slightly damp, and a sweet smell wafting from him.

"Sorry- the figures caught my attention-"

"Don't apologize." James said smiling. "Must be embarrassing, huh? To see that...?"

Lily shook her head slowly. "I've seen worse."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" James asked, his face breaking out into a grin.

"Well," Lily started, stepping away from the poster and closer to James. "Matthew Davis made two figurines look like himself and me in bed, and Nicholas McDonald in HufflePuff actually bewitched two people in a magazine to look like himself and Eleanor shagging."

"Oh yeah, I heard 'bout that. She got him good, didn't she?" James said, stepping closer to Lily, making a mental note to hex Mathew when nobody was looking.

Lily nodded, grinning. "He couldn't move for a week once she was done with him... Ms. Catnie had to give him atleast ten different potions.." She said, taking another step closer.

"What did you do to Matt?" James, asked, and made the space between them slightly smaller.

Lily shrugged. "Hexed him." She replied and with a thud of her heart, she realized there were only two steps left until the space between her and James was gone.

She cleared her throat and stepped back hastily.

James, sensing that nothing more was to happen, nodded, also stepping away. "So, lunch?"

"What? Oh..yeah." Lily said distantly and followed him out the door, thinking _Why am I doing this? _

Then a small voice answered in the back of her head.

_Maybe, just maybe because you like him._

**Okay, so it seems as of Lily asked him out, but this is _not _their 'first date' :) It's just... a Beginning :D Please review ! **


	7. Lunch

**It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans?**

**Faster update! I just got this brilliant flow of ideas...  
**

**_---  
__Maybe, just maybe because you like him._****_  
---_**

Walking down to the Marble Staircase making comfortable conversation with Lily Evans was definitely a new experience for James. He kept looking nervously to her pocket, where he knew her wand was concealed, half expecting her to whip it out and thrust her infamous Bat-Bogey hex upon him. But no, walking down to lunch was surprisingly pleasant. As the started to descend the stairs, their light conversation died down and a sudden heat of prickly nerves enveloped him, causing him to become extremely paranoid. Could Lily Evans be planning a prank on him? Or was she just being nice, and treating James like every other student? He stole a quick glance at Lily, taking her in properly for the first time that morning. As usual, she looked stunningly pretty. Her smooth red hair lay lazily on her shoulders, her eyes were bright, but she was not smiling. It looked as if she was thinking _very _hard. With a pang, James wondered if she felt the same way. If she too had enjoyed their walk down to lunch.

_'Maybe because I like him!?' What? Am I nuts!? I'm just being friendly, after all he did stay up with me last night. And it is my fault he missed breakfast. Which is shocking, since I've never seen James miss a meal. Of course I don't watch his every move, but he always seems to look well fed. Although there have been several occasions on which I spotted him lurking in the library when during lunch time. Maybe there was something he wanted to avoid in the Great Hall...Speaking of the Great Hall, I can hear the occupants now. They sound almost excited. Nothing to be excited about to be honest. I wonder if James will be glad to discover his favorite chicken and veggie stew is one among the choices for lunch. Speaking of James... His poster was slightly embarrassing. But why? The figurines from Matt Davis had barely bothered me... Maybe because I hexed him. Crap, why did my stomach just flip over? Did James only agree to come with me because he's planning something?! Maybe a quick glance in his direction will tell me... Hm, not bad. If I hadn't ran into him right after he woke up, I could barely tell. He looked...dare I think it? Ha-Nice. _

"I'll send my dad the owl after lunch." James said, breaking the momentarily silence.

"What?"

"The owl, to my dad? So he can protect your mum and sister..."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks James." Lily said quietly. Her eyes weren't shining anymore. In fact, they were glistening with tears.

"Aw, Lils I didn't mean to upset you-"

"No, no. I'm fine. Really." The words rushed out and she forced a smile. "Let's go inside. I think they have your favorite stew today-" She said, walking in before James had a chance to reply. He followed her to the Gryffindor table on the other side of the Hall, noticing the glares a group of Slytherin Death Eaters to be were giving her.

"Lousy gits." He said under his breath, earning himself confused looks from a group of Ravenclaws.

Lily had chosen a seat by a group of fifth years. If James could have picked where they sat, it would most definitely not have been here. For in this group. there was the infamous Melissa Hart, who had been chasing after James ever since she had first seen him play Quidditch. True, at the time she had been eleven years old and had simply sent him innocent notes and sweets, but as the years had worn by, she had taken a different route. Now every time she spotted James, she flirted viciously, repeatedly asked him to go with her to Hogsmead, and countless Sirius-like suggestions. It wasn't as if she was bad looking, she could even be considered hot. Her light brown hair, tanned skin and blue eyes attracted many guys, but she just wasn't James' type. He had seen her with other guys, and how she clung to them as if they were her handbag, After years of non-stop chasing, James was finally driven to a point where he sympathized with Lily. But surely he himself hadn't been so persistent?

"James? You coming?" Lily called and he jumped.

"James!?" Melissa shrieked and James felt the color drain out of his face.

"Jamsie! There's a seat here if you like!" Melissa giggled and indicated to the empty stool beside her.

Abraham Hook, who sat on the other side of the empty stool glared jealously at James then scooted over, now occupying the stool.

"ABRAHAM! MOVE!" Melissa urged, but Abe just grinned and engaged Jamil Patil, who sat opposite him in conversation.

Melissa crossed her arms and attempted to scowl and pout at the same time, hoping James would offer to move somewhere else.

"James?" Lily asked again innocently, ignoring the fifth years. She gestured at the stool beside her.

James nodded and took the seat. He looked around the Great Hall, he grinned. Even though it was only the second Saturday of the school year, the air was thick with Fanged Frisbees, Ever Bashing Boomerangs and Dr. Filibusters Fabulous No-Heat Wet-Start Fireworks. He laughed inwardly at the sight of Filch - the new caretaker - running back and forth from table to table, yelling at the students to either stop, or be hung by their thumbs.

He eyes continued to survey the Hall, and he scanned the Gryffindor table, looking for three familiar faces when Lily nudged him lightly.

"Sorry, what?" He asked looking back at her.

"I asked if you wanted some stew." She repeated patiently, holding a ladle full of his favorite kind.

"Oh-yeah. Thanks." He smiled gratefully as she dolled some onto his plate. Melissa's scowl deepened.

"Lily!" Alice came running towards them, a huge grin on her face. "Lily!"

"Alice! What's the matter?"

"Frank just asked me out!" She shrieked and grinned. "First Hogsmead trip. I'm so excited!"

Lily smiled. "That's great Alice, but what about Eric?"

"What about him?" She asked stubbornly.

"Well-"

"It'd be pretty cold of you to just ditch him and go out with some other bloke while he's still in the Hospital Wing." James said.

"Who asked you Potter?" Alice snapped.

"Actually, he has a point." Lily said, not looking into her friends face.

"What?! Lily since when do you take _his _side?"

Lily shrugged. "I feel the same way, so I suppose when he's right?"

James grinned.

Alice eyed them carefully. "What's going on between you two? Ellie tells me you were studying together last night."

"We were. He helped me with my homework-"

"James!? Since when can he help you?"

"Actually Al... He _really _knows his Transfiguration..."

"Okay, well whatever. Anyways, I thought you'd be happy that Frank asked me out, but I guess not. I'll just go tell Eleanor." Alice said huffily and turned on her heel and stormed away.

Lily watched her go, then turned back to her plate.

"Sorry if I broke up your friendship..." James said.

Lily shook her head. "I was going to say the same thing, and she'll get over it... No biggie." She smiled lightly.

James grinned back.

"You and Lily were studying?" Melissa asked, glaring at James.

He shrugged. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

She didn't respond, and instead turned back to her plate, angrily jabbing at the vegetables.

They started to eat in silence, James grateful for the empty feeling in his stomach to disappear, and Lily pondering how to bring up what she had been thinking about since the minute she woke up. She was barely eating, and chose to instead push the chicken stew around on her plate, unaware of her actions. It was James' voice that broke through her trance.

"So what's with the sudden lunch invite? Not that I don't like it, but what's up?" He asked grinning.

"Um... Well, James... We need to talk." Lily said uncertainly and started drawing circles in her stew with the back of her spoon, her face slowly turning the same color as her hair.

James, suspecting these to be good signs, scooted his stool closer to her and leaned in.

"About what?"

Lily looked up, startled at how close he was and pushed her stool back and collided with Jamil.

"Oh, sorry Jamil.' She said distractedly.

"'S'okay." He said calmly.

"Bout what?" James repeated.

"Well...us." Lily continued.

Melissa choked on her food and watched the two intently, listening hard.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" James offered and Melissa dropped her fork with a loud clatter.

"N-No, I'm fine here." Lily said, ignoring Melisa who had now gripped the table so hard her fingers were turning white.

"Melissa...?" Abraham asked uncertainly. She shushed him with a reproachful look and turned back to James and Lily.

"Okay...so what about us?" James asked, genuinely curious. Could this be the beginning of their relationship?

"Well, I-I wanna." She cleared her throat and started playing with her fingers. "I want to be friends." She said, the words rushing out.

James watched her, as if expecting her to burst out laughing and walk away. But she didn't. She simply looked at him, green eyes looking into hazel, waiting for his answer. Which, ofcourse would be a definite -

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Melissa's shouts echoed throughout the hall, causing a heavy silence to fall upon them.

"Who!?'

"Who's crazy?"

"Melissa! Will you shag me?"

"Is she talking to Lily Evans?"

"Is Lily Evans with _James Potter_!?"

Questions rang throughout the hall, and James half expected Lily to lose her temper and start hexing anyone who dared interrupt again. Instead, she turned mildly to Melissa and asked "What do you mean?"

The hall was still silent as the students waited for the drama to unfold.

"James Isaac Potter, the _hottest_ guy in this school, wants to go out with you. And all you want to be is _friends_!?" Melissa hissed and several gasps flew through the Hall, followed by fast whispering.

Lily looked back at James and nodded slowly. "That is, if he wants to?"

James looked at her, stuck in semi-disbelief. He was still expecting himself to wake up, or for her to start laughing. Neither happened.

This was reality, and Lily Evans was being serious.

"Well do you!?" Someone shouted.

"I-uh- Yea-sure. I mean, yes! Yes. I do want to be friends. I'm good with that. Actually, I'm great!" He spluttered and Lily's face broke out in a huge smile, and her green eyes shone bright. Without thinking, he reached out and hugged her.

Surprisingly, she didn't pull away, but hugged him back.

Some people cheered, some girls had angry outbursts, and others still whispered to their friends.

"Alright! That's enough!" Dumbledore said from the staff table, from where he had been watching the whole scene with twinkling eyes.

The hall slowly returned to it's previous state, to the great dislike of Filch.

Lily pulled out of the hug and started to eat again, laughing and talking to James.

Melissa watched them for a few more minutes then with a loud "Ugh!" stomped away.

_Perhaps, this really is a beginning _James though to himself as he waved goodbye to Lily after lunch and headed up the Marble Staircase to find the Marauders.

**So last night I had a sudden inspiration flow, and 1040 (YES I counted!) Words just spilled out and since the computer was shut down, I was writing so fast in my notebook. I filled nine pages! I like this chapter, a lot. You should have seen my pencil... It was firing away like Rita Skeeters Quick Quotes Quill! Anyway... Please review! I have got an idea for the next chapter, but I wanted to read GOF. But a sneak peek...**

**..**.....*.....**..**

**Due to the recent cases of Death Eaters in the village, the ****Hogsmead trip has been postponed.  
**

**The first Hogsmead trip is now scheduled for the 7th of October. **

**Minsitry officials are in the village now, working on catching the Death Eaters. **

**If the problem has not been resolved by the 7th, the visits may be canceled until the problem has been resolved.  
**

**Reminders that no student below third year is permitted to visit.**

**Third years, please submit your permission form to you Head of House.**

**..**.....*.....**..**

_His stomach lurched as he read the notice, the dream starting to come back to him._

**Okay, from one review I got I had to add this note. YES they are friends. But you got to WAIT! He _did _ask her if she wanted to be friends! And the sneak peek isn't just there for no reason! Just seriously? Cannons coming up. THEY WILL BE A COUPLE BY THE TIME THIS STORY ENDS. I PROMISE. Don't kill me! Oh, and I was re-reading it, and realized that Sammy Bagman shouldn't be Ludo's father, so I'm making him... his nephew! Yeah... Ludo how has a brother and his son is Sam. I'll connect it better in upcoming chapters. :)  
**


	8. Don't Tell

**It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans?**

**So hey! Last night I just, I was so happy! I had loose ideas for this story, and I didn't even _know _I hinted to one of them earlier! And all of them just connected in my mind and I'm really excited! I wrote it all out and it's going to be up a few chapters from now... But oh my gosh. It's a little cliche I have to admit, but then some parts aren't... An idea that's been used many times, but _different. _I'm so excited!**

**_---  
__Perhaps, this really is a beginning _James though to himself as he waved goodbye to Lily after lunch and headed up the Marble Staircase to find the Marauders.**  
**_---_**

"Lily! Can I _please _talk to you?"

"No Snape! Leave me alone!" Lily jumped up from under her favorite tree and started to walk away.

"Please Lily? I thought you forgave me!"

"And where did you hear that?"

"You were telling Potter-"

"So now you're eavesdropping?" Lily asked furiously.

"No! Lily please-"

"Snape, I suggest you leave her alone or my cousin will get you." A voice came and Lily turned around, to see Katherine Potter, James' cousin in Ravenclaw.

"No one asked you Potter!"

"No, but Lily is my future cousin in law or something. Leave her alone, or James _will _get you."

Lily grinned and Snape walked away sadly.

"Thanks Kat."

"Anytime Lils. So when's the wedding?"

"Excuse me?"

"I heard you and James are friends now."

Lily smiled and nodded.

"Ooo. Are you finally falling for him?"

Lily shrugged. "Maybe, a little. Don't tell!"

---

"Wait, let me get this straight. Evans came to our dorm, to wake you up. But you were already awake. Then she invited you to _lunch_?"

James nodded and Sirius continued. James had found Sirius and Remus in the common room. Remus had been practicing the Banishing Charm (Professor Flitwick had strongly hinted that it was going to be on the NEWTs) and Sirius was folding scraps of parchment into various shapes.

"And at lunch, she said she wants to be friends?"

James nodded again.

"What the bloody hell is she doing!?"

James was taken back. "What are you talking about?!"

"You're like.. _in love _with her, and she wants to be friends!? Watch out Prongs, I bet she's up to something... No doubt Snivellus is behind it..."

"Okay one, don't call him that anymore-"

"How come?"

"It's just a really mean-"

"Since when do you care?"

"Sirius!"

"Alright, alright. I'll stop. But I still say she's up to something..."

"No, she's not."

"Well I think it's mad stupid for you to just-"

"Alright! Sirius, maybe Lily isn't up to anything. Alright? Now just shut up so I can try and knock Davis' hat off..." Remus said, taking careful aim with a cushion.

Sirius grinned and turned around in his seat to watch.

"Speaking of Davis..." James said and dropped his voice to a barely audible whisper and told his two friends of what Matthew had done to the two figurines.

"Knock him in the face, eh Moony?"

Remus laughed and levetated a textbook across the room, where it soared and hit Matt hard on the nose.

"Oi! Who's throwing things at me!?" He shouted, standing up. He spotted James and Sirius laughing at the dumbfounded look on his face and marched towards them.

"What the bloody hell was that for!?" He shouted, red in the face. "I am a Prefect and if you two-"

James stopped laughing and stood up, towering over Davis.

"A Prefect? Ha! I'm _Head Boy_!"

"So? I happen to be on excellent terms with Lily Evans, and I'm sure she'd love a reason to hex you-"

"Sorry to burst your bubble _mate _but Lily doesn't consider herself to be on good terms with a midget like you. Especially not since she hexed you so bad you couldn't leave your dorm for a week. Did the boils clear up?"

Sirius and Remus doubled over in fits of laughter at the sight of Davis' face turning a deep red.

He shook his head and glared up at James. "She never hexed me." He said, eyes full of anger.

James laughed and clapped Matt on the shoulder. "Think what you want mate. But she will _never _go out with a git like you."

"Oh, and I suppose she'd go with a bigger git like you?"

James shrugged. "At least I'm on better terms with her than you." He grinned.

"Says who?" Matt said, pulling out his wand.

"Davis, I suggest putting your wand away before I'm forced to give you those disgusting boils again." A voice came and Matt whipped around, and spotted Lily, who had just entered the room and was holding her wand ready.

Matt flushed red again and mumbled something and put his wand away.

"Now leave James alone or it's detention."

"But Lily! He threw a book at me!"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "That's ridiculous. Throwing books is very childish, and even though James is childish, he wouldn't throw books at people he doesn't like." Lily said curtly.

Matt glared at James, then looked back at Lily.

"Whatever Potter. You're lucky Evans saw me, or I would've given even you something to cry about." He turned on his heel and walked out.

The second the Fat Lady swung shut, Sirius started laughing again.

"Who does he think he's kidding!? He can't hex you." He said, wiping tears of joy away from his eyes.

James grinned and looked to Remus, who was practicing the charm again, with a smile on his face. The objects he lifted kept rolling over in mid air, as if performing tricks at a Circus.

He turned back to Lily, who was watching a group of second years with her eyes narrowed. James followed her gaze and saw that they were holding a bag of Dungbombs.

"Aw come on Lils. Let them have some fun.." James grinned and Lily nodded, looking away from the group.

"So, what made Davis want to hex you?" She asked curiously.

"He completely over reacted. A Banishing Charm went astray and he's over here threatening us, and acting as if you were going to get us in some trouble."

"Me?"

"Yeah, he was like 'I happen to be on excellent terms with Lily Evans, and I'm sure she'd love a reason to hex you' I was trying _very _hard not to laugh in his face."

Lily chuckled softly and shrugged. James grinned.

"Am I really childish?"

Lily shrugged again. "Sometimes. When it's not hurtful, it's funny."

"Aw you know I'm different now! I won't hurt anyone for pure amusement." He said smiling.

She smiled back and sat by him, took out her book and started to read.

"Any reason you did that?" He asked curiously, five minutes later, looking away from _Quitdditch Through the Ages. _

She looked up from her own book and shrugged.

"Well, Kat helped me out a bit outside, so I figured I owed the Potter family somehow."

"Hey, just marry me and we'll call it a deal!"

Lily laughed and shook her head.

"Not yet Potter. Not yet."

---

Dinner was quite enjoyable that night. Seeing that Lily and James no longer spent the time over stupid little things.

"So what did Kat help you with today?" He asked.

Lily shrugged. "Snape was bugging me so she came and told him to get the hell away from me or you'll hex him."

James grinned. "That I would."

"Yeah well Sniv- I mean _Snape _would deserve it anyway." Sirius said, stabbing at his chicken.

"You forgave him though, didn't you Lily?" Remus asked, looking up from his Transfiguration textbook.

Lily nodded.

"Don't see why... The guy's a lousy git." Eleanor said and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Totally, but that's our Lily." James grinned and put an arm around Lily.

"Hey Alice, where's Frank?" Lily asked casually.

Alice dropped her fork and glared at Lily.

"He's in detention." She hissed.

"Ouch. Poor Longbottom." Sirius said.

"And how's Eric?" James asked, and Alice's glare hardened.

"Eric Bones? What happened to him?" Remus asked, surprised.

"Passed out yesterday when a bludger came his way." Sirius said, swallowing.

Alice avoided Lily's gaze and engaged the others in a discussion about the weeks classes.

While their friends were busy discussing something that happened in Charms yesterday that resulted in Peter ending up in the Hospital Wing, James turned to Lily and lowered his voice.

"So do you think you'd like to come and watch Quidditch practice tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

Lily smiled and nodded.

"You know Lily, my uncle is beater on the Wimbourne Wasps." A voice bragged and Lily turned around and came face to face with Sam.

"Yeah, he's the best beater they ever had. It's very likely that I'll be a fantastic beater as well."

Lily smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure you would be. To bad you're terrified of going anywhere near a broomstick.. And besides, I prefer chasers." She said and avoided James' grin, staring fixedly at her plate.

Sam walked away haughtily.

"Aw come on Lils! Let me hex him... Please?" James pouted.

Lily shook her head. "I don't want you getting in trouble."

"No one will see-"

"Please James?"

James saw the worry in her eyes and nodded. "Alright, but only because you prefer chasers." He grinned and Lily went scarlet.

---

The next morning, James woke to an uproar down in the common room. It was barely 6AM and he did not want to give out detentions to first years for simply waking him up early.

Hoping that they had a good reason to be loud, he rolled out of bed and grabbed his wand and glasses.

He was barely out the door when he found out what the noise was about.

"That's not fair! They said it would be next weekend!"

"Now we have to wait another month!?"

A few third years were swearing, while second years and first years merely looked bored.

James, having a pretty good idea of what this was about went down the stairs grumpily. This was not a good reason at all.

"Oi! Move aside... What's the big deal...?"

He looked up at the bulletin board and read the notice that had been put up sometime during the night.

**..**.....*.....**..**

**Due to the recent cases of Death Eaters in the village, the Hogsmead trip has been postponed.**

**The first Hogsmead trip is now scheduled for the 7th of October. **

**Ministry officials are in the village now, working on catching the Death Eaters. **

**If the problem has not been resolved by the 7th, the visits may be canceled until the problem has been resolved.**

**Reminders that no student below third year is permitted to visit.**

**Third years, please submit your permission forms to you Head of House.**

**..**.....*.....**..**

His stomach lurched as he read the notice, the dream starting to come back to him.

He turned back around and looked at the sleepy eyed Gryffindors.

"Why the hell are you all awake right now?" He asked.

A first year piped up. "We heard a loud bang, so we came to see what was going on..." He said, gesturing to his three room mates who nodded as enthusiastically as possible due to the fact that they had just woken up.

James sighed. "You realize that this is a magic school, and hearing bangs is quite normal?"

The eleven year olds nodded.

"Okay, just making sure. And the rest of you are doing what exactly?" He asked, looking around at the seven other people in the room.

Matt was amongst them, and crossed his arms angrily.

"What's it to you if we're awake right now?" He sneered, and a few of his fifth year friends nervously backed away.

"Look Davis, I don't want to fight with someone in my own house. If you were a Slytherin, fine. But unfortunately you're a Gryffindor. Stay up if you want, it's 6AM. I'm going back to bed. See you in an hour. Night all." He said and went back up the stairs.

Five people followed him, two girls taking their separate routes, and the boys heading in the same direction as James.

The six people who stayed merely started on homework, took out a pack of Exploding Snap, or headed down to early breakfast.

Matthew Davis watched James go, jealousy building up inside of him. He had seen him and Lily talking at dinner. She had blushed and he had grinned. Not only that, but they were sitting _right beside each other_. What did he do to her!?

One, she was talking to him.

Two, she was saving him from a fight.

Three, she was threatening to hex someone!

Matt had never seen her hex anyone. He had heard about it, but assumed it had been just rumors. He was the only one he had seen her raise her wand at.

Matt did not know what was wrong, but he vowed he would find out, and get Lily back to the way she's supposed to be.

Kind, loving, and James hating.

**Bleh. Sucky chapter. I admit. But Matthew Davis will be more important later on... Crap I had an idea but I lost it! If there's anything you'd like to see, feel free to ask for it! Aw man... This is really bothering me...**


	9. Common Goal

**It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans?**

**_---  
_****_Kind, loving, and James hating.  
---_**

An hour and a half later, James walked into the Great Hall and spotted Lily talking to Eleanor at the Gryffindor table.

"El, I think it's to early to be planning the party-"

"What do you mean? We have to find decorations, food, music..."

"It's more then a month away!" Lily said splashing porridge around in her bowl.

"But look, the first Hogsmead trip was canceled, so that must mean McGonagall wants us to start-"

"Or that Dumbledore is concerned for his students and doesn't want them in the village because of all the Death Eater reports."

"Well, fine. Can we start planning soon though? The next Hogsmead visit is on the 7th... So then can we go shopping? That way it'll be less than a month..."

This is when James chose to cut in. "Hi Lily, hey Eleanor." He sat beside Lily and pulled a plate of sausages toward him.

"Potter." Ellie said looking at him with great dislike.

Lily noticed the look in her eyes, but chose not to address it. "Hey James." She smiled at him and then continued to eat her breakfast.

Alice came wandering towards them, laughing with Frank.

"Hey Franky! How was detention?" James asked grinning.

Frank grinned back. "Slughorn forgot why I was there and gave me Bertie-Bots-Every-Flavor beans as an apology."

"Then why didn't you come to dinner?" Alice whined.

"He started talking to me about my grandfather or something... Not really sure, since he lost track in the middle." Frank laughed, stacking pancakes onto his plate.

"Did you guys hear about the trip being postponed till the 7th?" Frank asked, drizzling maple syrup onto his stack.

The others nodded.

"It's sucks, doesn't?" Alice complained.

Lily shrugged. "Not so much, I mean if it's for our own safety..."

"Yeah, I'd hate to see _anyone _- well maybe not the Slytherins - get attacked..." James shuddered, then spotted Remus and Sirius, who had just entered the Hall.

"Oi! What's the big deal, not waiting for us?" Sirius asked, sitting across James, beside Alice.

James grinned. "Sorry mate, but you were to busy talking in your sleep about flying zebras."

The others laughed, even Sirius.

"What did I say, mate?"

"Help! Help! The zebras are going to get me!! The revenge of the flying zebras!! Alright, I'll give you back your pet Niffler..." James imitated Sirius, who was doubled over laughing.

"Eh, that's what you get for stumbling into the dorm at 3:00AM drunk." Remus laughed.

"Oh, did I?"

"Yeah, and I had to open the portrait hole for you, before anyone came by..." Alice said, shaking her head. "You got to stop drinking Sirius."

Sirius put a hand to his heart. "Never!" He gasped.

They laughed it off and the conversation slowly drifted back to the Halloween party.

"So, thanks to Bagman, you never told me if you'd like to come watch today." James said to Lily.

She thought back to dinner, and remembered what he had asked. She nodded. "Sure, I'd love to!" She grinned, and the post owls started to fly in.

James' owl, Vanilla, a creamy white owl soared towards him, holding a letter in her beak.

"Look it's Vanilla!" Sirius pointed out.

"You named your owl Vanilla?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow.

James grinned. "Wasn't me, mi mum did." He took the letter out of her beak and offered her some of his breakfast.

"Who's it from mate?"

"My dad." He said and opened the letter under the table.

_James,_

_I'm so sorry to hear about Lily's father, please give her my condolences. I gathered a team of Aurors, and we set up defenses around her home. However, we can not garuntee that this will keep Death Eaters out permanently, and we are working on relocating her. It may need some persuasion from Lily, so if she could send a letter to her mother, asking if she is comfortable with moving to a safer place, it would really help. If her mother is not comfortable moving, we may have to take extra precautions and station Auror's in her neighborhood. _

_Keep your eyes open for any strange behavior among fellow students, I read in the _Daily Prophet _that there have been Death Eater reports in Hogsmead. _

_Tell Kat I said hi, keep yourself and your friends safe. _

_Nicholas._

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked, spotting the worried look on James' face. "Is everything alright? Isabella, and Nicholas?"

"Who and who?" Alice asked.

"James' parents." Sirius explained.

James nodded. "Yeah, they're fine. It's just a weekly letter..." He said, and handed the letter to Lily under the table, who took it with shaking hands and pocketed it, making a note to read it when she was alone.

Remus watched the two, and even though the others had not noticed the exchange, he had. Being a werewolf wasn't all that bad. It gave you killer instincts.

James caught Remus looking, and blinked innocently at him. Lily however, didn't notice Remus looking.

"Okay, we'd better get going..." Sirius said standing up.

"Where are you off to?" Eleanor asked, looking up at him.

"Quidditch practice. Oi! Sanders!" He called to a brunette sixth year, who looked up from her conversation to Sirius.

"What?"

"Get McKinnon, Finnigan, Wood and Bell! Meet us at the pitch in ten minutes"

The girl shot him a thumbs up and turned back to the other end of the table and started calling the other two chasers, one beater, and the keeper.

"Come on Prongs..."

James nodded and stood up, winking at Lily and followed Sirius out of the Great Hall.

Eleanor and Alice rounded on Lily at once.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked incredulously.

Frank looked up startled.

"What?" Lily asked innocently.

"James winked at you!" Eleanor hissed.

Lily shrugged. "I'm going to go watch him practice... He asked me if I wanted to and I said yes."

Alice and Eleanor exchanged looks, then smiled cockily at Lily.

"Lily loves James!" They sang.

Lily shook her head furiously. "No! We're friends, I swear!" She looked to Remus, pleading for help.

Remus shrugged and finished his breakfast.

"Well, I gotta go." He said wiping his mouth and standing up.

"And where are you off to?" Eleanor asked suspiciously.

"I gotta practice commentary." He said and with a quick goodbye wave, darted out of the hall.

"What's the big deal about commentaring? I can do it in my sleep.." Eleanor muttered, turning back to her empty plate.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later..." Lily said standing up and heading to the door, where she saw James waiting for her, with a grin on her face.

"You didn't have to wait you know..." She said.

"I know, I wanted to talk about the letter."

"Oh." Lily looked away from him, back into the Great Hall.

She felt his arms around her suddenly and jumped a bit.

"Lils, it'll be okay. My dad won't let your mum or sister get hurt." He said reassuringly.

Lily nodded and pulled away. "Thanks." She said smiling weakly at him.

He smiled back. "Don't worry about it."

He kept his arm around her and they walked off towards the Quidditch Pitch.

Melissa, who had been hiding behind a statue of a man looking lost, watched them go, Anger rising inside.

"Hey Melissa." A voice said and she jumped. "Not spying, are we?"

She looked up and saw Matthew sitting on the banister of the Marble Staircase grinning at her.

"Shut up Davis."

"Alright _Hart_. But I thought you and I could be considered friends? Besides the fact that you want James, and I want Lily. And they seem to want each other..."

She glared at him for a second, then sighed. "Fine, what do you want?"

"Same thing you do. I want Lily to lose interest in James, and I want him to leave her alone and find someone else. You know what I reckon?"

"What?"

"I reckon he gave her some sort of potion... Or hexed her into liking him."

Melissa shook her head. "She asked him herself if he wanted to be friends yesterday at lunch."

"How do we know he didn't do anything before?"

"Because-"

"They both were up all Friday night. Easy chance."

Melissa watched him cautiously. "I don't trust you."

"Why not?" He asked, sliding down to meet her. "We both have a common goal... Sort of. I want Lily, you want James. Don't see why, he's a blundering, attention seeking git."

Melissa scowled. "Don't insult him."

Matt put up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, but the fact remains, they want each other."

"She doesn't want him! She wants to be friends... Idiot girl." Melissa said sourly.

Matt grinned evilly. "I still think he did something to her."

"James wouldn't-"

"You never know, do you Hart?"

Melissa glared at him.

"What do you say, we team up?"

Melissa didn't break her glare, thinking hard about what he had said.

"It could be possible _she _did something to him as well..." Matt said tauntingly.

At this, Melissa's rage got the best of her.

"Deal. We'll team up."

"That's what I thought."

---

"Lily! Watch this!" James called from fifty feet in the air.

She shot a golden thread out of her wand, that spelled out "OK!" In the air in front of her, so James would know she was watching.

He shot forward, like a dart. He threw the Quaffle in the air then, with a quick turn, spun around in the air three times, the tip of his broomstick hit the Quaffle, which soared lightning fast across the pitch and into the middle goal post.

A few fangirls that were sitting a few rows away from Lily stood on their feet and cheered.

James ignored them, and spotted Lily, who was laughing and clapping her hands. "Yeah James!" She called.

He punched the air triumphantly and turned back to the rest of the team.

"Come on Wood! You could've stopped that!"

Thomas Wood, the Keeper waved feebly from the goal posts.

"Alright! McKinnon and Sirius! Let the bludgers out, Sanders! Get ready for the Snitch!" He instructed, and Lily watched in amazement as the team obeyed.

The other two chasers, Stephanie Bell and Samantha Finnigan had retrieved the Quaffle, and were passing it back and forth while flying up to meet James.

"Alright!" James called for his teams attention. "Let's do play four... And remember Steph," He added, looking at the fourth year. "Don't let the pressure get to you, focus on the goal posts as if it's the only thing around. But at the same time, watch out for the opposing teams chasers. Come on... I know you can do it!" He said encouragingly, and Stephanie nodded.

The bludgers were released, along with the Snitch.

"Sanders! Don't lose the Snitch this time!" Sirius called, flying into the air, his bat ready.

Andrew McKinnon flew up to the same height as Sirius and hovered across the pitch from him.

"Okay, let's go!" James said and tossed the Quaffle into the air, and immediately flew away from it, letting Samantha catch it in her arm and turn her broom around, and fly towards the goal posts. Stephanie flew under her, preparing herself for the catch. Samantha dropped it, and Stephanie caught it smoothly.

"Good job!" James called from twenty feet away.

Stephanie darted forward, rising as she did so, she raised her right arm, ready to hurtle the Quaffle through the goal post, where Thomas hovered, ready, when a bludger Andrew hit went astray and instead of going towards the ground, flew up and hit Stephanie in the left arm.

She let out a gasp of pain, but remembered James' advice. With one final thrust, she threw the Quaffle, which Thomas failed to block and it soared through the left-most goal post.

The team started clapping, while James flew to Stephanie, who was floating in the same spot, holding her left arm, but grinning broadly.

"I knew you could do it!" He said, patting her on the back. "Let's get you to the hospital wing..." He said, and flew down with her, the rest of the team following.

"Lily!" Alice called from the top of the stands.

Lily turned around and waved.

"How's it going?" She asked, jumping down a few steps and coming to meet her, Frank following.

"It's going great! They're really good..."

"Uh-oh... What happened to Steph?"

"Hit by a bludger."

Alice shook her head. "Gosh, this is such a dangerous sport. I don't see why we have it at school..."

"Cuz it's fun!" Frank said grinning. "You don't have to play!"

After that, Alice seemed to take a different opinion of the game.

"I'm gonna go help James take her to the hospital wing!" Lily stated, jumping to her feet.

Alice rolled her eyes, but let Lily go.

Lily ran down the metal steps and met James on the ground.

"This seems familiar..." He said laughing.

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "I didn't throw my arms around you."

He shrugged. "Pretty close though."

She ignored that and looked at Stephanie, who was supporting her arm while talking animatedly to Andrew about the play she had just pulled off.

"I'm really sorry about this Steph..." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "How bad is it?"

She shrugged. "Not so bad. I can't really feel it though."

Andrew knocked his head with his fist angrily.

"Hey, stop! It's alright. I'm fine. And if we're lucky, you'll do that to Slytherin on Thursday." She said grinning.

Andrew grinned back.

"Okay guys... I think we did great today, Slytherin doesn't stand a chance!" James said, and the team cheered. "Sanders, did you catch the Snitch?"

Jessica Sanders nodded, and held up her fist, where a golden ball was concealed. "Caught it right before she got hit."

"Awesome." James said. "Let's get changed. Steph, do you need someone-"

"I'll go!" Andrew volunteered, shooting his hand into the air.

"Okay, get her to Madam Promfrey, the rest of you, let's go get changed."

The team nodded and started walking away, James turned to Lily. "Do you want to come, or do you want to wait?"

She laughed. "I'll wait outside the changing rooms." She said, and walked with him to the little cabin on the side of the pitch.

"Where's Remus?" She asked, scanning the stands. She hadn't seen him commenting at all.

"What do you mean?"

"He said he had to practice commenting..."

James chuckled. "He's a good commentator already. I bet he just said that to get out of the Great Hall."

"Oh, okay."

James waved goodbye to Lily, before walking into the cabin to change out of his Quidditch robes, and back into his khakis and button down shirt.

"Hey mate, do you know when the next game is?" Sirius said in an undertone.

James nodded. "Thursday..."

"Yeah, and guess what's on Wednesday?"

James thought for a minute, then his eyes fell upon the moon calender.

"Uh-oh..."

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm sure reserve commentator can-"

"We don't _have _a reserve."

"Dumbledore must know, right?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Poor Moony... First match and all."

Sirius nodded.

"Well, I guess... I dunno. I'll talk to McGonagall. See you back inside." He said and left the room to meet Lily.

"What's the matter?" She asked, spotting the nervous look on James' face.

"What? Oh um... Nothing, I'm fine..." He said.

As much as he loved Lily, he could not give up his friends secret.

She didn't fully believe him, but left the topic alone.

**Hope you liked the _extra _long chapter!**

**So.. What do you think? **

**James is a great guy, and there is definitely some drama coming up..**

**And some funny stuff!**

**:) Take carez until next update my friends. Which will be soon, since I have no life.**


	10. Realization After The Match

**It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans?**

**This is by far my favorite story I've ever written! You know, I actually started having dreams about it? **

**1. I love my readers/reviewers.  
2. This chapter is not the best in my opinion. :-\  
3. I will try to work in requests. :D**

**_---  
_****_She didn't fully believe him, but left the topic alone.  
---_**

All of Monday and Tuesday, James could be found tracking down people, asking them if they'd like to commentate for the game on Thursday. Many of them asked why it was only for this game, seeing as Remus looked fine to them. Little did they know that Remus would be far from fine on the day of the game. Everyone he asked turned him down, because they did not want to start an rivalries with other Houses, or be put on the spot.

"Oh come on! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" James shouted Tuesday night to Amos Diggory, a fifth year HufflePuff.

"No it isn't! What if I mess up, or you guys do great and Slytherin pounds on _me_?"

"Why the bloody hell would they do that!?"

"I hate the Slytherins! I'm not going to be _nice _about them losing!"

"Fine, if they beat on you, I'll hex 'em, okay?"

"No James, I'm sorry." Amos said, turned and walked away.

Fury pounding in his eardrums, James turned around and walked up the Marble Staircase, the moon catching his eye through a window.

"Balderdash." He muttered the the Fat Lady, who swung forward on her hinges, letting him in.

He looked around the common room, and didn't spot any face he wanted to go and talk to.

No green eyes, no black shaggy hair.

He went him to his dormitory to see if Sirius was up there, he wasn't.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He muttered, tapping a blank piece of parchment, which turned into a map.

He unfolded it, and scanned the overview of Hogwarts, spotting the people he wanted to see in the Hospital Wing.

Around... Remus' bed?

_Crap. What if something slips? _

"Mischief managed!" He said, and darted back out of the room.

"Hey James-!" Melissa tried getting his attention but he waved her off and ran out of the portrait hole.

"You see that? I bet he's running to Lily." Matthew said, watching the portrait hole close behind James.

"When should we start?"

"As soon as possible."

"But it'll take at least a month-"

"Then while that works, we'll work on something else!"

---

"Is he gonna be alright?" Lily asked nervously, looking down at pale faced Remus.

"Yes, he'll be fine." Madam Promfrey reassured, measuring a dark potion into a cup.

Alice kept nervously glancing at Eric's bed, not talking with the others.

Sirius wasn't looking at Remus, but at the look on Eleanor's face.

"What are you thinking?" He asked suspiciously.

She waited until the healer had gone to voice her thoughts.

"It's funny, isn't? Remus _always _gets sick around the full moon."

Sirius felt a little color go from his face.

"What? Th-that's ridiculous!"

"Actually... She's right. This isn't the first time he's collapsed." Lily said thoughtfully.

"He didn't collapse!"

The door burst open and James ran in, passing Peter who had the ears of an elephant, and Eric, who was still passed out.

"Prongs! Tell them they're crazy, they think Remus gets sick every full moon!" Sirius looked at James desperately.

"What? Thats- no, you guys are imagining things." He said.

Eleanor didn't say anything but Lily shrugged. "If it was anything serious, I'm sure you guys would tell us. If he's not in any fatal harm, then I believe you." She smiled.

Sirius sighed in relief.

"So Alice!" James said, breaking the tension. "How is it with Eric?"

Alice glared at him. "I'm not a bad person!"

"It is pretty harsh... Setting up plans with Frank before Eric even knows-"

"Alright! I'll... I'll talk to him."

"Wait," Lily started, looking around to Eric's bed. "I thought he left on Monday?"

Eleanor nodded. "He did, but then he was stunned in Defense."

"Oh."

"Any luck finding a commentator?" Sirius asked James, who shook his head.

"Everyone's scared that Slytherin will pound on them, and even Slytherins are too scared."

"You asked Slytherins!?"

"Well it wasn't as if it's only for our game!"

"Prongs, mate. You can't have expected a Slytherin to commentate for a game they know they're going to lose!"

James sighed. "Whatever... Do you guys know anyone who can commentate?" He asked hopefully, looking up at the girls.

They shook their heads.

"Shit..." James muttered.

"Wait a sec." Lily said turning to Eleanor.

"What?" She asked nervously.

"Ellie, you _did _say you can commentate in your sleep!"

James looked at Ellie, relief washing slowly onto his face.

"What? No, I was only-"

"She _did _say that!" Alice said, nodding.

"Now's your chance Ferachi." Sirius grinned.

"Shut up Black."

"Aw come on Ellie!"

"Please?"

"Yeah Ferachi!"

"Fine! I'll do it..." She said nervously.

"Thanks El." James said grinning.

"I'm not doing it for you Potter." She said, turning back to Remus, a look of utter fear planted on her face.

---

Wednesday night, James, Peter and Sirius left the common room under the cloak at midnight, just as Professor McGonagall hurried out with Remus, and slipped him under the roots of the now stationary tree and quickly moving away. With a wave of her wand, the trees branches started moving menacingly again.

Peter transformed into his rat form, and when he was sure McGonagall had went back inside the school, he scurried towards the root that stopped the tree and pressed it with his paw.

The tree stopped, and James and Sirius pulled the cloak off and darted forwards.

Since they were to big in their animal form to fit under the root, Peter went first, and Sirius and James followed.

Once inside the tunnel they transformed into the Stag and Dog, then ran down the tunnel, following the howls of pain from Remus.

Back at the school, Eleanor heard a howl of pain and her eyes snapped open.

She hurried towards the window, saw the stationary tree, until Peter crawled back out from underneath and hit the root again.

"What the...?" She asked to no one in particular.

A dogs bark of glee followed the howls of pain.

"What is going on?" Eleanor asked sleepily.

"Miss Ferachi?" A voice came and Eleanor turned around to see Professor McGonagall, standing in the dorm, watching her curiously.

"Professor!"

"Miss Ferachi, are you alright?"

"There are these sounds, coming from the Womping Willow!"

A small sad smile appeared on the Professors face.

"Go back to bed Miss Ferachi, it's not safe to be curious. After all, curiosity cursed the Niffler."

"Alright Professor."

"You're commentating tomorrow, aren't you?"

Eleanor nodded. "Professor? What's wrong with Remus?"

She didn't answer.

"Go back to sleep Eleanor." She said, and turned around and swept from the room.

---

"Albus, I fear Eleanor Ferachi is about to discover the truth about Remus Lupin."

"Really Minevra? What makes you think that?"

"After the repeated reports of Samuel Bagman in the girls dormitory, I check regulary on them. Tonight, Eleanor Ferachi was watching the Womping Willow, and asked me about the howls coming from it."

"Well, if Remus feels comfortable enough for her to know, then he will let her. But in the mean time, I trust Miss Ferachi, and I know she won't sneak off to the tree, like the incident we had two years go."

"Very well Headmaster."

"Goodnight Minevra."

"Goodnight."

---

"Is Remus still in the hospital?" Eleanor asked, noticing his absence at breakfast.

James nodded, his eyes unfocused.

"Oh..." She looked down at her sausages, and pushed them away, queasy.

"What's the matter?" Lily asked.

"What? Oh, nothing. Nothing's wrong" She said looking up at the staff table for a distraction.

"El, you'll be fine today." Alice said reassuringly, patting her on the back.

"It's not me I'm worried about!" She said and looked around to make sure nobody was listening.

"I'm worried about Remus-"

"Aw lay off that, will you?" Sirius said irritably.

"What's wrong wih you two?" Frank asked. "You're crankier than usual."

Peter stayed quiet, and looked to James and Sirius, wondering how they're going to respond.

"Nothing's wrong. We're just-"

"We're just nervous about the game." Sirius finished James' sentence.

"What? How can you guys be nervous? You were great at practice..."

James shrugged and continued to eat his eggs.

Lily leaned across the table and put a reassuring hand on his arm, he looked up surprised.

"You guys will do great." She smiled at him, causing him to spill eggs on himself.

"Ha, you goof ball." Sirius laughed and James threw a slice of toast at him.

Lily laughed and pulled her hand away. James pretended not to mind.

"So, Ferachi. Are you ready?"

"Sirius! It's not like she's playing. Stop making her so nervous."

Eleanor grinned. "I'm not scared. I thought I said that already?"

Five minutes later, Sirius hollered down the table to the rest of the team, and across the Hall the Slytherin team started to stand up.

Much to James' pleasure, boos followed the Slytherins as they walked to the doors.

"See you guys after the match!" James said and led his team to the doors, causing a wave of cheers to echo in the hall.

"Should I go right now, or later?" Eleanor asked.

Alice shrugged.

"Go now." Frank advised.

She nodded and stood up and ran out after them.

Now it was only Frank, Peter, Alice and Lily.

"They'll do great." Lily smiled and the others nodded.

"Poor Remus..." Peter said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

Peter shrugged. "It just sucks, doesn't? Getting sick every month-"

"Mister Petegrew, glad to see you're out of the Hospital." Albus Dumbledore said from behind Peter, his eyes flashing.

"Pr-Professor! Yeah, I got out yesterday..."

"Good to hear. Now, all of you had better go put on our scarves, it's going to be cold today."

The four of them nodded, and stood up.

The Hall started to empty out, as the students made their way to the Quidditch Pitch.

---

"What'd you say we're nervous about the game for?" James whispered, pulling his Quidditch robes on.

"Well if you wanted to tell them about last night-"

"Sh! You could've said anything, but you said that."

"Hey, what I said got Lily to comfort you. Be grateful." Sirius grinned.

James grinned back. "Yeah, okay. Are you guys ready?" He asked, looking to Andrew and Thomas.

They nodded.

"Great, Bell, Sanders and Finnigan will meet us outside-"

"Or I can go check." Sirius suggested, his eyes twinkling.

Andrew threw his broom at him, and Sirius ducked, laughing.

"Chill mate, I don't like Steph that way. She's all yours." He grinned and Andrew went red.

"Whatver." He said, retrieving his broom.

"Okay... Let's go." James said, and as he said the other three members were waiting in the small corridor outside.

"Good luck everyone." James said and they walked out of the cabin, meeting Slytherin as they came out of their cabin.

Madam Hooch stood on the side of the pitch, ready for the two teams.

"Now I want a nice clean game. From all of you." She said, eyeing Mcnair, the Slytherin team captain.

He and James shook hands, hard.

They mounted their brooms, and Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air and they were off!

Sirius flew to where Eleanor was sitting with the mic. "You okay?" He asked, and she nodded

He gave her a thumbs up and flew back to the game.

It was a thrilling match, but unfortunately Eleanor did not know how to describe the various techniques the Gryffindors were using, so she made up her own terms.

"And there goes Potter! Pulling of a Saint Nicholas..." (Referring to a fake pass)

"Why did she just call that a Saint Nicholas?" Lily whispered to Alice, who shrugged.

When Gryffindor did play four, Eleanor simply squealed and said "WOW! Did you see that? Stephanie Bell caught the Quaffle when Samantha Finnigan dropped it! What luck! And she scored! 30 -nil Gryffindor!"

Lily started laughing when she saw the confused expression on James' face.

"Slytherin has the Quaffle! Ugly thing, isn't it? No I meant MacNair!" She laughed and Slytherins jeered.

"MacNair passes to Rookwood! Back to MacNair... Wow they really can't make up their minds can they? Lestrange has it now, he aims and Wood blocks! 30-nil Gryffindor!"

"Potter has the Quaffle! Passed it to Bell, who dropped it and caught by Finnigan... Back to Potter...40-nil Gryffindor!" Girls cheered in the crowd at the sight of James making a perfect goal.

"Sorry girls! He's taken by none other than LILY EVANS!"

"She did not!" Lily cried, flushing.

Alice laughed. "She did! I gotta congratulate her on that one..."

James was grinning and waving maniacally at Lily. She waved weakly back.

"BLUDGER COMING TOWARDS SANDERS! Hit by Parkinson! Come on Sirius!" She cheered as Sirius hit the bludger away.

"Whoa! It's like ping-pong!" Eleanor muttered as Joseph Parkinson hit the bludger back to Sirius, who hit it again.

Frank slapped his forhead. "Why did James pick her?!"

Alice laughed and Lily shrugged.

"HAS SANDERS SEEN THE SNITCH!?" Eleanor cried as Jessica dived to the ground, followed closely by Antonin Dolohov.

"Whoa! Foul!" Eleanor cried, and she knew what she was talking about this time.

Alecto Carrow, a beater for Slytherin had thrown her bat at Jessica. It hit her in the shoulder and she fell back. Luckily, the snitch had gotten away so Dolohov did not catch it.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and James was allowed a penalty throw.

He flew forward and hurtled it, letting Eleanor shout "50- nil Gryffindor!"

The game continued, James, Steph and Samantha making perfect goals, inceasing the score to 110. Slytherin managed to score three, before Jessica caught the snitch.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! 260-30 GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily cheered with the rest of the school - minus the Slytherins.

Across the pitch, Snape sat sourly in the stands.

Amycus Carrow noticed, and shook his head.

"It's just a game, all those Mudbloods will die soon enough." He reassured.

Snape glared at him, didn't answer and stalked away.

Back on the winning houses' side, Lily was running out of the stands, followed by the teams friends.

Not realizing what she was doing, she threw her arms around James and he lifted her into the air, both of them laughing.

"That was amazing!" She said when he put her down.

He grinned at her and was pulled away by Sirius, who was being attacked by a group of Ravenclaw fangirls.

"Wow, all this excitement for the first game!" Frank said laughing.

"It was a great game!" Lily insisted.

James and Sirius joined them again, re-counting the best moments of the game.

Eleanor came stumbling towards them, red in the face.

"What's the matter with you?" Alice asked.

"Did I really do _that _bad?"

Lily and Alice burst out laughing.

Sirius shook his head. "Geez Ferachi. You must be _deaf _to now know how bad you did."

"We'll tell you all about it." James said grinning, putting his arm around Lily.

Lily nodded and they walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room, the team following, and the Gryffindors following them.

---

In the Common Room, James and Sirius managed to nick plenty of food for a party.

"What I don't get, is why there's a match today. Aren't they usually on weekends?" a third year asked.

James grinned. "It's Dumbledores birthday tomorrow, so we have a four day break."

"NO WAY!" Sirius shouted. "I thought it was for the heck of it! THREE DAYS OFF!" He cheered and started skipping around the room, singing.

James laughed and rolled his eyes.

Eleanor wasn't up for celebrating, so she spent the time in the Hospital Wing by Remus' bedside.

"Please Remus, feel better." She said, quietly, feeling tears fall down her face.

"El?" Lily asked nervously coming into the ward.

"Oh, hi Lily." Eleanor said, wiping the tears away quickly.

"Eleanor, he'll be fine. James told me he'll be back at classes on Monday. And out of here tonight!"

Eleanor nodded. "Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Remus is a werewolf."

**Cliff Hanger?  
****Yes, lexiz73. I will add your request :)  
****It actually fits in with a previous idea of mine...  
You might have to wait a bit though, that okay?  
****Please review!!!!**


	11. Moaning Myrtle

**It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans?**

**OMG! I finally saw HBP (WITH EXPLODINGWEEKEND! Author of A Very Clever Plan, The Great Sugar High of Sirius Black, Musical Marauders, and Twenty One ways to Annoy Draco. All GREAT stories/Oneshots!) I currently have the music in my head. What did you guys think of it? **

**So last night, when I couldn't fall asleep because I was so excited, an idea came to me. An idea, for this chapter!**

**_Tell everybody I'm on my way!  
_****_And I'm loving every step I take  
_****_With the sun beating down, yes I'm on my way  
_****_And I can't keep this smile off my face  
_****- Phill Collins, On my Way**

**Ah! I tried to see if it works, but it's giving me other stuff, so sorry for any confusion! I know there were atleast 3 emails telling you theres a new chapter up, but its really just one. I'm so sorry!**

**_---_****_  
"I think Remus is a werewolf."  
---_**

"A werewolf? She's crazy!" James faked a laugh, nervously looking over to Remus, who was sitting comfortably on an armchair by the fire, scratching Cocoa, Lily's cat, behind the ears.

"That's what I told her... I mean, he couldn't be, could he?" Lily said, looking worried.

James shook his head a little too vigorously. "No no no. He's not a werewolf. Don't worry." James reassured her.

Lily nodded, and turned back to her Defense homework.

Later that night, she re-layed her conversation with James, to Eleanor.

"No, he's lying! Or he doesn't know. I mean, would Remus really tell _James_?"

Lily scowled. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, it's just... If James knows, Sirius knows. James tells Sirius everything-"

"No, he doesn't." Lily said quietly.

"What?"

"He doesn't. But what does any of this matter anyway? If James says so then-"

"Ofcourse, if _James _says so!" Eleanor said shrilly. "It doesn't matter if Remus is in any danger-"

"El! If he was in any danger then Dumbledore wouldn't want him at Hogwarts-"

"Dumbledore thinks _every _child with magical abilities deserves a chance to learn!"

"I didn't say he doesn't! You said that Remus is in danger, I don't think that Dumbledore would allow a werewolf to occupy the Hospital Wing every full moon!"

"Okay then, he goes somewhere. Like the Womping Willow! I heard noises coming from there-"

"But Eleanor! I really don't think-"

"It all adds up Lily! The sickness, the shrieks of pain, the time of the month-"

"Alright, say he's a werewolf. Fine. But what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know!" Eleanor cried, falling onto her bed.

Seconds later Lily heard quiet sobs.

"El...?"

"What if he's in danger Lily?" She sobbed sitting up.

Lily went to her bed and put an arm around her. "Eleanor, I really don't know if James was telling the truth or not. But it's not really out business if he is or isn't. There isn't anything we can really do. For all we know it might just be in your head."

Eleanor nodded, wiping tears away.

"Okay Lily. You're right, it's probably all in my head..."

Lily hugged her, just as Alice came into the room.

"Hey you guys! El, you alright?" She asked, rushing to her side.

Eleanor nodded. "J-just heard about more deaths. I'll be fine." She lied, smiling at Alice.

Alice nodded. "It really is sad... Frank's uncle was taken the other day for questioning. He was so worried."

Lily sighed. "Soon, there will be someone. Someone Voldemort-" Alice and Eleanor flinched but Lily ignored them "Someone Voldemort fears. And that person will be the one to end it all."

Eleanor nodded in agreement, and one by one they went back to their own beds and fell asleep.

---

The following Monday, Alice, Lily, Eleanor, Sirius, James and Remus left Transfiguration and drifted through the corridors, James and Remus laughing at Sirius, who still had the ears and tail of a donkey.

"James! Please put me right!" He pouted, tugging at one of the ears.

James laughed. "No chance! Not till _after _lunch."

Sirius froze. "B-but then the ladies will think I'm- I'm a physo!" He moaned.

"Don't they already?" Lily muttered to Eleanor who giggled, watching Remus closely.

Except for a fresh cut in his face, and the bags under his eyes, he looked normal.

"Remus, what happened to your cheek?" Eleanor asked, pointing at the new scar.

"What? Oh this? Just... Just a little Charms practice gone astray..."

"But you had it-"

Alice cut her off with a shriek when she saw the time on her watch.

"Ellie! I'm meeting Frank in the grounds in ten minutes! Help me!" She cried, pulling Ellie away, who grabbed Lily's arm.

"Why do _I _have to go?" Lily complained, who didn't really like to be around when Alice looked in a mirror.

"Because you can't leave me alone with her!" Eleanor called behind her shoulder.

The Marauders watched them go, slightly confused.

"See you back in the common room!" Lily shouted over her shoulder.

James nodded, and waved goodbye to her back.

In the bathroom, Lily and Eleanor were leaning against the wall opposite a huge mirror, that Alice was using to fix her already fixed hair, oblivious to any other activity in the room.

"Lily, I know that scar wasn't from a Charm-"

"Eleanor! I thought you let that go?"

"No! If Remus-"

"Remus?" Moaning Myrtle's voice came, and she floated out of a cubicle, looking at Eleanor. "Remus Lupin? The werewolf?"

Eleanor and Lily exchanged glances, Eleanor resisting the urge to chant "Told you so!"

"Myrtle, why do you think he's a werewolf?" Lily demanded.

"Oh no, I don't _think_. I _know_."

"How...?" Eleanor breathed.

"Every full moon, he transforms into a werewolf in the Shrieking Shack. I used to go visit him. He never seemed to want me around... Maybe it's just in his nature. But two years ago three other animals joined him and I stopped going."

"Three other animals?" Lily asked.

Myrtle nodded. "A rat, a dog, and a stag."

Lily's eyes widened.

"Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs..." She whispered.

"What?" Moaning Myrtle asked, shooting Lily a look full of dislike.

"Oh, nothing Myrtle-"

"I knew it! You think I'm a freak too! I'm not lying!" She wailed and dived back into the cubicle, causing a large amount of water to flow out of the toilet.

"Huh?" Alice asked, looking away from her reflection. "Did I miss something?" She asked, eyeing Lily and Eleanor, who were drenched in water.

Eleanor threw water off her hands and shook her head. "No Al, you didn't miss _anything_." She said sarcastically.

---

"What happened to you guys?" James exclaimed, spotting Lily and Eleanor walking still drenched into the Common Room a few minutes later.

"Myrtle." Lily huffed and Remus ran his wand from her head to her feet, drying her and turning to do Eleanor.

"Gah! That girl is a monster!" Sirius gasped. He was lying horizontally in his chair so his legs were hanging off the arm rest and his back was up against the other arm rest.

"No, technically she's a ghost." Lily said, falling into an armchair. "Thanks Remus." She added.

He nodded and continued drying Eleanor.

"What'd she do that was so bad?" James asked, lowering _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

"You don't want to know." Sirius shuddered.

"Yeah I do!" James grinned.

Sirius gulped, then looked at James. "Trust me. You don't want to know." He said in a barely audible whisper.

Eleanor and Remus joined them, Eleanor watching Remus extra carefully.

She looked to Lily for help, and an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, you guys know what my favorite animal is?" She asked casually, watching James.

"What?"

"A stag."

James dropped his book and gaped at her.

"What's the matter James?"

"N-nothing." He said, picking up his book again.

"Mine's a wolf." Eleanor said, grinning.

The Marauders looked at each other, then looked back to Lily and Eleanor, who were smiling innocently.

"Alright WHO TOLD YOU?! PETER!!" Sirius said loudly, causing several second years to jump in alarm.

"Tell us what?" Lily asked.

"That we're Anim-"

"That those are our favorite animals too." James said, covering Sirius' mouth.

Sirius mumbled something from behind James' hand and nodded.

"Ouch!" James pulled his hand away fast. "You bit me!"

"You can't blame me! I'm hungry! Let's go get lunch! I don't want these anymore!" Sirius whined, tugging at his ears.

Remus was still watching Eleanor, who was smiling innocently back.

"Can't, told Peter we'd wait for him." James replied simply.

"Aw man. Scrawny little Wormy." Sirius patted his empty stomach, and looked to the Portrait Hole longingly.

"Scrawny reminds me of a rat." Eleanor said suddenly, then clapped a hand over her mouth as the three guys looked at her suspiciously.

"Uh-huh..." James said. He looked to Sirius, who shrugged and lowered himself back against the arm rest.

The Portrait Hole opened and Peter stumbled in, his hair slightly smoking.

"Wormy! Let's go!" Sirius said, leaping up and marching towards Peter. James followed.

"No wait! I have to change-" Peter squirmed when James and Sirius grabbed an arm each and lifted him into the air.

"No! FOOD." Sirius said, and he and James walked out, carrying Peter in the air with them.

"Remus, aren't you hungry?" Lily asked, standing up to follow the others.

He nodded. "I'll meet you down there. El, can I talk to you?"

Eleanor nodded. She had expected this and hadn't even bothered standing up.

"Cya Lils." She called.

Lily put her hand up to let Eleanor know she heard and left.

"Hiya Moony." Eleanor grinned up at Remus.

"Eleanor." He said slowly.

"Yes?" She smiled up at him.

"What were you and Lily talking about?" He asked, taking Lilys empty seat next to Eleanor.

"Oh, nothing. Were we talking about something?"

"Eleanor-"

"I know Remus. And so does Lily. Moaning Myrtle confirmed what I thought."

"You already thought I was-"

Eleanor nodded.

"How did you-"

"Come on Remus! I can certainly put two and two together. One, you're always sick around full moon, two, I heard howls coming from the Womping Willow. _Which _was planted two days before our first year!"

"And-and you're not scared?" Remus asked nervously.

"Scared? For who? Me?"

Remus nodded.

"No! I'm scared for you!" She said poking him hard in the chest.

"Me?"

"Yes! What if something happens?! And with the other three there-"

"They're big animals. Except for Peter. He was originally going for a hog, but he could only manage a rat. James and Sirius keep me under control."

"But what if-"

"El, it's alright. James and Sirius are big animals and they keep me under control."

"But-"

"Eleanor!"

"Fine. Let's go down to lunch..." She mumbled.

"There you go!" Remus said smiling.

She did not return the smile and walked down with him in silence.

**I now have a flow of ideas :)**

**Sorry again for crowding your inbox **

**I'm watching PPP!**


	12. What's Wrong?

**It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans?**

**I realized that I made a mistake with one of the characters, Samantha Finnigan. But Seamus' father is a muggle, so let's say he took his moms last name, okay? :)**

**_---  
She did not return the smile and walked down with him in silence.  
---_**

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Lily asked that night after Alice had fallen asleep.

"No, you already know." Eleanor replied.

"Oh, do I?"

"Yes, you do. But if you're waiting for a confirmation, James will have to give you that."

Lily stayed quiet for a minute. Thinking about how she could get James to let her know.

"Lily, I know what you're thinking." Eleanor said, breaking her train of thought. "Don't try and get it out of James-"

"I wasn't going to." Lily said, turning over in her bed.

"Good, because something tells me he can't wait to show you that he's your favorite animal."

---

"How could they do this to me!?" Sirius gasped, looking at the _Dailey Prophet_, horrified.

"What!? What happened?!" James panicked, snatching the paper away from him. "Wow, that's just... That's just beyond cruel."

Eleanor shrieked, and grabbed the paper. "Damn." She whispered, and the paper slipped from her fingers and landed infront of Lily with a dull _flump_.

**Bludger Attack**

Yesterday at Two PM, a group of Death Eaters bewitched a pair of bludgers

to target a Muggle Family, and set them loose in said Muggles' home. The family was not taken to St. Mungos in time,

and did not make it. No leads on who the Death Eaters were yet, aurors still searching for _(ct. pg 7)_

"Oh my god!" Lily gasped looking away from the article.

"How could they do this to me!" Sirius wailed into his hands.

"Aw it's okay Padfoot. Have some bacon." James said, patting him on the back.

Sirius shook his head. "How can I eat when Bludgers have deceived me? Bludgers... The spirit of Quidditch! The object so many beaters take their anger out on. The-"

"The reason so many people are injured." Remus said under his breath.

"Moony! How could you?"

Remus shrugged. "I'm just saying. Bludgers are the reason I ended up in the Hospital Wing last year with a cracked skull, broken nose, and several missing teeth."

Eleanor gasped, dropping her fork. Sirius on the other hand, waved away Remus' point.

"Madam Promfrey fixed you." He said, returning to his bacon.

"What happened to 'how can I eat' ?" Lily asked.

Sirius shrugged. "If-I-don-ea-I-die." He said through a mouth full.

After breakfast James and Lily headed towards Care of Magical Creatures while the others headed to Divination and Astronomy.

"You okay Lily?" James asked, breaking the short silence.

Lily nodded. "Just freaked out by the Bludger attack..."

James nodded. "Death Eaters are idiots." He said, causing a group of Slytherins to shoot him death glares.

Lily grinned, ignoring them.

They were nearing the Great Oak Doors when a shrill voice echoed through out the hall.

"JAMSIE!!"

Lily and James turned around slowly, to see Marlene Smith - a sixth year Hufflepuff - running towards them.

The group of Slytherins sniggered.

Marlene ignored them and ran right up to James.

"H-hey Marlene." James said cautiously.

"Jamsie-" (James winced at the name) "- I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" She asked somewhat confident.

Lily froze.

James sensed Lily beside him and did some quick thinking.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking tea in Hogsmead on the 7th-"

"How about dinner, tonight in the Great Hall?"

"Um, okay?" She said a little dispiritedly. "At eight?"

"Eight." James repeated and she turned on her heel and sped away.

James turned back and saw Lily, stone faced.

"Was'matter?"

She shrugged and walked outside. "Ooh! Look! Nifflers!" She pointed and hurried down the steps, scooped one up and cuddled with it.

---

Dinner that night was extremely awkward.

Lily had made Eleanor come down early with her, so she could eat and leave before James arrived, but Peeves had caused havoc in the kitchens, and the house elves didn't send the food up until a minute to eight.

While they had waited, Remus and Sirius had joined Lily and Eleanor.

"Hey Lils." Remus greeted cheerfully, sitting beside her.

"Hey." She said distractedly, for James and Marlene had just walked in, Marlene cluthing James' arm.

"Marlene, it's just dinner!" James hissed.

She giggled, but did not let go of him.

To Lily's horror, James and Marle sat right infront of her.

"Hi Lily!" Marlene said grinning.

Lily looked away, and noticed the plates infront of her were full of food. No one hesitated to dig in.

"Here Jamise." Marlene said in what was supposed to be a seductive voice and brought her own fork to James' mouth. Lily fought the urge to throw her own fork at her.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, then to Lily. Sirius nudged James in the ribs.

"Marlene, one I can feed myself, and two this is only our first date."

Marlene nodded, but did not stop her sickening actions.

Finally, dessert was sent up and Lily took a slice of Treacle Tart. "James! What would you like?" Marlene asked.

"I'll just take some Strawberry Tart." James said, serving himself.

Lily hurried to finish her slice, and smiled as she swallowed the last bite.

At this point however, Marlene threw her arm around James and scooted over so she was pressed right against him.

Lily automatically swung her leg upward, and her insides filled with satisfaction when she felt her foot make contact with James' leg. Marlenes arm fell and James' face contorted with mild pain. He looked at Lily curiously. She smiled innocently back.

"Well, see you all later." She said standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Where are you off to?" Remus asked.

"Library. Got Potions homework..." She said and set off.

Out in the Entrance Hall, she threw her bag against a wall and started pacing, cursing to herself.

"Lily...?"

Lily's head snapped up and she saw James standing a few feet away from her.

"Where's Marlene?" She asked stiffly.

James shrugged. "Who cares?"

"I think she'd care if you just left her."

"Well I don't care. She seems perfectly happy, snogging Diggoy."

Lily's jaw dropped. "She's-"

"Yup."

"Oh, I-"

"Nah, she asked if it was okay. I told her I didn't even like her."

"_She asked?!_"

"Yeah, some date, huh?"

Lily smiled weakly and continued pacing.

"What happened to Potions homework?"

Lily shrugged. "Not due till next week..." She mumbled.

"Lily, are you alright?"

Lily looked up again.

"Yes. I'm fine." She said, her voice unnaturally high.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong. We're friends aren't we?"

"Yeah..." Lily said, a knot forming in her throat. "We are."

"So tell me, what's wrong."

"What's wrong? What's wrong! I want to go out with you! That's what's wrong!" Lily said loudly.

Her eyes widened with horror. She clapped her hand over her mouth and grabbed her bag with the other and ran up the Marble Staircase, ignoring James, who was calling after her.

**Hm... A little short, but I hope it was satisfying!**


	13. It's natural

**It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans?**

**_---  
Her eyes widened with horror. She clapped her hand over her mouth and grabbed her bag with the other and ran up the Marble Staircase, ignoring James, who was calling after her.  
---_**

"She _what_?" Sirius asked, extremely confused and watching the lump that was James.

He mumbled something into his pillow and didn't look up.

"Prongs, mate. I can't hear you if you speak into a pillow." Sirius said.

"Good. You wouldn't believe him even if you could hear him." Remus said, entering the dorm.

"What are you-?"

"Eleanor just told me that the two of them kind of had a moment after lunch." Remus said, gesturing towards James' bed.

"El and James?!"

"No you git! _Lily _and James!"

"Ohh." Sirius' eyes widened gleefully.

"M'boy's done it!"

"If by 'it' you mean get Lily to finally fall for me, only to run away after she's told me, then yes. I _have _done it." James muttered miserably sitting up.

"Aw, poor Jamsie!" Sirius sighed, putting his hands together and bringing them up to his left ear.

"Don't call me that!" James said sharply, throwing a pillow at Sirius, who dodged it laughing.

"Jamsie it's not nice to throw things." He said grinning.

"I'm serious!"

"No I am!"

"You know what I mean! Don't call me Jamsie!"

Sirius ignored James and turned back to Remus.

"What else did Ferachi tell you?" He asked.

Remus shrugged. "Basically that ever since she came up, Lily's been pacing the dorm, cursing under her breath. She won't look at anyone else, or talk either."

"Great! She finally realizes she likes me, and now she's cursing about it!? What luck!" James grumbled falling back onto his pillows.

---

"I doubt this is going to work!" Melissa hissed, creeping behind Matthew as they snuck into the dungeons a little past midnight.

"Ofcourse it is!" Matthew hissed back. "All you have to do is _slip _it into his drink."

"And what if he doesn't drink it?"

"Then put it in his favorite drink!"

"How will this help you get with Lily?" Melissa asked, looking into the cauldron on Amortentia, the very same one that Professor Slughorn had shown them in class. "Won't it be suspicious if they _both _take it?" She questioned, trying to ignore the scents that were drifting towards her. Warm sand, the ocean... Fresh cut grass and something sweet she had caught a wiff of, only once before, when James had ran past her in the common room.

"Me dear Melissa." Matthew said, clapping her on the shoulder. She winced and tried to slide out from under his grasp. "That is why _I _have found a charm to put upon Lily!"

"But I thought it was against school rules-"

"So is giving someone Amortentia."

"And what exactly _is _this spell?" Melissa asked, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"Yikes. Put away the dagger eyes you look like McGonagall!"

"Well if you get in trouble then no doubt you'll rat me out-"

"Chill! We won't get caught. Not unless it all goes perfectly."

"All _what_? So far, all I know is that I'm risking expulsion and you're just-"

"You think I'm not going to do anything!?"

"Well then what _are_ you going to do? What IS the spell?"

"No clue how to pronounce it. I think it's Ancient Greek...Maybe Latin. Most likely Roman..."

"Oh would you just tell me what it does?"

"Whoever it hits, falls in love with the caster. Side affects may include insanity. Usually cure-able when the caster himself lifts the spell. No one else." Matthew explained in a rush.

Melissa eyes widened in fear.

"INSANITY?!" She whisper shouted.

"_Maybe_." Matthew said coolly.

"What if she goes insane? SOMEONE is going to notice and everyone knows that she hates you. Why would she just be in love with you? Somebody will put two and two together and we'll be in trouble!'

"Well if she goes insane then I'll lift the charm and slip her some of this." Matthew gestured at the bubbling cauldron.

"Will you do whatever you end up doing around the same time I give James Amortentia?"

Matthew nodded. "It's a sure fire plan."

"But-"

"You said you were in."

"I know-"

"No backing out now."

"But-"

"In or out?"

"Fine! _In_. But if _anything _goes wrong I'll hex you so bad-"

"Yeah yeah, that I'll be lucky to move a single finger. Bodric told me."

"Bodric?" Melissa repeated blankly.

Matthew nodded. "You threatened him the other day."

"Oh right."

"So, let's do this." Matthew said pulling out two vials from his pocket and handing one to Melissa.

"Fill er up!" He said dunking the vial into the liquid.

He handed the bottle which was now full of bright liquid to Melissa.

She eyed it carefully. "Alright. I'll do it." She said firmly, taking the bottle.

"Knew you would." Matthew smirked and filled the second vial.

---

"Lily come on! It can't have been _that _bad!" Eleanor protested, trying to drag Lily out of her bed the next morning.

Lily didn't respond, but pulled her leg away with extra force.

"Lily!"

"Eleanor! I'm not going to breakfast! I'll get out of bed eventually and meet you in charms!" Lily said loudly.

"Aw come on Lils! I'm so hungry!" Eleanor pleaded.

"So? Go eat!"

"I can't go by myself!"

"Why? You've done so before."

"This hadn't happened then. Now everyone will be asking me questions..."

"What's wrong with that? You've already told Remus just about everything." Lily said coldly.

Eleanor blushed. "Well he cares about you! You said so yourself he's your guy best friend here. He was worried that's why I told him! James is going go ask me a boat load of questions... And then Sirius will join in!"

"So? Answer 'em!"

"Lily... I'm almost positive that if James doesn't see you at breakfast especially after what happened, he'll come up here himself!"

"Well then I'll just have to get to charms before then."

"He won't leave you alone if you give him the cold shoulder. You've done it before and it only eggs him on."

Lily thought about this. "Fine. I'll come down now, but I'm still going to avoid him as long as possible. Meaning no breakfast." She said, getting out of bed and marching towards the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Lily came out freshly showered and wearing the girls uniform. White blouse with a red and gold tie (For Gryffindor), black pleated skirt that reached just above her knee and black tights. Her hair hung wet and loose over her shoulders

"Alright let's go." She said grabbing her bag.

She followed Eleanor out of the room - Alice had left earlier to meet Frank - and headed down the winding stairs that led to the common room. Some guys that had come up from breakfast early, or had not left yet, wolf whistled.

"Hey Evans!"

"Shut up Craig." She muttered, pushing the sixth year aside.

"Lily, if James doesn't like you anymore, _I'll _go out with you!" He grinned.

His friends whooped and hollered.

Lily ignored them and walked through the Portrait Hole.

Once outside, she grabbed Eleanor and demanded she explain how they know.

"Well, to be honest there were a few people in the Entrance Hall... So James tells me. And they sort of heard you." She said nervously.

"What!?"

"Well yeah!"

"That's it. I'm definitely not going to breakfast." Lily said and continued walking with Eleanor.

When the landing that separated the Charms corridor and the Great Hall came, Eleanor pulled out her wand and shot a spell at Lily.

Lily shrieked and put her hands out in front of her in an attempt to see.

"Eleanor Ferachi! Un-blind me right now!"

Eleanor ignored her and shot a similar spell at Lily's hands, which bound behind her back.

"Eleanor!"

"You're coming to breakfast Lily." Eleanor said firmly, grasping Lily's shoulder and steering her into the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor table.

"Eleanor!" Remus said, hurrying towards her.

"Remus, go put a sticking or freezing charm on a seat as close to James as possible. That's where Lily's sitting, and she shouldn't be able to escape."

"What!? No!" Lily gasped, but Remus had already cast the spell.

"Eleanor!" Lily attempted to get out from under Eleanor's grasp.

"Lily you can't use your wand. You might as well go with it."

Lily stopped struggling and soon after felt Eleanor push her down into a seat.

The spells on her were lifted, enabling her to use her hands and see again.

Great. She was right next to James. And whatever charm Remus had used, was extremely effective. Lily could not move her lower body. She felt as if her hips and below were frozen.

She knew everyone was watching her, but glared fixedly at her empty golden plate, slowly turning red.

"Eggs, Lily?" James offered nervously.

"No thank you." Lily said, not looking up.

James looked at Eleanor desperately. Eleanor kicked Lily.

"Ouch! That's not fair! I can't move my legs!" Lily glared at Eleanor and Remus, who were holding hands?

"Lily..." James tried again, but stopped. No doubt someone had shot him a look.

"Well, see you in charms Lily!" Eleanor said cheerfully twenty minutes later. She, Remus, and Sirius all stood up and started to walk away.

"What!" Lily shrieked. "Someone un-stick me!" She shouted at their retreating backs.

"I can un-stick you." James said quietly. "I know the counter charm..."

Lily turned around and attempted to glare at him. But it wasn't possible.

"Lily, please?" James pleaded.

"No James. I feel like such an idiot..."

"Why?"

"Well, first I keep saying no to you, and calling you names and being a total jerk. Then I said I want to be friends? Anybody else would've slammed the door in my face! But you were human enough to agree. Then I watched you get asked out, and yes. It killed me! But I kept my mouth shut since we were supposed to be friends. Your date went wrong, and then you repeat that we're friends and then I told you I liked you? To top it all of, I ran away! What kind of a person am I?" She asked hopelessly.

James shrugged. "Well, first of all, I was never mad at you for everything that happened in the past few years. It made me like you even more. Second, why would I close the door in your face? That would be really rude. Besides, I'd been waiting for us to be friends. I did offer, remember? Third, the date didn't mean anything to me. Fourth you're just human. Everybody gets confused sometimes. It's only natural."

Lily managed a small smile.

"What do you say, October 7th, you and I go to Hogsmead together?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

James grinned. "Great! Now, what's that counter charm again...?" He asked, tapping his chin with his wand.

"James!"

"Just kidding!" He laughed and waved his wand.

Lily felt as if warm water had just been poured all over her legs.

"That's so much better!" She sighed, standing up.

"Charms?" James asked and Lily nodded.

They headed out of the Great Hall, being watched very carefully.

"Oi! Snape! Why are you gwaking at that Mudblood?" Alecto asked, over at the Slytherin table.

Snape shrugged. "Nothing... Let's get to Transfiguration." He mumbled standing up.

Alecto nodded, but did not follow.

"He likes that Mudblood Evans." She whispered to her brother, Amycus.

He grinned. "That gives me an idea."

**Well! That's what Matthew and Melissa are going to do, October 7th will be in the next chapter, that last bit is setting up another plot, and oh yeah, Please review! I love all my readers/reviewers/people who story alerted/favorited this story! Thank you so much:**

**Favorited:**

-laugh-love-live-always-, 08BeautifulDreamer09, ariellaaaa, djgirl911, FaithfulHPReader, gottalovetwilight, iStoleTheFriedChicken, Katharina Liebe, MrsCarlisleCullen94, TonksLupinDora, weheartdumbledore224, wisegirl2772 and young-heart123.

**Story Alerted:**

AZNGURL98, bassbrat, BettyCrocker, BrokliManda, dracomalfoyfangirl, Ella Kelly, FaithfulHPReader, gottalovetwilight, Katharina Liebe, midnight child 13, obessed with books, picklemaniac9, queenofthebrokenhearts, RenesmeeHale, rsmill13, ThenxtMrsNickJonas, twilight-nm-ecps, twilightfreak025, weheartdumbledore224, WiltedxRose, xocullensxo, xxmusicXfreakxx and young-heart123.

**Thanks so much! And there is lots more to come, but I figured this story is going by a little slower than I would've liked. So I will skip some days. In this chapter, it's still September, but next chapter, it will be October.**


	14. Sectumsempra

**It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans?**

**_---  
He grinned. "That gives me an idea." - Amycus Carrow_****  
_---_**

**Maybe a little confusion in this chapter... I introduce Marlene McKinnon, but the Marlene James went out with is never in this story again, so just to clear that up.**

The rest of September passed by in utmost joy for Lily. True, her date with James was not planned for until October 7th, whenever she passed him in the corridors, she could not help but return his grin. In class, he had finally stopped bothering her, and they would instead be passing notes back and forth. The Professors, knowing they were Head Boy and Head Girl simply assumed it was some business. However, if they were to read any of these notes, they'd be quite surprised...

Ofcourse, Sirius and Remus couldn't help but join in at times.

**Don't you think McGonagalls hat still looks like a peacock?**

_She Transfigured it for her Third Year class. But yes, I can almost hear it screeching. _

**Lily! Shame on you for not taking notes and making fun of your Professor!**

_I am taking notes!_

**These don't count.**

_I know, but these do:_

_According to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, food cannot be conjured out of nothing. It can simply be summoned from a known source through magic._

**Thank you my Lily! I now know that ... Wait, what?**

_**Oi! Who's passing notes without me?!**_

**Go away Padfoot. I'm talking to Lily.**

**_EVANS?! Shame on you for passing notes._**

_Padfoot leave poor Lily alone._

**_Me?! Prongs is the one passing notes to her!_**

_Really?_

**_Yeah! I was like WHAT?! No way is Evans going to pass her NEWTs now!_**

_Excuse me?_

**_Well if your talking to Prongs_**

**She's also taking notes you git.**

**_Prove it._**

_Lily don't. He just wants your notes._

**_Moony! I am so offended. I would never dare._**

_According to Big Heads law, if Sirius Blacks ego grows anymore then he wil have defied the laws of Head size._

_Ha._

"Lily, how could you?" Sirius whispered, breaking away from the notes.

Lily shrugged and grinned.

"I am so offended-"

"Mister Black, please stop bothering Miss Evans and take notes." Professor McGonagall said sharply.

Sirius grinned. "Yes Minnie."

**_What's that thing about Big Heads law again?_**

---

Finally, October 1st arrived, along with a new notice on the common room boards, and the joy that had inflated inside Lily deflated.

**..**.....*.....**..**

**All Hogsmead trips have been canceled until further notice**

**..**.....*.....**..**

When the topic came up at breakfast, Remus handed Lily _the Daily _Prophet to answer her question.

**Death Eaters in Hogsmead: The rampage continues**

Last night at approximately a quarter past nine, Zonko's joke shop was the location for a duel amongst the

Death Eaters that have been in Hogsmead for the past two months, and a group of Aurors, one including

Rufus Scrimgeour the head of the Auror office. He had this to say "Unfortunately the Death Eaters left to fast,

and we did not have the chance to unmask any of them. McKinnon was hit with a dark curse that we have never heard of.

If anyone has any information on 'Sectumsempra' please contact the Auror Office Immediately."

Further reports came from the Three Broomsticks _(ct. page 5)_

"Sectumsempra..." Lily muttered, reading over it and looking up at James. "Isn't that..."

James nodded pointing at the faded scar on his left cheek. "Snape."

"No! But then that means-"

"The scum he hangs around with are no doubt Death Eaters. Or on their way." Sirius said darkly.

"McKinnon... As in related to Marlene McKinnon?" Remus muttered, looking over at the Ravenclaw table, were indeed Marlene's eyes were red and puffy. "That must be her father, right?"

James nodded.

"That's not right... Oh look." Eleanor indicated at Marlene, who was now being escorted out of the Great Hall by Professor Sinistra.

On their way to Charms shortly afterward, James pulled Lily aside.

"If Hogsmead trips are cancelled, what are we going to do?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that..."

"Potter! Evans!" Professor McGonagall came around the corner.

James let go of Lily immediatly, afraid he was going to be told off for it.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you two in his office." She said.

"Oh, alright Professor..." Lily said, looking curiously at James, who just shrugged.

They followed Professor McGonagall up to the seventh floor, and down a corridor up to a stone Gargoyle.

"Looks alot like the real Goyle, doesn't it?" James muttered and Lily grinned.

"Lemon Drop." McGonagall said and the Gargoyle sprung aside and a entrance was revealed. They went in and up the spiral staircase and appraoched a wooden door.

McGonagall knocked and Professor Dumbledore replied "Enter."

She obeyed, followed by Lily and James.

"Ah! Lily, James. Please, take a seat." Dumbledore said, indicating at the two armchairs infront of his desk.

Lily and James nodded, and gingerly sat down. They noticed McGonagall had not left, but conjured her own chair a little to the side.

"How are you two?" Dumbledore asked, eyeing Lily and James with great interest.

"Um, great sir."

"Well, and you?"

"I am wonderful Miss Evans! However, those in Hogsmead are not."

Lily and James looked at each other, realizing what this meeting was about.

"No, they're most definitley not." Lily said.

"Ah, I can now freely understand you two read the article?"

James and Lily nodded.

"Well, we are going to have to increase security tenfold now."

"But Professor, Death Eaters can't get into the grounds, can they?"

"No, they cannot. I hope. We have many enchantments keeping them out, but we never do really know, do we?"

James and Lily shook their heads.

"Now, I'd like to talk to you about Sectumsempra."

James straightened up.

"I understand it was used against you in your fifth year, James?"

James nodded, and pointed at his left cheek.

"Mister Potter, who cast the spell?"

James looked at Lily, who was staring fixedly at the floor.

"I- I don't know. I was looking at something else..."

Lily's head snapped up.

"I see."

"Sorry Professor."

"And you have no more news on this?"

James shook his head.

"Very well then, thank you-"

"Wait!" Lily said suddenly, her eyes wide.

"Yes Miss Evans?"

"It- it was that group of Slytherins. Montague, Flint, Crabbe, Goyle... The Carrows."

Dumbledores face hardened. "And you have proof?"

Lily nodded. "I saw them that day."

James was looking at Lily, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Albus, some of those students left Hogwarts last year!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"I am aware Minevra."

"What are we going to do?"

"I have a few ideas in mind, but at the moment I must ask Mister Potter and Miss Evans to return to Charms."

Lily and James nodded and stood up.

Once outside again, James and Lily walked in silence back down to Charms.

As they were passing the Portrait of Sir Cadagon, James voiced what had been on his minds since they had left.

"Why didn't you tell them it was Snape?"

Lily looked startled for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Well, why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't want to upset you since you guys were friends-"

"Key word. _Were_."

"Okay, but why didn't you tell then?"

"Well I gave that general group... Dumbledore can put two and two together. Atleast this way they have some information. Snape can't have attacked Marlenes father, could he? He attacked you, and got what he deserved... But there's no way he was one of the Death Eaters down there last night."

"You mentioned the Carrows."

Lily nodded.

"They won't like that."

"I don't care." Lily said fiercely. "It's their own fault for hanging out with that group!"

"Lils, I'm just saying be careful..."

"Yeah, I will."

"Okay. Hey, want to go to Eleanors Halloween party together?"

"What?"

"Well... Hogsmead trips _are _cancelled..."

"Oh. Right. Yeah sure, I'd love that."

"Great."

**I don't think you'll be able to review, since I deleted the Authors Note I had earlier... **


	15. Wooden Sticks have Magical Cores

**It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans?**

_Disclaimer: Adding this in right now to refresh your memories. Do not own :)_

**_---  
_****_They're going to the Halloween party together!_  
_---_**

That Saturday was October 7th. Seeing how the Hogsmead trips were cancelled, Remus, Sirius and James burst into the girls dorm shortly after breakfast, declaring that they were bored.

"So? Go find something to do." Eleanor said.

"Aw El, I thought you liked me?" Remus pouted.

"_You _can stay. Potter and Black are probably going to try and rape us all..."

"Not true! Lily! Tell her!" James said, pointing at Eleanor and pouting.

Lily laughed. "El, let them stay."

Eleanor frowned but shrugged and started talking happily to Remus.

James grinned and sat down by Lily's trunk.

"What are you-?" Lily started but James had already lifted the top and was going through it curiously.

"What are you doing?!" She asked jumping up.

"Just looking. No harm, right?"

Lily shook her head. Anything worth hiding from James was safely locked in a wardrobe on the other side of the room.

"Wow Lily, did you _buy _Flourish and Blotts?" Sirius asked, peering into the trunk at the load of books.

Lily blushed. "I don't leave the other books at home... Petunia hates everything to do with Hogwarts."

"Yeah but that's just because she can't come." Sirius grinned.

"How did you know that!?"

Sirius shrugged. "Heard dear old Snivy telling some people."

"Snape was telling people about Petunia?"

"Well, no. A few Slytherins were asking him about you. They asked who that girl at the platform was on your first day. He told them everything he heard that day, and from before. I never knew you knew him before Hogwarts?"

Lily nodded. "I did. He's the one who told me I'm a witch."

James scoffed. "Stalker."

"He was not! He just saw me and Petunia in the park one time, and I could do this trick where I jumped off the swing and landed without getting hurt. Petunia was freaked out, and then Snape came and told me..."

"Hmm. Yeah. What a thrilling tale. He's still a slimy git." Sirius said, twirling his wand in his hand, creating different colored vapor.

"Sirius, he just hangs out with the wrong crowd-" Alice tried but Sirius just laughed.

"Wrong crowd? Right. He's in _Slytherin_."

"Not all Slytherins are bad! Franks uncle was in Slytherin."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Is he the one that got dragged away for questioning?"

Alice remained silent.

"She does have a point though." Remus said wisely.

Eleanor nodded.

"Slughorns the Head. He's not bad, is he?"

Sirius shrugged. "Just saying. There isn't really a 'right crowd' when everyone's family is a Death Eater."

"Not everyone-"

"Alright, _nearly _everyone. Better?"

"Yes!" Alice said sharply, and returned to _Witch Weekly_.

"Lily, what's this?" James asked suddenly, pulling out a white and black checkered ball.

"A soccer ball."

"What's a soccer?" Sirius asked.

"What's a ball?" Remus asked tilting his head.

"Um, well... It's a little like Quidditch. Except there's no Snitch, and no Bludgers-"

Sirius gasped. "What's the point of that?!"

"Just shut up and listen!" James said, taking _Spellmans Syllabary _out of Lily's trunk and throwing it at Sirius. "Continue, Lily."

"You can play with as many people as you like, but try and get an equal amount on each team. You kick the ball trying to get it into the opposing teams goal. When the game's over, who ever has the most points, wins. That's the basics of it."

"When does a game end?" Eleanor asked eagerly.

"When the time's up."

"That sounds fun!" Alice said, putting her _Witch Weekly _away and sitting up.

Sirius and James nodded.

"Well, if Remus is in..."

"Bloody hell yeah! If there's no flying involved-"

"Of course there's no flying you idiot! It's a _muggle _game!" James laughed.

"Yeah! Let's play."

"Okay, where?"

They looked at each other.

"Library?" Sirius suggested evilly.

Lily shook her head.

"Um... Great Hall?"

"You need to be able to run."

"I got it! The Quidditch Pitch!" James exclaimed.

"Woo-hoo!" Sirius cheered and was out the door and down the stairs before anyone else had even registered that they were going to go play.

---

"Okay, how about girls against guys?" Lily suggested, once outside.

James shook his head. "I want to cream Padfoot!"

"Alright fine! YOU'RE ON!" Sirius said. "Remus, Alice and me, against you, Lily and El."

"Deal!" James said. "How do we start?"

"Well, we kind of need a goalie... Or two."

"El! Be goalie!"

"Who called you captain?"

James pointed the Quiddtich Captain badge on his shoulder.

"That's for Quidditch not soccer-"

"El, just do it." sighed Lily.

"Okay."

"Remus! You be our goalie." Sirius said, and Remus shrugged.

"Wait, what are the goals?" asked Alice.

"How about in between the goal posts?" Lily suggested.

Remus and Eleanor nodded and marched off to opposite ends of the pitch.

"Wow, big field." Lily said under her breath.

"What?'" James asked curiously.

"The fields I played on when I was younger were so much smaller..."

James shrugged. "This is how we play _Hogwarts style!_"

Lily scoffed. "You just found out about the game!"

"And I already love it! So, how do we start?"

Lily walked towards the center of the pitch and put the ball down. "Sirius! James!" She called, and they ran towards her.

"Okay, Sirius is on this side, and James here. It might be hard to play with only two people..." She said looking around.

"We'll be fine." James assured.

"Okay. Alice, you and I have to stand in between the goals and them." Lily instructed, moving backwards.

"Lily! Count us!" James said.

"One! Two! THREE!"

With a hard kick, James sent the ball soaring towards Alice, who shrieked and jumped out of the way.

"ALICE! START KICKING IT TOWARDS ELEANOR!" Sirius shouted, running after the ball, James close behind.

Lily chased them, attempting to gain the ball back into hers and James' position.

Sirius kicked it to Alice, who nervously nudged it with her foot.

"It's not going to blow up!"

"I know!" Alice said and tried again, this time sending the ball across the pitch.

"YEAH! WAY TO GO TOWLER!" Sirius cheered, running towards the ball again.

He reached it, right before James and aimed for a goal.

Eleanor shrieked as the ball came towards her and dived out of its way.

"ELLIE!"

"Sorry Lily!"

"GOAL!!!" Sirius roared, punching the air.

"OH YEAH?!" James shouted and once Eleanor had thrown the ball back onto the field stole it away from Sirius.

"LILY WATCH OUT!" James shouted and kicked it hard. It flew across the pitch and through the highest goal post.

"MOONY!" Sirius screeched.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO STOP THAT?!" Remus shouted across the pitch.

"YOU'RE A WIZARD!" Sirius shouted back.

"THIS IS A MUGGLE GAME! MUGGLES CANT FREEZE THINGS WITH WOODEN STICKS!"

"OUR WOODEN STICKS HAVE MAGICAL CORES!"

"MUGGLES CAN'T DO MAGIC!"

"SO?"

"SHUT IT YOU TWO!" Lily screamed.

"Whoa Lily. I thought I would have to do that." James laughed.

Sirius and Remus stopped arguing, and Alice went and retrieved the ball.

"Let's keep playing!" She suggested, throwing it up in the air and catching it again.

James shrugged. "How about, we all play, and the goal is to get it _through _a goalpost?"

Sirius grinned, accepting the challenge. "You are _so _on!"

Alice placed the ball in the center, and Lily counted them in.

WHAM! "TAKE THAT POTTER!" Sirius shouted gleefully, as the ball flew through the second highest goal post.

"I GOT IT THROUGH THE HIGHEST!" James shouted back, running to retrieve it. He held it in front of him and kicked it, it flew halfway across the pitch and hit the ground with a loud _thud! _

James and Sirius were just as fast on their feet, as they were on broomsticks. Ten minutes later, James was in the lead by getting it into the highest goal post 4 times, and the middle 2. Sirius had gotten it into the middle one once, and the highest 3.

"Lily, what did you _do_?" Remus whispered, standing aside with Lily, Alice and Eleanor. The game had become one on one five minutes ago.

"Me?! James is the one who found it!"

Remus shook his head. "Ah, James and Sirius. My best and most idiotic friends." He sighed, watching James kick the ball so it soared far above the highest goal post.

Eleanor laughed. "Hey I'm hungry. Anyone else?"

The other three nodded, and they attempted to call to Sirius and James. But they were to busy arguing about whether James' last kick counted or not.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

---

Three hours later, Sirius and James stumbled into the girls dorm again, both extremely sweaty and out of breath.

"Ew! You're stinking up the room!" Eleanor shrieked.

"I totally won that." James panted.

"No way mate, it was all me."

Lily looked at their empty hands, and raised an eyebrow.

"Where's the ball?"

James grinned guiltily and sat down on Lily's bed. "Filch took it."

"No!"

"Sorry Lils."

"Aw, it's okay. So how'd the game go?"

"Amazing. I didn't know Muggles could have so much fun!" Sirius grinned, flopping down and leaning against Eleanor's bed.

"Yeah well, it's wonders what Muggles can do without magic." Remus laughed.

"I know! I thought all they did was sit around talking about boring stuff."

"They're not cavemen you know."

Sirius grinned. "Hey, can I shower here? Frank won't let us in there cuz we stink so bad."

Lily shrugged and looked at her roommates. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." He said standing up and staggering across the room into the bathroom.

"WHOA! It's so _clean!_"

"Yeah Sirius, we're girls remember?" Alice called.

Sirius grinned and closed the door.

The sound of the shower came a few minutes later and James fell backwards on Lily's bed. "I am so tired!" He moaned, closing his eyes.

Lily grinned. "After you've showered want to go down to dinner?"

James nodded and yawned. "Oh and we still have those essays for McGonagall and Flitwick."

"We have tomorrow to do those!" Remus said off handedly.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, just, we never expected you to put off homework." Alice said.

Remus grinned.

Twenty minutes later, James and Sirius were both clean - and smelled alot like girls too.

"Did you have to use our shampoo?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes! I'm nothing without my awesome hair!" Sirius said.

"But we do smell alot like you girls" James admitted. "Come on Padfoot. You can use you hair gel now that your hair is clean... Meet you guys in the common room in five minutes?"

They nodded and all left the room.

"We should really start work on the Halloween party." Eleanor said, falling into an armchair.

Lily nodded. "We can conjure decorations... Or get them by mail order."

"Sounds good to me."

**I liked this chapter! :) Please review. Young-heart123, sorry to keep you waiting. But your scene is after the party. Which should take place next chapter. Hope you liked!**

**Quick recap of what's going on (That you need to know for upcoming chapters!)**

**Lily told Dumbledore about the group of students that Snape hangs out with are the ones that used Sectumsempra against James. **

**Death Eaters are in Hogsmead.**

**Melissa and Matthew have plans to get Lily and James to like them.**

**Amycus Carrow had an idea at the end of chapter 13. **

**There is a poll on my profile for what Lily and James should go as for Halloween. Open for one week, well, it depends on how many votes I get in how many days. I'll post another chapter depending on the polls current results. May take a week for the Halloween Party chapter, or not. The choice, is yours. :) **


	16. Preperations

**It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans? Or will she turn on her own?**

**Something from the Medieval Era it is! I'm adding two flashbacks in this chapter, since I kind of forgot about these things earlier...**

**I might've made up a spell, but let's pretend it's real cuz I'm not sure right now.**

"Lily! WAKE UP! It's already the 14th! THE PARTY IS IN 17 DAYS!"

Lily groaned. Why is it that Eleanor seemed to always be waking her up?

"El! 17 days is MORE then enough! It's longer then it took us to take the OWLs..."

"Those were _tests! _They aren't as important!"

"Wow, it's so hard to believe your dating Remus..." Lily mumbled into her pillow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin' El... Don't worry about it." said Lily, turning over onto her side, so her back was facing Eleanor.

Eleanor made an impatient noise and went to wake Alice.

Lily took advantage of her absence and glanced at her watch. She swore loudly.

Alice jumped and sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Alice-!" Eleanor stopped mid-sentence, noticing Alice's expression.

"What's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" Lily said weakly, also sitting up. "What's the matter! Eleanor! It's FIVE IN THE MORNING!"

Alice gasped and glared at Eleanor. "On a Saturday!"

"Well we should get ready -"

"For what? Hogsmead trips are cancelled! I thought we were going to conjure them?"

"We are."

"So? We can do it all like two days before...And the guys can help."

"Oh, then we only have _15 _days!"

Alice mumbled something and fell back onto her pillows. Lily followed her lead and slumped back onto her own bed.

Eleanor mumbled something and left the dormitory.

---

"Oi! Prongs! Prongs! PRONGS!" Sirius hollered down the corridor, trying to get through the hoard of people pushing the other way towards lunch. "Prongs!"

James, who had been walking a little ahead of him, slowly, turned around. "Sorry, did you say something?" He asked, as if he was coming out of a daze.

"What's up with you mate?" Sirius panted, finally having caught up to him.

James looked curiously at Sirius, as if contemplating whatever was on his mind.

"Prongs...?"

"It's the 16th Padfoot."

"Yeah... Sluggy reminded us in Potions. We have a test tomorrow, remember?"

James looked up surprised. "We do!?"

Sirius nodded. "Come on mate! I sleep in that class and even I know...What's with you?"

"It's the 16th." James repeated.

"Yeah... So?"

"So? Padfoot, in 15 days I'll be on a date with Evans."

Sirius' eyes widened in shock. "You're not nervous, are you?"

James had gone white, and nodded.

"No way!"

James bit his lip and nodded again.

"How can you be nervous?! You've practically planned every second of your first date with her since first year! How can you-?"

James shrugged and mumbled something incoherent.

"What's that?"

"I said." James said taking a deep breath. "AfterCareofMagicalCreaturesLilykissedmeonthecheek."

"What?"

"Get a hearing aid mate! Lily kissed me on the cheek!"

"What?"

"Stop saying that!"

"What?"

"Padfoot!"

"What?"

"I'm not joking-"

Sirius laughed. "Relax mate. So she kissed you, big deal. It's what you wanted, isn't it? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing! But she's not joking! She's actually serious about this! She likes me Padfoot!"

"I'm not following. What's wrong with her liking you?"

"Nothing! It's great... I love it. I mean, I never really thought it would happen."

"You're just in shock mate. Nothin' to be scared about." Sirius said, clapping James on the shoulder. James staggered a little under the unexpected blow, then straightened up again.

"Let's get lunch! I'm starving." Sirius suggested.

James nodded and turned around and walked towards the Great Hall with Sirius, who a moment later asked "Hey, what's a hearing aid?"

---

"How was Care Lil?" Eleanor asked, ladeling soup into her bowl.

Lily grinned and shrugged.

"What are you grinning about?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"Oh, am I grinning? I had no idea..." Lily said, unable to hold another grin back. She casually took a roll and bit into it, to avoid any further conversation.

"Muggles actually put something in their ear to help hear better?" Sirius' voice came as he approached the table and sat opposite Lily. "Blimey, doesn't it hurt?"

James laughed and sat beside him. Lily's eyebrows rose, and she gave James a skeptical look.

"What?" He asked grinning.

"I mean, why can't they just use a Hearing Charm?"

"One, don't think it exists. And two, like I've told you, _Muggles can't do Magic!_" Remus explained exasperatedly.

James laughed again and winked at Lily across the table, who blushed and looked down into the remains of her soup.

"_What _is going on between you two?" Eleanor demanded, looking from James to Lily and back again.

"Is something going on between us Lily?"

"Why no James, I don't think there is." Lily answered simply, holding in her laughter.

Eleanor let out a frustrated sigh, causing Sirius to grin in spite of himself.

_Haha, I know something you don't. I know something you don't..._

"Okay, moving on!" Eleanor said, clearing her throat.

Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at her.

"_What _are we going to do about the Halloween Party?"

Everyone groaned, and looked to each other, Silently begging for someone else to speak up.

"What?" Eleanor asked, looking at them.

It was brave Alice who spoke first. "Well El, you see... You've been bothering us about this for ages! Ever since the notices came up about all Hogsmead trips being cancelled... And I did _not _fancy being woken up at 5 in the morning on Saturday."

"You went back to sleep!"

"Yeah but you didn't..." Remus muttered under his breath.

After Eleanor had given up on waking Lily and Alice, she had marched into the boys dormitory, hollering for them to wake up. It was only when Peter offered to dress up like a Bowtruckle while he helped decorate that she left.

"Well I want the party to be amazing!" Eleanor protested.

"We still have two weeks!" Sirius groaned. "Who roped us into helping anyway?"

"Wait! Two weeks?!" James jumped up, dropping his half eaten roll. "Then that means..." He gave Remus a meaningful look, which Remus returned with a simple nod.

"What?" Alice asked looking from one to the other.

"Nothing..." Remus said, draining the rest of his soup.

Alice looked curiously at Eleanor and Lily, who stayed silent.

Eleanor didn't say anything, instead she mumbled something about Potions homework and departed.

Lily however, stayed seated. She knew that if the party was in two weeks, then the full moon was in one week. She looked helplessly at James, who was talking animatedly to Sirius about the upcoming Quidditch Match, as if this bit of conversation had never been brought up. What was James Potter thinking that day he decided to become Animagus?

---

"Alright Ferachi, we're here." Sirius said, emerging through the Portrait Hole after dinner. "If I had it my way, we wouldn't be, but Remus told us we'd better come or it's detention. Don't see why Prongs didn't argue back... He _is _Head Boy... But whatever." He shrugged and fell onto the couch, beside a timid third year. "Oi! Move!" He barked.

The boy jumped and scurried away.

James laughed and Remus bit his lip, holding back a grin.

"Sirius!" Lily scolded.

"What? We weren't that punie when we were thirteen..."

Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to Eleanor, who was sitting at a table with plans spread out around her. "What are you thinking of doing?" She asked.

Eleanor shrugged. "A night... Worth dying for!"

"Aw come on El, it's not the day of the dead..."

"The what?" James asked.

"A Mexican holiday." Lily explained.

"Oh."

"Okay then Lily, what do _you _want to do?"

"Hm.. Well I dunno-"

"The past!" Remus said suddenly. Everyone looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"The past?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah!"

"What's scary about the _past_?"

"Well a lot of stuff... The Romans, the Medieval Era... Renaissance..."

"The what, what and what?"

"Honestly Padfoot, you must know _some _of these things..."

"Um, family of Muggle haters, remember?"

"But it's not Muggle things!" Lily said, her face lighting up. "They were time periods! That's a great idea Remus!"

James could not have looked more confused.

"So, we have to dress like... Gladiators and stuff?"

"No, see, I see what Remus is saying..." Eleanor said slowly. "We can have certain time periods in which to dress. Like each year get's a different time period..."

"No! I want to be a Gladiator!" Sirius whined. "Wait, what's a Gladiator?"

"Roman warrior."

"SWEET! DIBS!" He said, punching the air triumphantly.

"Okay... So we have the theme idea. Lily, can you write out all the different time periods?"

Lily nodded and pulled out a parchment and quill.

"Okay, we'll need food..."

"We can do that!" Sirius said, throwing an arm around James.

"Okay, but remember NO GOING INTO HOGSMEAD." Eleanor said firmly.

"Yeah, yeah..." Sirius said nonchalantly.

"Decorations..."

"We'll need something from each Era." Remus said.

"Right, Remus and I can do that..."

"What about Peter, Frank and Alice?" Sirius asked. "Aren't they doing anything?"

"Ofcourse they are."

"I don't see them..."

"Because Frank and Alice are helping McGonagall with something in the Library and I have no clue where Peter is..."

"I'll find him." Sirius said, marching out of the room.

When the Fat Lady had swung shut behind him, everyone looked at each other again.

"He's not coming back for a while, is he?" Eleanor asked.

"Nope." James grinned.

"Okay! I have six themes!" Lily said holding up her parchment.

**Themes For Halloween Party**

**- Renassiance**

**- Medieval Era**

**- Ancient Rome**

**- Ice Age**

**- Creature Muggles don't know are real, and create their own insulting versions(Vampires, Werewolves, Centaurs etc.)**

**- Elizabethan Era**

"Okay, you're going to need to explain some of these." James said, scanning the list.

"Like?"

"The fifth one."

"Well you see, at my Muggle primary school we were told stories about Vampires living in great castles with lightning and the peasants stayed away from there, because any one who went close never came back. Slughorn knows a Vampire, and said that they're like ordinary wizards, except for the fact they like to drink blood."

"Great castles with lightning?" James laughed. "That's so ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous! Lily put Boggarts on the list!" Eleanor said excitedly.

"Boggarts?"

"Yeah! Whatever you think a Boggart looks like, or what it turns into when you meet one!"

"El... I don't think everyone's seen one..." Remus said slowly.

"Then they'll pick something else. And get rid of 'Ice Age'"

"Okay..." Lily said, adding it to the list.

**Themes For Halloween Party**

**- Renassiance**

**- Medieval Era**

**- Ancient Rome**

**- Creature Muggles don't know are real, and create their own insulting versions(Vampires, Werewolves, Centaurs etc.)**

**- Elizabethan Era**

**- Boggarts**

"Perfect! Let's get to work making decorations..."

It was a long task, but despite their beliefs, Sirius did return, Peter following. Eleanor wanted to stay up and work, but Lily and Remus insisted they do some homework as well. Eleanor wasn't entirely satisfied when they went up to bed at half past one ("What!? Ferachi We've been working our tails off!") but was happy that they had started. Professor McGonagall began to check up on them for the party, and was really pleased with the six final themes. She even offered to help out students with their costumes. They made copies of the lists and information on the party, and the notices were put up in the Common Rooms a few days later. With 8 days left, Remus fell sick, Eleanor did not object to this, but was furious when James, Peter and Sirius also disspeared. ("I know what they're up too but that's really not an excuse!" Followed by Lily growing impatient with her and leaving to work on Herbology.) Finally, there were only six days left and excitement filled the halls. Everywhere Lily went, she heared girls talking about what they were going to dress up as, shrieking with excitement when any guys walked past. She grinned when she saw how desperate some girls were to find a date. Knowing, if things went well on the 31st, she would never need to look for a date again.

Alas, if only _everyone _was happy.

Antonin Dolohov, Amycus and Alecto Carrow were seen giving threatening looks to Lily at meal times, causing James to furiously pull out his wand before Lily stopped him.

"I swear if they pull anything-!"

"I know, I know. You'll hex them iinto oblivion." She said soothingly, leading him away from the three menacing Slytherins.

Turns out, Sirius and James had completely ignored Eleanors condition about not going into Hogsmead, and had brought back a boat load of sweets and Butterbeer three nights before the party. Ofcourse, they didn't _tell _Eleanor, but James let it slip to Lily and regretted it instantly.

"You WHAT!? James-!"

"Relax Lily! We were under the Cloak! And we didn't run into any Death Eaters. Saw a couple, damn... No wonder the Carrows are grumpy. Their parents are two of the Death Eaters running around!"

At lunch earlier that day, Melissa Hart and Matthew Davis had decided to set their plan into action at the party.

"But what if we don't get the chance!? Or something goes wrong?" Melissa asked desperatedly.

"Well then we use the Polyjuice Potion we started making back in September! It'll be ready by then..."

But Matthew had made the mistake of annoucning this a little too loudly, and Amycus Carrow heard, a grin spreading onto his face.

"Forget the Imperius Curse!" He hissed to Alecto and Antonin, and whispered the new idea.

Melissa groaned. She remembered staring into the cauldron earlier that week...

_I glared down at the mudlike liquid._

_"Are we really going to drink that?"_

_"If we have to." Matthew replied. "Just make sure to get some of James' hair if need be..."_

Eleanor was flustered sitting on her bed that night.

"What's wrong _now _El?" Lily asked sighing. "Everythings ready!"

"No... Costumes!"

"What about them? McGongall already said she'd help..."

"I know, but what about _us_?"

Lily shrugged. "You're going with Remus, so you should do something together."

"Oh yeah..." Eleanor said, and jumped from her bed and ran out of the room, just as James walked in.

"What's with her?" He asked. "I mean, other then the fact she's a total phsyco path about this party."

"She just realized she hasn't had her costume yet. She's off to find Remus so they can do a paired costume."

"Right, that's what I came to talk to you about..." He said nervously.

Lily blushed. In all the preperations for the party, she and James had never talked to each other. But the fact was, that in two days time, they would be on their first date.

"Oh, well... What do you want to go as?"

"I like the sound of the Medieval Era... What about you?"

Lily nodded. "I kind of started work on a Maidens dress..." She saidm pulling out a white dress with black patterning.

James' eyes widened as she held it up to herself.

"How does it look?"

"Uh-well-it-I- It looks amazing." He said, grinning.

"Thank you." She blushed again. She suddenly realized Alice was not in the room. It was just her and James.

"What are you going to go as then?" She asked, carefully laying her dress on her bed.

"Well... What's the mate of a maiden?"

"I dunno... How about you go as a Musketeer?"

"Like a soldier?"

Lily nodded..

"Hm.. Sounds cool. Let's do it." He smiled at her and she nodded.

He waved his wand and a half-made Musketeer costume appeared on Lily's bed, next to her dress.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" He asked, picking it up and looking it up and down.

Lily nodded.

"Great. I'll finish it later now that I know what it's supposed to look like..." He said, putting his wand away. "See you in the morning." He kissed Lily on the cheek and left the room.

Lily blushed and touched her cheek lightly.

_Did he feel like this when I did that back in Care?_

Finally, Lily woke to the shrieks of Eleanor on the morning of the 31st.

"Oh my god! It's today! Do you think everything will be okay? Do we have enough food? Do you think everyone got along okay with their costumes? Did we get the Weird Sisters? Oh my god! We did decorate the hall right!?"

"Eleanor! Calm down!" Alice said throwing her wand at Eleanor. It missed and hit the wall, making a burn mark.

"I'm just worried!" She said as Alice went to fetch her wand.

"Don't be. Classes end early today and we have the Prefects helping set up the Great Hall after lunch." Lily said, folding her sheets.

"Right. Okay. I'm calm..."

Lily smiled comfortingly and bent down and opened her trunk and pulled out her uniform. A piece of parchment fluttered onto the floor.

_James,_

_I'm so sorry to hear about Lily's father, please give her my condolences. I gathered a team of Aurors, and we set up defenses around her home. However, we can not garuntee that this will keep Death Eaters out permanently, and we are working on relocating her. It may need some persuasion from Lily, so if she could send a letter to her mother, asking if she is comfortable with moving to a safer place, it would really help. If her mother is not comfortable moving, we may have to take extra precautions and station Auror's in her neighborhood. _

_Keep your eyes open for any strange behavior among fellow students, I read in the _Daily Prophet _that there have been Death Eater reports in Hogsmead. _

_Tell Kat I said hi, keep yourself and your friends safe. _

_Nicholas._

Lily's heart stopped when she remembered James passing the letter to her so long ago. Then her mind whirled in a different direction and she remembered Petunia's angry reply when Lily had tried to help...

_Don't try helping us, it's your fault in the first place. Mom and I will be fine. Ask this Potter boy if you can stay with him from now on because we don't want you here. Or atleast I don't. Mom doesn't know you even wrote to us. She stays in her room, hating every thing to do with _your _world. _

_Don't write back. Petunia._

_"Lily, what's wrong?" James asked the morning she had read the reply. _

_Lily hadn't realized tears had appeared in her eyes. She shook them away angrily and shoved the letter into James' hands._

_He read it, and his face hardened. _

_"Lily, my dad _will _protect them. Don't worry...He will."_

_Lily nodded and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. _

"Lily?" Eleanor asked and Lily broke away from her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear me? I said me and Remus are going as a Renaissance couple."

"Oh... Cool." Lily said standing up and walking into the bathroom.

She steadied herself against the sink, willing herself not to cry again.

_James said his dad would protect them. He said it. I trust him. I know he wouldn't go back on his word... Their safe Lily. Even if they don't want to be._

Lily took a deep breath and started getting ready.

When she arrived in the Entrance Hall fifteen minutes later, she was pleased to see it had been decorated it's usual way for Halloween. Jack-o-lanterns hovered in mid air, fake cobwebs hung in the corners of the room. A misty fog floated by the ground.

She smiled. _It'll be okay. Today will be okay...._

**Okay well, this chapter got a little long. So I will put the party up today or tomorrow, but I thought if the chapter was over 4,000 words that might not be so good. Sorry to keep pushing the party chapter, but honestly, isn't this a long chapter? The party will not be a dissapointing chapter. I PROMISE IT'LL BE SOMETHING TOTALLY AWESOME TO MAKE UP FOR THE LONG WAIT. But remember, this story is far from over.**

**What do you guys think of Eleanor?**

**Please review! I love reviews! After I get atleast 78 reviews, I'll add the party chapter.**

**I know, I'm evil. But gah... Long chapter, sorry for the wait. **


	17. Trick or Treat?

**It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans? Or will she turn on her own?**

**I couldn't wait for 78... But, please review this chapter! Their costumes are on my profile page :) Please review!**

**Finally! PARTY TIME! Will this party be tricks, or treats? **

**_---  
She smiled. __It'll be okay. Today will be okay....  
---_**

"Oi! Can't you read? It says to put up the Medieval Castle mural over _there_!" Eleanor barked at a group of fifth year Prefects. The mumbled something under their breath and walked across the hall, dragging the mural.

"What did you say to me-?"

"El! Calm down... Jeez." Alice mumbled.

"ALICE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I SENT YOU TO GET LIGHTS OVER AN HOUR AGO!" Eleanor shrieked.

"Whoa, Ferachi-"

"AND YOU BLACK! BLOW UP MORE BALLOONS! Don't just stand there!"

"Alright that does it!" Sirius shouted, dropping his arm full of balloons, streamers, Spello-tape, and scissors. He lunged towards Eleanor, who had her back turned but Remus grabbed him.

"Let GO of me! I want to hit her-!"

"You can't!"

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND-!"

"Padfoot!"

James and Lily stood to the side, watching the chaos unfold, holding in their laughter.

"MOONY I HAVE TO HIT HER OR SOMEONE ELSE WILL-!"

"What's going on over here?"

Remus and Sirius whipped around and came face to face with Albus Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore!"

"We-"

"You see-"

"He wanted to-"

"She's a total-"

"Enough." Dumbledore said calmly, putting his hands up. Remus and Sirius both fell silent, although Sirius was still glaring at Eleanor.

"Ms. Ferachi, do you think that you're being a bit harsh with these students?"

Eleanor, who still had no idea what was going on and was watching the fifth years furiously, didn't realize it was Dumbledore speaking. "Black, if you think by calling me 'Miss' you're going to get off the hook, then let me tell you one thi- Professor!" Eleanor had finally turned around, and she dropped her clipboard. It landed with a dull _clatter_.

"Hello." Dumbledore smiled lightly. "Is everything going well?"

"What? Oh! Yea-Yes. All well Sir." Eleanor said picking up her clipboard and blushing.

"The hall does look magnificent. I dare say these students have done a fabulous job. Mr. Potter, it looks as if Mr. Diggle has injured himself." Dumbledore said, indicating at the fifth year who was holding his arm at an odd angle. James followed his gaze and nodded when he spotted Dedalus. "Could you please take him to the hospital wing? Mr. Black, would you please accompany him?"

James nodded, and grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled him away from Remus.

"Prongs! I want to punch her in the mouth-!" Sirius hissed but James made a hushing sound as they reached Dedalus.

"Look, I'm not really hurt. I just want to get away from her." He said quietly.

James grinned. "Us too mate."

Dedalus grinned back and followed Sirius and James out of the Great Hall.

Dumbledore watched them go, a knowing smile on his face, before turning back to the rest of the group. "Ms. Evans?"

Lily jumped, causing the cardboard cut-outs of famous witches and wizards from the time periods to fall.

"Oh-sorry!" She said and hastened to pick them up.

"No need Ms. Evans." Dumbledore said smiling. He waved his wand and the cut-outs stood straight again, some saying things like 'Hear ye' hear ye!' 'Lucky them Muggles couldn't recognize a proper witch.' '47 times my dear, I let myself get caught 47 times...' and 'Honestly, if they wanted to get the sword out so bad...'

"In fact, why don't we finish up here?" Dumbledore asked. "Minevra?" He called, and Professor McGonagall, who had been watching a group of Ravenclaw sixth years set up tables, turned around and moved towards Dumbledore.

"Yes, Albus?"

"What do you say we help the students finish up?"

McGonagall nodded curtly and together she and Dumbledore raised their wands, and with a great sweeping motion, sent the rest of the decorations up, the remaining balloons inflated themselves and hung in mid air, the many cardboard cut-outs flew to different parts of the Hall, a darkness fell upon the hall, and the walls were lit with a thousand little star lights.

"The party starts in an hour. You better go get ready." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Thank you sir!" Eleanor said, and the others nodded enthusiastically.

They started towards the door, when Dumbledore held Lily back.

"Ms. Evans, I'd like a word with you."

"Yes Professor?"

"I trust it upon you and Mr. Potter to keep chaos from unraveling tonight."

Lily nodded. "Of course Professor."

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Have fun." Dumbledore said smiling.

Before Lily could thank him again, he had turned and swept out of the hall.

---

"Eleanor, trust me. Everything will be fine." Lily assured Eleanor, as they walked towards the Marble Staircase.

"I know, but I mean... What if something goes wrong? I'll look like the bad guy because I was in charge of it all."

"Relax, it'll be fine." Lily repeated.

"Okay then..."

Lily smiled and they reached the Marble Staircase, just as Severus Snape was coming down, his arms full of books, parchment and ink bottles.

He spotted Lily and tripped on the hem of his robes, causing everything to fly out of his arms and for him to come crashing down the stairs.

"Oh!" Eleanor cried and hurried forward. She picked up his Potions book "Here let me help-"

"I don't need you help!" Snape spat, standing up and gathering his things. "A help from a Mudblood is like eating ashes! And give me that!" He snarled, snatching the book out of Eleanors hands.

He straightened up, and saw Lily, who's eyes were full of fury. He looked down ashamed and walked away towards the dungeons.

"Wow, what a prat." Eleanor said.

"Yeah." Lily agreed. _And to think I was going to forgive him._

---

"Have fun tonight James." Sirius grinned, lacing up his Gladiator sandals.

James grinned back. Tonight would be the first of many dates with Lily. Everything would go great, right? _It has to go great... I mean after all these years nothing _bad _should happen! No, we've had enough rough times to last us a lifetime. There is no way that tonight is going to be ruined -_

"Eleanor is furious with those Slytherin cronies who decided to cut holes in everything..."

_Slytherin cronies!_ _Dolovoh and them Carrows better watch it. If they pull _anything _tonight I will hex them. _

"James, you alright?"

James suddenly realized he had been staring at the floor for several minutes now, lost in thought. His head snapped up and he saw Sirius, fully dressed watching him cautiously.

"What...Oh yeah. Listen, one of you needs to keep the Map on us tonight."

"How come?" Peter piped up.

"Those Carrows and Dolohov have been shooting weird looks at Lily... If they pull anything tonight- Well, let's say it'd be smart if one of us kept an eye on the map. If we see anything weird, then tell the others."

"I can't, sorry mate." Sirius said. "No pockets."

"Where are you keeping your wand?"

"Shoe!"

"Right... Moony?"

"El would kill me if she caught me watching it."

"Peter?" James asked desperately.

Peter nodded enthusiastically and grabbed a piece of parchment off Remus' nightstand.

"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good!_" He said, tapping it with his wand.

Nothing happened.

He frowned and tried it again.

The parchment remained blank.

"What is wrong with this thing!?" He cried, tapping it again. A burn mark formed from the tip of his wand. He gasped. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"Pete?" Remus asked, a hand in his pocket.

"Yeah?"

"That's just a piece of parchment. Here's the Map." Remus replied grinning, handing him the folded sheet.

"Idiot." Sirius said under his breath.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _Peter repeated, and tapped the parchment. Ink lines began to spread like from his wand all around the parchment, forming the map. Peter sighed in relief. "Oh thank god... I thought I burnt a hole in it..." he stowed the map in a pocket of his Court Jester costume and picked up his hat off of his bed. He planted it onto his head and grinned at the other three. "How do I look?" He asked, tilting his head and causing the bells on his hat to chime.

"Um... Great Pete." James said, biting his lip and holding back a grin.

"Terrific." Sirius choked out, silently laughing.

"Dashing I say." Remus said, holding the bed post to keep from collapsing on the floor in a fit of laughter with Sirius.

Peter beamed at all of them. "You all look great too!"

Sirius straightened up and grabbed his helmet off his bed.

James grinned at how goofy he looked, but didn't say anything.

Remus looked at James and Sirius sadly.

"What's up Moony?" James asked, picking up his sword.

"You two are so lucky you're a type of soldier... Eleanor made me go as a peasant..."

"It's okay Remus! I'm not a soldier either!"

"Yeah, thanks Pete..."

"We'd better get down, the party starts in ten minutes." Sirius said, grabbing his shield and sword.

The others nodded and followed him out.

---

"Remus!! Over here!" Eleanor said excitedly waving to him from next to the fireplace. She stood with Alice, who was talking to Frank, who was dressed like Robin Hood and Alice was in the female Robin Hood costume, and Lily, the beautiful Medieval Maiden. James' heart stopped.

"Hi James!" Lily said, grinning.

"L-Lily! Hi! Yo-You look great. And you changed the color of the pattern! It's gold! I love it." He said smiling.

Lily blushed. "Thank you! You look awesome yourself." Lily said grinning.

"Hey! Where's my compliment?" Sirius asked grinning.

"You're date will give you one."

"Speaking of your date, where is she?"

"Amy said she'll meet me in the Entrance Hall." Sirius said grinning.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"You guys! Let's go!" Eleanor whined. She took Remus' hand and pulled him out of the Portrait Hall.

They all descended down the Marble Staircase, merging with other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

"Ah! Amy!" Sirius said grinning and pushed his way through the crowd towards Amy, who was wearing a simple dress with gold Gladiator sandals.

"She's like in Fourth Year!" Lily said, watching him go.

"Actually, fifth." Eleanor corrected.

The doors to the Great Hall had been thrown open, and the room was full of swishing of costumes, the dull sound of staffs being touched to the ground. Girls shrieked when they saw their friends from another House, and all the guys compared weapons.

The younger students were looking in awe at the decorations, some of them jumping when the cardboard cut-outs shouted things as they passed. Many of the younger students had dressed up like what they thought a Boggart looked like, or what they were most scared of.

"I can't look in a Mirror Jess!" A girl whined to her friend. "I'm scared of Banshees!"

"But it's just _you _in some ripped robes and make-up!"

Ghosts glided along the floor, where misty fog was floating inches above the ground.

"I died on Halloween, you know?" Nearly Headless Nick said to the Ravenclaw ghost, the Grey Lady.

Lily giggled and James led her into the crowd, throwing a meaningful look at Peter. Who nodded and patted his pocket, letting him know he'll take care of everything.

"I can't believe the Weird Sisters actually showed..." James said, looking up at the hairy band.

"Oh I love this song!" Lily said.

"Do you want do dance?"

Lily blushed, but was glad James couldn't tell under the lights. She nodded and James grinned and pulled her towards the dance floor.

Someone had set of Fireworks, so the dance floor was thick with stars and streamers.

James and Lily tried to talk while the danced, but it wasn't possible since the hall was so loud. After four songs, James suggested they go find a table.

"I wonder how they're doing the feast..." Lily said looking at the dozens of round tables that had been put off to the side.

They caught sight of Professor Flitwick, who looked down at his plate and said clearly "_Turkey!_" And the food instantly appeared.

James shrugged. "Treacle Tart!" He said into his plate.

The dessert appeared and he handed the plate, grinning, to Lily.

"Thanks." She said grinning back.

Soon they were joined by Remus, Eleanor, and Sirius.

"Where's Amy?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Last I saw she was with Diggory."

"Ouch."

"Eh, no biggy. Hm... Oh I got it _Butterbeer!_" His goblet instantly filled up.

James, Remus, Eleanor and Lily followed his lead.

"Cheers." Sirius said grinning and they all drank. "I'd order FireWhisky, but the House-Elves only send it up if a Professor orders it..." Sirius said grinning.

"Um... Hi Lily." A voice said.

Lily turned around and came face to face with Samuel Bagman.

"Sam."

"Do, do you want to dance?"

"No. She doesn't. Now go away." Sirius said angrily.

"I asked her, not _you_. Lily?"

Lily shook her head. "I'm here with James."

"So? You can dance with other people. It's not like he owns you..."

"It's still a no."

"Come on Lily..." Sam said, putting a hand on her arm.

James was out of his seat and had punched Sam before Sam had time to react.

"She said no! What don't you get about it?" James said angrily.

Lily was avoiding Sam's eyes.

"Fine. Whatever." Sam said angrily and stalked off.

"Nice one." Sirius said grinning.

James grinned back.

Lily stayed quiet.

"What's wrong Lils?"

"James, you shouldn't have done that..."

"Why not? He was being a jacka-"

"I _know _but he's really well connected...You can get in so much trouble."

"Ha, I'd like to see him do anything. My dad and the Minister were best friends at Hogwarts."

"Well, thank you. But be careful next time."

James grinned. "Okay."

A loud bang got their attention, and the group near the dance floor laughed loudly.

"Wonder what that's about?" Remus asked.

"Let's go find out!" Eleanor said and pulled Remus away. Sirius followed curiously.

"And then there was two." Lily said smiling.

James nodded. "Hey, you want to go outside?" He asked.

Lily nodded. They stood up and walked out into the Entrance Hall, which had a few people. One girl was crying.

"Yeah, now it's a real party." Lily said under her breath.

"Sorry?"

"Petunia was never happy at her school parties and dances unless someone was crying." Lily explained.

"Ah...Why?

Lily shrugged.

They were nearing the Oak Doors now, which were open and led out to a courtyard, that had been placed there for the occasion. The fog was much higher outside, and the bushes had hundreds of eyes looking out of them. Bat swooped down upon them, and Peeves had decided to wail loudly, causing a first year to jump and run back inside.

"Ickle firstie doesn't like to be scared!" Peeves said gleefully, swooping down upon a few students who ducked, avoiding anything Peeves might throw.

"Let's go here." James suggested, leading Lily into a clump of bushes away from the other students.

They sat down on a concrete bench, supported by two ugly Gargoyles.

"So, are you having fun?" James asked.

Lily nodded. "It's amazing. I don't know what I would've done if Dumbledore hadn't helped finish setting up..."

James nodded. "I'm so glad he let me go early. Diggle was faking his arm injury, so me and Sirius got away with leaving."

Lily grinned. "After you left Dumbledore and McGonagall waved their wands and everything finished."

A chorus of laughter floated out from inside, attracting a few kids.

"Wow, they're enjoying themselves."

"Yeah..."

They sat in comfortable silence for a little, listening to the sounds from inside the castle. Once or twice, Peeves came towards them, but left when James shot him a warning glare.

"The moon looks pretty." Lily said, pointing at the half crescent in the sky. Clouds hovered around it, casting a misty glow on the grounds.

James grinned.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Is... is Remus a werewolf?"

James froze. "I-I'm sorry Lily, that's not my secret to tell."

Lily nodded. "I understand."

James smiled. "So is your favorite animal really a stag?"

Lily blushed. "Yeah, I think they're really handsome."

James bit his lip. Was it the right time to tell her his secret?

He opened his mouth and was about to speak when the bushes infront of them rustled.

"Who's there?" He asked loudly.

No response.

"Who's there?" James repeated, pulling out his wand.

A tall figure stumbled out and James grip on his wand hardened. It was Snape.

"Lil-" He cleared his throat. "Hi Lily."

"Severus." Lily said, not looking at him. She put her hand on James', lowering his wand.

"Ca-can I talk to you?"

"No."

"Please?" Snape pleaded.

"No Severus!"

"Lily, I thought you were going to forgive him?" James said quietly.

"I was! Until he called Eleanor a Mudblood too." Lily snarled.

"Lily! No, please can I explain...?"

"Explain _what_? Why you hang around with scum like the Carrows?"

For some reason, a evil glint shone behind Snapes' eyes, but he was quick to hide it.

"Lily, I'm sorry! Please can I just-"

"Lily, I think you should go with him." James said quietly.

"What! James-"

"Look, you used to be friends, and it's sort of my fault that you're not. If I hadn't done what I did two years ago, he wouldn't have called you a you-know-what."

"I'm glad you did that!" Lily said fiercely. "It showed me what he had become!"

"I still think you should listen to him."

Lily glared at James for a second, then sighed. "Alright...What is it?" She snapped.

"Not here." Snape shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I don't want _him _to hear."

"Well to bad then-"

"Lily, I'm okay with it." James said.

Lily sighed again. "Okay, I'll be right back." She stood up and followed Snape away.

James sat there, watching the bushes rustle as they moved away. _If he's up to anything, Peter will let Moony and Padfoot know._

Several minutes passed, and Lily did not return. Panic started to rise inside James. _It's not like Lily to go against her word..._

Then several things happened at once. A loud bang came from within the hall, followed by shrieks of laughter. The remaining kids outside hurried in to see what had happened. At the same time, James saw a flash of light and heard Lily's ear splitting screams.

He jumped up, drawing his wand again. Nobody from inside had seemed to hear anything.

He was breathing hard. Where had the screams come from? He couldn't stay here too long... Or it might be too late. He saw the flash again, followed by more screams. _They're by the lake_

James hurtled through the bushes and came out on the other side, scratched and with twigs in his hair. He could see distant figures by the lake, one was on the ground twitching horribly...

It was time for Lily to know his secret.

He took of his Musketeer jacket and hat, threw them on the ground with his wand and sword.

He shed his boots, and started running towards the lake.

---

Lily lay shrieking in pain. Dolohov had hit her with the Cruciatus Curse at least three times.

"Do you like that Mudblood!? That'll teach you not to tell on our parents!" Amycus Carrow jeered.

Lily panted. _If she could reach her wand..._

"_Crucio!"_

Lily screamed again. Her bones were on fire... White hot blades were cutting into her skin. Her eyes were closing. Her breathing ragged.

She saw a distant figure running towards her. It looked like James... But no. It couldn't be. This figure was turning into an animal. Falling on all fours, growing both vertically and horizontally, antlers shooting out of it's head...It was calling her name...And then everything was black.

---

James reached the group by the lake, and with fury saw Snape was not amongt them. His eyes fell upon Lily, who lay on the ground unconscious.

"What the-?" Dolohov started.

"_Aveda-_" Alecto raised her wand but James stood on his hind legs and hit her hard in the chest with his front hooves. Her wand flew behind her and she soared and landed on the edge of the lake, clearly knocked out.

"ALECTO!" Dolohov shouted. He turned back to the stag. "_Crucio!" _He said, but the spell missed and hit Amycus who yowled in pain, his wand flew from his grasp. James crushed it under his hoove. He turned back to Dolohov and bared his teeth.

"You stupid animal! Go away!" Amycus panted straightening up. He saw his wand lying in pieces and then spotted Alecto's wand a few feet away. If he reached it...

His back was turned, James bashed into his back with his antlers, and Amycus fell to the floor unmoving.

Now it was only Dolohov.

"_Stupefy! Crucio! Impedimenta!_" He shouted.

Impedimenta hit James and he flew backwards, but regained himself quickly to see Dolohov retreating, shooting curses behind his shoulder.

Crucio hit James and he fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Ha, got you brute, didn't I?" Dolohov spat, coming closer to James.

"_Aveda-" _

The grounds were brightly lit, the bushes near the school had been blasted away and Albus Dumbledore stood there, his wand raised.

A red light came and hit Dolohov and he fell in a crumpled heap.

With his remaining energy, James transformed back into human and crawled to Lily's side, collapsing on the ground beside her.

**REVIEW. Please? **

**I want lots of reviews!!!**

**young-heart123, your request is in the next chapter :) I swear.**


	18. Sirius' Realization

**It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans? Or will she turn on her own?**

**Wow. Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! I LOVE my reviewers! 85!! :) Please help make it atleast 90! (Or above, I'm good with that :) ) **

**By the way... I've only mentioned Cocoa(Lily's cat) once so far, but he comes into this again.**

**Quicker update, hope you guys enjoy. Especially you young-heart123, because I personally love the talk. :)**

**_---  
__With his remaining energy, James transformed back into human and crawled to Lily's side, collapsing on the ground beside her.  
---_**

"What happened...?"

"I have no clue...I just saw Slughorn and Dumbledore taking them to the hospital wing..."

The last thing Lily remembered, was seeing flashes of light, and a stag-like creature running towards her before she passed out on the cold ground.

But she wasn't on the cold ground anymore... She was on a warm soft surface... She was aching all over and could here voices...

"It's a good thing James got there..."

_James_.

Lily's eyes snapped open. She was in the hospital wing, and she could see shadowy figures moving around.

"Lily!" A girl shrieked and Lily's vision was clouded with brown hair.

"Ferachi get off her!" Someone hissed, male this time. Eleanor backed away, and Lily got a look at her tear-stained face.

"Alright there Evans?" Sirius asked grinning.

"H-Hey Sirius." Lily choked.

Sirius grinned at her.

The hospital wing was starting to come into clearer focus, and Lily could see Remus, Alice, Frank and Peter standing off to the side, watching her.

"Y-You okay L-Lily?" Alice stammered.

Lily tried to sit up, but at that moment Madam Promfrey came hurrying out of her office, towards her.

"How is she? Still looks a little peaky..." She pushed Lily back down and continued to talk as about her if she was still unconcious. She started spooning a bright orange liquid into Lily's mouth.

"She'll need to take this three times a day... And one of you will need to stay here to watch her and Mr. Potter..."

Lily choked on the potion and bolted straight up, sending the bottle flying, it's contents spilling on the floor.

"Now really!" Madam Promfrey said taking out her wand. With a wave she cleaned up the liquid.

"S-sorry Madam Promfrey!" Lily gasped. She looked beside her and saw James, apparently still unconcious.

"James!"

"Please drink up-"

"No, no I'm fine! Why aren't you helping him?!" She asked.

"You may be fine right now but this potion really needs to be drunk fresh-" Madam Promfrey insisted and tried to force the liquid into Lily's mouth again.

"No!" Lily exclaimed, moving her hand away. "I'm fine! It's James who's not!"

Madam Promfrey shook her head impatiently and motioned for someone to come closer.

Eleanor came and held Lily's hands down, and Madam Promfrey managed to force the potion into Lily's mouth.

Lily gagged. It tasted extremely bitter.

"Swallow it or you'll have to drink another." Madam Promfrey scolded.

Lily hastily swallowed and Madam Promfrey retreated, begging Sirius to explain to Lily what was going on.

"Eleanor let go of me." Lily said, glaring at her.

Eleanor put her hands up in surrender and retreated to Remus' side.

"Lily... We thought you were a goner..." Alice said weakly after several minutes. She, like the others, was looking really pale.

"_Me_? I'm awake, aren't I? What about James?"

"He already woke up a few times...He reacted the same way about you." Frank explained.

"He-he woke up? So he's alright?"

Sirius nodded. "On the same potion as you, and a few others-"

"Why!? What happened?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Well...you see-" Remus started.

"He came to help you. That's all we really know." Sirius finished.

"He-he came to help me?"

They all nodded.

Madam Promfrey came hurrying out of her office again, telling them it was almost curfew and Dumbledore had only given permission for one of them to stay with them that night.

"I'll stay." Sirius volunteered.

"Very well . The rest of you, get back to your common room!"

They all bade them goodnight, wished Lily to feel better and left. Sirius pulled up a chair and placed it between Lily's and James' bed.

"Evans, what _happened _that night? No one knows the whole story…"

Lily looked over at James' bed, terror etched onto her face.

"Lily?" Sirius asked nervously.

"It was supposed to be our first date… Then Snape came had to ruin everything."

"Your first date?" Sirius repeated, not sure if he had heard right.

Lily nodded. "But… I don't even know anymore."

She watched James sleep, fear throbbing in her veins. What if he doesn't wake up?

As if reading her mind, Sirius said "Lily, he's woken up a lot already. Every time he did though, you were asleep. He'll be fine."

Lily nodded, fighting back tears. She watched him for a few more seconds before slumping back into her pillows.

"You know Lily… He really likes you."

Lily nodded. "I-I know. I like him too." She said shakily, sitting up again. "A-and I-I feel ter-terrible now, because after se-seven years I kept hurting him, saying I hated him. But then when we finally went on our first date… It's all m-my fault that he's l-like this now!" She sobbed.

Sirius jumped up and put a comforting arm around her.

"No, Lily. It's not."

"Yes it is!" She insisted, tears falling fast now.

"And how'd you figure that?"

"Because! If I wasn't a Mudblood-"

"Don't call yourself that!"

"But it's what I am! There's no changing the fact! And if I wasn't, then those Slytherins wouldn't have hurt me, and James wouldn't have c-come and he'd be awake right n-now!"

"Lily." Sirius said firmly, grabbing her shoulders. "I told you, he's woken up. You being MuggleBorn has _nothing _to do with this! It's all Sniv- I mean Snape's fault."

Lily shook her head. "You can call him that, he deserves it anyway. And if I wasn't what I am, then he wouldn't have called me a Mudblood in fifth year, and he wouldn't have been trying to apologize!"

"I thought you were going to forgive him?"

"I w-was. B-but then h-he called Ellie a MudBlood too."

"But she's a Half-Blood!"

Lily nodded. "But I suppose since she hangs out with me the MudBlood-"

"Lily! Stop calling yourself that! Do you hear me? James loves you. Heck, that's not enough. I swear to god he's _in _love with you and if he heard you right now he'd probably go insane with anger! Why does blood even matter anyway? If all those Death Eaters out there were purebloods like they claim to be, then every pureblood _in the world _would have to be a Death Eater!"

Lily looked up at him, extremely confused.

"There aren't enough purebloods left in the world! If you gathered all the purebloods onto the worlds biggest Quiddtich Pitch, and looked at each of their forearms, less that one tenth would be Death Eaters. I bet most of those Death Eaters are Half Bloods, or Muggle-Borns with a changed surname! They just do it for a laugh Lily. And I'm sure that even if you were a Pureblood, they'd have tortured you anyways. They do it for a downright laugh, and no other reason, except for the fact that they're scared. Scared, and pathetic cowards."

Lily continued to cry silently, looking at James.

"He looks so helpless." She moaned. "As if anything could hurt him right now… I've never seen him like that."

"Because whenever you see him, he's trying to impress you. Believe me, he's easy to sneak up on when he's asleep." Sirius said, trying to get a smile out of her.

She didn't smile, but looked at him curiously.

"Why aren't you like them, Sirius?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you a Death Eater, why are you friends with me, and Ellie-"

"Because I don't gave a damn about what kind of blood you got. I'm friends with you because I like _you _not your blood." He said boldly. "Growing up all I was taught was that the only people who deserve to live were those with pureblood. But you know what? One time I saw a wizard in a pub. Poor man he was, ragged clothing, missin' a few teeth, and raving that he was pureblood. Yet, he had absolutely nothing. Some bloke robbed him of his last ten Galleons, and all he had left were three Sickles. You want to know what happened?"

"What?" Lily asked in a quiet voice.

"A Muggle Born girl came into the pub, equally tarnished, and she was begging for help. Her parents had just been murdered, and she had run for her life. She had no money, no nothing. That man, used his last three Sickles and bought her a drink. Many people jeered at the fact that this pureblood was helping her, but he didn't care! He stood up, and he told them that a person is a person, no matter what kind of blood they got."

Lily watched him, waiting for him to continue.

"Since then my mother couldn't stand to look at me, since I asked her repeatedly why we weren't so giving. My family being one of the oldest pureblood families, we were loaded! But she never gave a single Knut to anyone that wasn't a pureblood. But hell, every chance I got when I saw a poor man on the street, I'd empty my pockets and give 'em all I had. Got beaten for it once or twice, but did I care? No. A person a person Lily. No matter what kind of blood they got."

Lily had stopped crying now, and was watching Sirius closely.

"You're very brave Sirius." She said quietly.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm just not dumb." He said grinning.

Lily chuckled softly and looked back at James.

"You know, I've actually liked him for a while." She said quietly.

"Really? Since when?"

Lily smiled at the memory. "Since he saved Cocoa from the Womping Willow last year."

"He saved your cat?" Sirius asked blankly.

Lily nodded. "It was Easter break...."

_Lily had stayed at the school since Petunia had made it clear at Christmas that Vernon would be spending Easter with them, and that she didn't want Lily around. So Lily had stayed at Hogwarts, along with the seventh years, fifth years, and a few other students from different years. At first, Lily thought she and Alice were going to be the only sixth years staying. But around noon on the first when the fifth and seventh years were studying inside, Lily and Alice were sitting under a tree talking. Lily spotted James coming out into the grounds. _

_"Why did Potter have to stay?" She muttered to Alice, and watched Cocoa chase some birds._

_Alice smiled. "You know you like him." _

_Lily's mouth dropped in horror. "You're kidding, right? I would never like a toe-rag like James..." _

_"Ah... Well you never know. Here he comes."_

_Lily looked up, and it was true. James was nearing them, eyes set on Lily, a smile set on his face._

_"Oh no..."_

_"Hey Evans." James said grinning._

_"Potter."_

_"Alice."_

_"Hi James." Alice said politely._

_"What are you guys doing here over break?"_

_Lily shrugged and said something about Petunia._

_James looked at her curiously, but then Alice answered her question._

_"Parents are visiting the grandparents in Sweden."_

_"And you didn't want to go?" James asked._

_Alice shook her head. "Every time I go there my grandpa talks endlessely about how he got all N.E.W.T.S. and that I better live up to that."_

_"That sucks."_

_Alice nodded._

_"What about you Evans?"_

_"Wanted to stick around." Lily said, not looking at James._

_"Oh, alright."_

_He stood there awkwardly for a second, looking around at the few younger kids who'd stayed behind._

_"COCOA NO!" Lily shrieked, jumping to her feet._

_Cocoa had just streaked towards the Womping Willow, chasing a small squirrel._

_"COCOA!" Lily shrieked again, running forward as the tree started moving it's brances menacingly._

_Cocoa hissed as a branch missed him narrowly, then retreated to close to the trunk, trying to avoid the branches._

_"Oh no, oh no." Lily whispered, dancing on her toes._

_A figure darted past her quickly and into the branches._

_"James NO!" Lily shouted. "Stop! What the bloody hell are you thinking!? You'll lose an eye!" She screamed as a branch skimmed the top of James' messy hair. _

_James didn't stop though, he dodged the branches expertly, and reached Cocoa, who was whimpering. He scooped him up under his arm and ducked and ran away from the tree._

_Panting, he handed Cocoa to Lily. "I don't think he's hurt." _

_"T-thank you!" Lily gasped, taking Cocoa from him. Their hands brushed and James grinned. Lily felt herself go pink._

_"Are you alright?"_

_James nodded. "Not a scratch." He said, still grinning._

_"Lily! Oh my god is he alright!?" Alice asked, running up to them._

_"Yeah, and so is Ja-Potter." Lily said hurriedly, Smiling at James._

_"Good! I thought we were going to have another Davey Gudgeon."_

_James shook his head. "I'm fine." _

_"And besides, Davey _almost _lost an eye." Lily pointed out, petting Cocoa._

_"Yeah...Hey that's the lunch bell." Alice said. "Lily, you coming?" She asked, starting towards the castle._

_"Yeah, I'll meet you in there." Lily called._

_Alice nodded and kept walking._

_"Um, thanks again Potter." She said avoiding his gaze._

_"You're welcome Evans." _

_She felt his eyes on her, and felt her cheeks burn. _

_"Well, I'd better get Cocoa back inside, so he can't get himself in any more danger..."_

_"Oh, right."_

_"Yeah. So... See you around Potter." Lily said. She turned and started walking away, her heart racing madly._

"Wow... Why didn't you do anything sooner?" Sirius asked when Lily had finished her tale.

Lily shrugged. "I was still dating Sam then...I regret that now ofcourse." She added.

They were quiet for a minute, watching James sleep.

"Sirius, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

Lily bit her lip, thinking. "Well... Don't tell anyone this, but I'm not so sure I like him anymore."

"What?!"

"No no, I do like him. But... I want to avoid another this." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"He's always going to be doing this. Even more so if we're actually together. I don't want him to get hurt again."

"That's really stupid, you know that? Even if you're not together he'll be watching out for you. If you like each other, why don't you just be together?"

Lily shrugged and fell back onto her pillows.

"You know, I bet you saying that will hurt him more then anything a Death Eater can throw at him."

Lily gaped up at him, but he stood up and walked away to Madam Promfreys office. It was getting late and she had told them that whoever stayed the night would get a bed.

Seconds later, Sirius emerged and walked towards a bed opposite Lilys.

"Sirius-"

But Sirius didn't listen. He got into bed and a moment later all the candels dimmed.

Sirius was snoring before Lily even felt the slightest tired, and when she woke the next morning it was Eleanor there instead.

**There you go young-heart123. Hope you liked it:) And that goes to all of you guys :)**

**I'm still taking requests. So if there's anything you want to see, PLEASE TELL ME. I'll find a way to work in every request :) And you never know, it might just fit in perfectly like young-heart123's did. **

**Please review. Please review. Oh, and please, review!**

**BTW, we know that it wasn't Snape who lured her there, but in the story only James knows, and he hasn't told anyone yet.**


	19. Chocolate Frogs

**It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans? Or will she turn on her own?**

**READ AUTHORS NOTE(S)**

**This is just a short chapter because I wanted to get out the authors note, but didn't want to do the whole Authors note as a chapter. It's just the first few days in the Hospital Wing...And to tie up a few loose ends.**

**I'm re-reading my story to see if everything fits and stuff. I made some mess ups about the names earlier, Andrew McKinnon was a name I used twice, once for Marlene McKinnons dad, and the other for a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Sorry bout that, so lets say the beater is related to Marlene or something... Like cousin? And I noticed I changed Ellies last name... It's Ferachi, not Crocker like I mistakeably said in CH5. ALSO, I'm re-reading all the HP books, and wow, I completeley forgot Madam Promfrey is at Hogwarts with the Marauders! So I'm working on changing that. I'll continue re-reading the story, and any more changes I'll let you know in future chapters. They won't be big, just little details. But from this chapter onwards, it's Madam Promfrey. I'll go back and change the rest as I go along...**

**ANYWAYS, here's the story.**

**_---  
Sirius was snoring before Lily even felt the slightest tired, and when she woke the next morning it was Eleanor there instead._****_  
---_**

For Lily, it wasn't easy spending her time in the Hospital Wing, when James _never _seemed to be awake when she was. Every morning when she woke up, Madam Promfrey would hurry towards her and force the putrid potion down her throat. Lily would swallow it against her will, but then would more then willingly accept the chocolate Madam Promfrey had started giving to her two days after she had first woken up. The potion must've had some sort of sleeping draught in it, because a few hours later she would fall back asleep and wake up around lunch. Sirius, seemed to only come when she was asleep.

Her friends continued to drop by and tell her about what was happening in the castle, and the third day she was there, Remus and Eleanor arrived with some interesting news.

"Here you go Lily, we got as much as we could carry." Remus said, holding out a stack of Chocolate Frogs to Lily.

Lily shook her head. "I have enough chocolate, thanks though."

Eleanor shrugged. "Alright Remus, add 'em to James pile."

Remus nodded and tipped the chocolate onto James' night stand.

At first, Lily had suspected that James had not woken up at all, but then the Chocolate Frogs started dissapearing, and a stack of cards was starting to grow.

"I hate Snape." Lily said under her breath.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Remus said looking away from the pile of chocolate, which he had carefully stacked.

Lily looked at him curiously.

"It wasn't Snape who took you there! Flitwick said Snape was in detention the night of the party, and he never left the room once!"

Lily gaped at him. "Then who...?"

"It was Amycus. He took some Polyjuice Potion... Must've tasted awful if he was turning into Snape. Like swallowing a glass of oil..."

Remus laughed and Lily bit her lip.

"There's no way those idiot Slytherins made Polyjuice Potion on their own..."

"Well whoever made it is going to be in a load of trouble. It's not allowed to be brewed."

"El, I don't think whoever made it would've cared. Either one, the were helping those Slytherins and were out to get Lily, or two they're up to something else."

"What happened to those Slytherins anyway?" Lily asked.

"Well, The Carrows were in here for a day while they recovered, but then they were suspended. And Dolohov was just suspended straight away."

"For how long?"

Remus shrugged. "Pretty bad thing they did, wasn't?"

"But that won't stop them! Look at what their parents did to Marlenes dad! I bet they were awarded." Eleanor said furiously.

"Wait... If they're parents are in Hogsmead, how did they get home?"

Again, Remus and Eleanor shrugged.

Soon, Alice came in to keep Lily company and Eleanor and Remus left. It seemed, that at long last, Alice had broken up with Eric.

"Wow, did he take it hard?"

"Nah, he was fine with it. Said he wanted to go out with some other Hufflepuff but didn't want to hurt me."

Lily grinned. "Wow, even when he wants to break up he's nice."

Alice nodded. "Yeah... Katrina Fernessi and him seem to be dating now."

"Wow, Katrina, the one with the plait down her back?"

Alice nodded.

"Aw, they'd look cute together."

Alice grinned. "So you can stop making me feel guilty now I hope."

Lily shrugged. "Hey, it worked."

James stirred in his sleep.

"Yeah, you and James certainly made me feel bad. Speaking of James, have you talked to him yet?"

Lily shook her head. "He's never awake!"

"That sucks... What did the Slytherins _do _to him?"

Lily shrugged. "I feel horrible though."

"Why?"

"Cuz it's my fault he's in here-"

"Oh don't go blaming yourself!" Alice snapped.

"But-" Lily tried to protest but Madame Promfrey came out of her office, holding Lily's potion ready.

"Lily dear, you have to take this now. It's a different one and you'll fall asleep quicker."

Lily glared at the bottle angrily, but drank a spoonful without complaining.

"Ms. Towler, I think it's best you be going..."

"Oh, yeah. Bye Lils."

"See you later."

Lily dozed off to sleep, and when James was sure she was asleep, he slowly opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows.

_She thinks its her fault? That's completely insane! It's not her fault at all...It's those Slytherins. Sirius told me they were suspended. That's not enough. I swear, they will pay._

**Short, kind of sucky. Needed to get Authors Note out.**


	20. Awake

**It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans? Or will she turn on her own?**

**Okay, so I changed all the Ms. Catnies to Madam Promfreys, finished reading/editing. Next few chapters will be sort of short. Maybe, not sure yet. I hate this chapter...:(**

**_---  
_****___She thinks its her fault? That's completely insane! It's not her fault at all...It's those Slytherins. Sirius told me they were suspended. That's not enough. I swear, they will pay. _****_  
---_**

"No! I have to talk to Lily!" James said angrily, pushing Madam Promfreys arm away, causing the dark green potion she was trying to feed him to fall to the floor.

"Mr. Potter!"

"No!"

"You have to take it if you want to sleep-"

"I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP. I WANT TO TALK TO LILY! Padfoot! Help me!" James cried desparatley to Sirius.

"Um..Madam Promfrey?"

"Mr. Black, he must take it-"

"I know, but can he wait until Lily wakes up, so they can talk? They haven't talked since that night..."

Madam Promfrey pursed her lips then retreated. "When Ms. Evans wakes up, come and get me immediatly. Alright Mr. Black?"

"Yeah yeah okay." Sirius said.

Madam Promfrey waited a few seconds longer, then turned and walked into her office, leaving the door open a crack behind her.

"_Muffliato_" Sirius muttered, pointing his wand at the door.

"Good one." James grinned. But his grin faded quickly, as his eyes fell on Lily again. He shook his head and looked away.

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked, helping himself to a few chocolate frogs.

"I need to talk to her... Make sure she's okay."

"I told you. She's woken up!"

"I know she has! Earlier today I woke up _right _before she fell asleep."

"So?"

"She thinks its her fault."

"What's her fault?"

"That I'm in here."

"Oh...Well I think she should be waking up soon..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can't be here though cuz lunch is over in five minutes and I got to get to Divination." Sirius said, stuffing the rest of the chocolate in his mouth.

"Oh okay, later mate."

"See you."

Sirius left the ward, leaving an empty silence behind him. A silence, that was broken quickly when Lily shifted in her sleep, and her eyes opened slowly.

"Oh...Everyone must be in classes." She said softly and pushed herself up. She reached for the jug of pumpkin juice and had a firm grasp on it when she caught sight of James, who had started grinning again.

"James-!" Lily gasped, and the jug slipped from her fingers and crashed on the floor. "Oh damn it!" She hissed, looking towards Madam Promfrey's office.

"It's okay, Sirius "Muffliato-ed" it. And I can clear that up! Get back in bed!" James insisted, for Lily had climbed off her bed and started to mop up the mess with a rag she found in the cabinet of the nightstand.

Lily didn't listen, and continued to clean up the mess.

James grabbed his wand from his nightstand and in an instant, the floor was clean again. "Are you a witch or not?" He asked playfully.

Lily smiled and shrugged.

"So...er-you feeling better?" James asked timidly.

Lily looked at him, her face expressionless. "You're honestly asking if _I'm _okay? It's you who suffered more!"

James shook his head. "I didn't get hit with the Cruciatus Curse four times."

"But I don't even _know _what happened to you! All I remember was a stag running-" Lily stopped abruptly. Realization dawned on her face.

James watched her patiently, ready for whatever reaction was about to come his way.

"It _was _you, wasn't it?!"

James nodded.

"Blimey...Myrtle was right!" Lily said shaking her head. She was quiet for a moment, watching James. "Are you crazy!?"

"What?" James asked, taken back.

"Becoming Animagus! I never actually believed it! You run around with a werewolf every full moon! Remus! And Sirius and Peter too! You put yourselves in so much danger every month!" Lily said shrilly.

"Lily calm down! Sirius and I keep Remus under control! We're both big animals so together we keep an eye on Remus. And Peter-"

"Is a rat isn't he?"

"Yeah-"

"What if he got stepped on?!"

James chuckled. "Don't think the thought hasn't occurred to Sirius-"

"James!"

"Lily it's okay! We've been doing it since fifth year-"

"Myrtle told me! Eleanor thought there was something suspicious going on a few days after the first Quidditch Match! She talked about it in the bathroom and Moaning Myrtle came and told us that it was true. But that he wasn't alone starting two years ago. You _do _stay in the Shrieking Shack, don't you?"

James bit his lip and shook his head. "We go into the Forest, and Hogsmead...Around the grounds..."

"_Hogsmead_? What if you're seen? What if Remus bites someone?"

"I told you, we keep an eye on him. We help him get through it. What kind of friends would we be if we just left him alone and in pain every month?"

Lily surveyed him, then sighed and slumped into her pillows. "Alright, since you clearly think it's all under control and you're doing it to help Remus, and not just out of selfishness."

James smiled. "Aw come on Pretty-Lily. You know I'm not like that."

Lily nodded and glances at Madam Promfrey's office again. "How long does _Muffliato _last anyways?"

James shrugged. "Should be wearing off any moment now."

And sure enough, two minutes later Madam Promfrey came bustling out of her office, spotted Lily and shook her head impatiently.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Uh-" She caught James' eye, "Just now. Like a minute ago."

"Oh, very well then. Mr. Potter will you take your potion now?"

James nodded, and Madam Promfrey took out the bottle and measured out a large amount.

"There you go. Ms. Evans, Ms. Ferachi dropped off some work for you...Mentioned that you didn't want to fall behind."

Lily grinned and took the stack of parchment and books from the Healer.

"As for you Mr. Potter, this potion won't put you to sleep, it's simply for the scars."

"Scars-?" Lily whispered but James just waved her worries away and grinned.

"I'm okay. Honest. Are you?"

Lily nodded. "I am. But if it weren't for you I wouldn't be, so thank you."

James smiled. "You're welcome."

Usually, Lily would've blushed at his smile. But not this time. As she worked on Charms homework, her mind drifted to Sirius' advice from a few days ago. Although it seemed much longer than that.

_"You saying that will hurt him more then anything a Death Eater can throw at him."_

But that couldn't be true... A Death Eater could kill James.

Surely Lily saying she wanted to stay friends, less if it were possible, wouldn't hurt him as bad, would it?

_Yeah, it would. It'd break his heart._

**Bleh. Don't like this chapter. Please tell me what you think. What should I name this chapter?**

**Oh, and I know I'll hate myself for this, but I got another Harry Potter fic idea! It's not Romance, or really based off of any characters I've written with. It's about a girl who's read all the Harry Potter books, but knows it just a story. But she gets a letter from Hogwarts. Sounds a little odd, but if you're interested, let me know and I might post it. Might be with the Rose and Albus generation. Wrote the Prolouge last night...**


	21. The voice in her head

**It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans? Or will she turn on her own?**

**_---  
_****_____Yeah, it would. It'd break his heart_. ****_  
---_**

Two days later on Saturday, Lily and James left the hospital wing, both extremely glad to be away from Madam Promfrey.

"I've had enough of that lady to last me a lifetime!" James said to Sirius at lunch that day.

"James! Hi!" Melissa Hart smiled and sat beside him.

"Er-hey Melissa."

"Glad to see you're feeling better." She continued, pouring him some pumpkin juice.

"Thanks."

"Did it hurt?" She pressed on, nudging the glass closer to him.

"Did what hurt?" James asked, looking at the glass suspiciously.

"Getting attacked!"

"Oh, not really. So how much did I miss?" He asked, turning back to Sirius.

Sirius shrugged. "The usual. Peter's robes caught on fire a few times, Remus helped him out. I laughed. El and Remus took over Head Boy and Head Girl duties for you and Lily. That's pretty much it."

James laughed. "Speaking of Lily, where'd she go?"

Sirius shrugged. "Last I saw her she was talking to Alice..."

"Oh..." James said and absent mindedly took a sip from his glass.

Melissa bit her lip and stood up. "Glad to see you're better! I have to go!" She said and hurried away.

Sirius watched her go, but James was smacking his lips. "Hm, good juice."

Sirius frowned, but didn't say anything. He and James finished eating their sandwiches and then left the hall.

At the foot of the Marble Staircase, James froze.

"Something the matter?" Sirius asked, stopping too.

James didn't answer, instead a dazed look fell upon his face.

"Prongs...?"

"She's great isn't she?" James said quietly.

"What?"

"Her hair... So beautiful. And her eyes... Wow."

"Um, yeah I know you love Lily, but James-"

"Lily? Who's Lily?"

Sirius frowned. "Who's Lily? The girl you've been in love with since first year...?"

James shook his head. "She wasn't here in first year! I met her in third year."

"James...Lily's in our year."

"Who are you talking about!?" James asked irritatedly.

"Who are _you _talking about?"

"Melissa." James said smiling.

"What?"

"Melissa!" James repeated, as if it should be obvious.

"Er-"

"Hart! You know? Melissa Hart!"

Sirius swore under his breath.

"Do you know where she is?" James asked, in a dazed tone.

"Er-yes! Actually...She's in our dormitory." Sirius said, an idea coming to him.

"Our dormitory? Why is she in there?"

"She-she wanted to surprise you. Oh darn, I ruined the surprise."

"Oh. Well I forgive you! I want to see her!"

"Okay then, let's go." Sirius said firmly. He grasped James' arm and led him up the stairs.

"Glumbumble." He said when he reached the Fat Lady.

She didn't swing open right away, but looked down at James.

"Is he alright?"

Sirius bit his lip. "Would you just let us in?"

She shrugged and swung forward.

"Hey Padfoot." Remus said once Sirius had pulled James in. "What's the matter with him?"

"Love potion."

"_What_?"

"Yeah, Melissa Hart."

"Oh my god...If Lily sees-"

"_Exactly._ Help me get him upstairs."

Remus nodded and grasped James' other arm.

"Oh hi Moony! Did you hear? Melissa's upstairs!"

Remus nodded. "Yeah, she is! Let's go."

"No! I want to go alone!"

"You-"

"You can't. We have to make your hair lie flat so she won't think it's messy."

It was a lame excuse, but James seems to have believed it. "Oh, alright." He said and let Remus and Moony take him upstairs.

They entered the dormitory and James looked wildly around. "Where is she!?" He moaned.

"She'll be right back Jamsie-"

"Don't call me that! Only Melissa can call me that!" James snapped.

"Oh, right. Here sit down." Remus said, pushing James towards his bed.

James nodded and sat down, looking around the dorm, as if expecting Melissa to pop out from the wall.

Remus and Sirius were talking in low voices.

"What should we do?"

"Slughorn can definitely fix him."

"Yeah, but we can't take him there, he thinks she's coming up here."

"Oh but if Lily finds out-"

"I don't think she'll react so bad." Sirius said, avoiding Remus' gaze.

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind. How about you do that charm to keep him stuck on his bed, and I'll go get someone?"

Remus nodded and pulled out his wand.

"What are you going to do with that?" James asked, as Remus approached him.

"Make you look nice for Melissa." He said.

"Oh okay. No wait, no! I don't like this! It's cold..." James complained as the spell fell upon him. "It's cold! H-hey I can't move! No!" James said, trying to thrash around but fell back onto his bed instead.

"I-I'll go get McGonagall." Remus said, stowing his wand away and hurrying out of the room.

"Where is he going? What did he do to me? Why can't I move? Where's Melissa?" James asked glaring at Sirus.

"He went to get her, don't worry."

James' expression softened slightly and he started humming to himself.

A few minutes later, the door burst open and McGonagall stood there with Remus behind her and the panting sighs of Slughorn coming up the stairs.

"Mr. Potter!"

"Oh hi Professor! Did you hear? Melissa and I are together!"

"Melissa? Melissa Hart?" McGonagall said sharply.

James nodded grinning.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin tells me Mr. Potter here consumed a love potion-?"

Sirius nodded and Slughorn entered the room, sweating slightly.

"Ah! Mr. Potter...How nice to see you're out of the Hospital Wing!"

"Horace, Mr. Potter has consumed some love potion."

"Hm...Yes, I recognize these symptoms..." Slughorn said, observing James. "Amortentia, I assume."

Sirius looked to Remus, who shrugged.

"Can you tell me how it was consumed Mr. Black?"

"Oh, well I don't really know...Melissa Hart gave him pumpkin juice-"

"Ah! Yes, well then I think this may help." Slughorn said, reaching into his robes and pulling out a fair sized bottle with a clear liquid inside it. He handed it to Sirius, who looked at him apprehensively then turned to James, who had been watching the whole scene with wide eyes.

"Er-Prongs?"

"I'm not drinking that!" James said loudly.

"Why?!"

"It's to do something bad to me, isn't? Right before I see Melissa-"

"No no! It's....to calm you down. You don't want her to think you're a freak, do you?"

James shook his head violently and opened his mouth. Sirius looked at the others in the room and then poured the potion into James' mouth.

"Hm. Tasty!" James said, smacking his lips. The dazed look slipped from his face, and he was left staring blankly up at Sirius. "Hey Pads." He said grinning. "Where's Lily?"

Sirius sighed in relief, and the two professors left, promising that Melissa will be in detention this time tomorrow.

"What a relief you're back to normal!" Remus said, lifting the spell off James.

James sat up and looked at the two, extremely confused. "'Normal'? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well...Melissa Hart kind of gave you a love potion at lunch."

James gagged. "You're not ser- you're joking right?"

Sirius shook his head. "Yeah...It's detention for her." He said with a satisfied smile. "Shame though, you were so much better liking her than Lily."

"What?!"

"Kidding!"

"Ha-ha."

---

The news of James Potter being under the influence of a love potion seemed to spread rather quickly, much to the Marauders dismay. Now many girls were coming up to James and offering him sweets and drinks.

"I think I'll start drinking from a personal hip-flask or something." James said, passing a group of Hufflepuff fourth years who were holding Bertie-Botts Every Flavor beans up to him.

"Aw what's the fun o' that?" Sirius asked grinning. "The girls around you must've doubled since Saturday!"

"Easy for you to say! I have to make sure I'm sitting beside you, Remus or Peter every meal, I haven't seen Lily anywhere except classes, and I can't even go to the bathroom without a hoard of girls attacking me with food!"

Sirius laughed. "Hey, just get with Lily already and all these girls will lay off."

"Don't you think I've been trying? I barely see her anymore...Did I do something wrong?"

Sirius was silent. James noticed.

"Padfoot...What aren't you telling me?"

"Loads of things. For one, until the age of seven I had a pet bunny named Oswald."

This time James laughed. "You're joking, right?"

Sirius shook his head. "Regulus kind of lost it..."

"What?"

"Well, he decided to play hide and seek with it. Then got hungry in the middle and left."

"Oh, sorry mate."

Sirius grinned. "Nah, it's all good."

---

"Lily I don't see why you're avoiding James-"

"It's nothing Ellie! I just want to focus on school work right now...What was I thinking, I don't have time for a boyfriend..."

It was after dinner on Thursday night, and Eleanor, Lily, Remus and Peter were sitting in the common room working on a nasty essay on Transfiguring oneself, James was in the library researching Kelpies for Care of Magical Creatures. Sirius was in detention. Lily had just finished her essay, when the Portrait Hole opened.

"Hi Lily!'

"Davis."

"Ouch, lil' harsh, don't you think?"

"There something you want?"

Matthew grinned and shook his head.

"Then go away." Eleanor snapped.

Matthew shrugged and turned his back on them, muttering "_I _don't want anything. It is you sweet Lily, who'll be wanting me."

"What did you say?" Remus asked.

Matthew turned around to look at him then shook his head. "Nothing, nothing at all." He smiled huge and fake and went to join Melissa, who was sitting in the corner, cursing under her breath while she tried to clean black beetle parts out from underneath her fingernails.

"Thanks for backing me up!" She hissed when she spotted Matthew.

"My dear Melissa, I'm about to get Lily, which'll leave the path towards James clear for you."

"He's not going to go out with me after Amortentia!" Melissa said venomously.

Matthew shrugged. "You were caught, that's not my fault."

Melissa opened her mouth to retort, but Matthew silenced her by holding up his hand. His eyes carefully watching Lily, who had now been joined by Sirius. "Watch this." He whispered and raised his wand.

"Lily, could I borrow your Potions book? Mine's in the dorm..."

"Sure El." Lily ducked down and searched her bag, at the same moment as something hot flew past her hair and hit Peter squarely in the face.

Matthew cursed loudly.

"Here you go El."

"Oi! Davis, shut it, will you?" Sirius shouted.

Matthew grimaced and stormed away, Melissa following close behind.

"I don't like the idea of those two hanging out together..." Remus said carefully.

Sirius nodded. "I bet anything Matthew was going to slip Lily Amortentia- Pete, what's the matter with you?"

The others turned to see Pete, who's eyes were wide and an eerie smile was set on his face.

"You said Matthew." He said in a dreamy voice.

"Uh-huh...." Eleanor said cautiously.

"As in Davis?"

Remus nodded slowly.

"Wow, isn't he amazing?"

Sirius looked to Remus, color draining out of his face.

"I wonder where he's off to...Hm...I'll follow him and see!"

"Uh-oh." Sirius said as Peter jumped up from his seat. "No! No Pete you can't go!" He said grabbing his arm.

"No..I have to!"

"Pete, no."

"YES!" Peter said loudly and tried to break away from Sirius' restrain.

"Oh, why me?" Sirius asked to no one in general.

"SIRIUS! Let go of me! I-I- I'M IN LOVE WITH MATTHEW DAVIS!"

The whole common room went silent, and everyone turned to watch Peter, who was fighting to get away from Sirius.

"Moony! Help me!" Sirius moaned.

Remus bit his lip and grabbed Peter's other arm.

"Come on Pete."

"No! I want to see Matthew-"

"He's in our dorm!" Remus said.

"Oh...LET'S GO!" Pete cheered and broke away from Sirius and Remus and flew towards the boys dormitories.

Sirius shook his head. "I'll go get McGonagall..." He muttered and left.

"I'll go freeze him or something..." Remus said and went the opposite way, muttering "Geez..twice in a week? I'm hanging out with the wrong crowd..."

Eleanor chuckled, and opened Lily's Potions book.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Matthew wanted to get you with that charm."

Lily tried not to think about this later that night while she washed up and got into bed.

_What would James do, if he found out? No doubt Sirius or Remus will tell him... But I have to keep avoiding James. I do like him, but..._

_You can't hurt him. _Said a voice in the back of her mind, that sounded alot like Sirus.

_I won't be hurting him..._

_Yeah, you will. Stop avoiding him._

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	22. Emotions

**It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans? Or will she turn on her own?**

_Disclaimer: Hey! As you all know, the point of fanfiction[dot]net is so that **fans**can write about their favorite shows/books/movies etc. I am sure Ms. JKR is a fan of her work, but if she wanted to write anymore stories, she would come out of retirement and do so. She would not be wasting her summer as I am, writing **fan**fics._

**So it's kind of weird, having James' cousin in Ravenclaw, when all the Potters where in Gryffindor. But I didn't want Kat to be in Lily's dorm, so sorry about that. **

**_---  
_****___Stop avoiding him.  
_---**

"Hiya Lily."

"Hullo Sirius."

"Why are you walking so fast?"

"Must not be that fast, since you caught up."

"Aw you saw me playing soccer. I'm as quick on my feet as I am on a broom." He grinned.

Lily rolled her eyes and quickened her pace.

Sirius followed suit. "So when are you going to stop avoiding James?"

Lily stopped in her tracks, turned and went in the opposite direction.

"Oi! Evans. I'm serious." Sirius shouted, catching up to her.

"I know."

"No! I mean I'm not joking. Man, why don't people ever realize that I can be serious, without meaning my name?"

"Because you used that joke too many times."

"Oh. Good point. Anyways, when are you going to stop?"

Again, Lily stopped in her tracks and turned right, merging with a large group of Ravenclaws. Sirius let out a frustrated sigh and kept walking away from the group of babbling students.

"Lily! Is that you?"

Lily cursed under her breath. Was there anybody in this school that didn't know James Potter?

"Hi Kat." She smiled at James' cousin.

"I heard you're avoiding James. Why?"

"Who told you I'm avoiding James?" Lily asked, making a mental note to hex Sirius for breaking his promise.

"James himself. He says he only sees you in classes, then you disappear. And even in classes you barely speak to him. What's up?"

"Oh, well...Yeah. Been busy you know..."

"With what?"

"Oh, school work...Head Girl stuff, Peter was hexed yesterday..."

"Oh, yeah I heard about that. Matthew Davis was trying to get you, wasn't he?"

Lily shrugged.

"Deny it if you want, Lily. But guys love you. And I know the one guy _you_ love, is the one you're avoiding."

And with that, Kat walked off.

Lily watched her go angrily. Why is everyone telling her to talk to James?

---

It drove Lily to her dorm and she refused to leave.

If everyone was going to tell her to talk to James, she would just hide out. Away from them all.

Yes, there were times Eleanor and Alice told her she's being stupid.

Even times Remus and Sirius came up telling her to get a grip and to go see him.

But she didn't care.

None of them understood.

She loved James. And if he ever found out...

She couldn't bear to think of what would happen.

James would be happy.

He might even let his guard down.

She couldn't allow that. After what happened on Halloween, there was no telling when another attack might take place.

True, the attack had been her fault...

No, not because she was Muggleborn. She had taken what Sirius said very seriously.

She knew it was her fault because she had told Dumbledore who had cast Sectumsempra on James.

True, she bended the truth just a little, seeing how she didn't mention Snape.

But she had mentioned the Carrows.

And then the Carrows had gotten their revenge.

What kind of scum does that?

Who in their right mind wants to hurt people, to torture, to kill, just for the fun of it?

A person was a person. No matter what kind of blood they got.

That was one of the many things she loved about James.

He picks his friends wisely. And in return, he is an amazing friend to them.

True, Peter is a little odd...

And Sirius extremely goofy.

Remus is nice. And James doesn't care in the slightest he's a werewolf!

And James respected that she didn't want to see him, so he hadn't been with Remus and Sirius when they came to see her.

He was probably helping Peter grow his hair back...How is it, that he always manages to set his hair on fire?

Lily also loved the fact that James always seemed to be cheering people up.

That is, when he's not hexing them.

Remember how he helped that first year? He picked up her books, and gave her chocolate! How many seventh year guys would do that?

And he always made Lily laugh.

That is, until he got hurt. Now she's not around enough for him to make her laugh.

Lily bit her lip.

But wouldn't her keeping this up hurt him even more?

Finally, Lily decided to give in. She would talk to him, but not anything to do with them becoming a couple. Maybe they could stay friends?

After Herbology on Monday, she went down to dinner with the rest of the school.

"Lily!" James cried spotting her.

"Hi James." She smiled and let him hug her. She even hugged him back.

"Where have you been?" He asked, pulling away and leading her back to where he had been sitting.

"Oh well...You know. Been busy."

Remus, Alice, Sirus and Eleanor all snorted into their food.

Lily ignored them.

"So how have you been?"

"I've been fine! Glad to see you're finally eating again."

"Excuse me?"

"They told me you hadn't been eating." James said, gesturing at the other four who looked away guiltily.

"Oh have they?" Lily asked through gritted teeth.

James grinned. "S'okay Lils. They, like me, were just worried about you."

"No need to be." Lily said cheerfully, kissing James on the cheek.

James flushed and spilled stew on himself.

_Crap, why did I do that? Didn't I say we'd stay _friends_? Why did I go and kiss him...? Okay, no more Lily. Nothing, nada, zip._

As usual, Lily and James were the first few done. James waited patiently for Lily to finish talking to Alice about her Herbology test.

"Nah, I'll catch up. I promise." She said smiling.

Grinning, he nodded and walked off with Remus and Eleanor.

Sirius, who was still digging through his apple tart was the last one out of them all to finish eating.

"I swear I'll meet you in the common room." Lily told Alice, who like James had waited for Lily.

Alice shrugged and walked away.

"Tell James I'm coming up with Sirius!" Lily called behind her.

Alice waved her hand to let her know she had heard and continued walking.

Sirius had looked up at the sound of his name.

"Someone call?"

"Sirius, did you tell anyone what I told you in the hospital wing?"

Sirius shook his head.

"You swear on all your hair gel?"

Sirius nodded.

"Then how did the others seem to know-?"

"Oh come on Evans. They're not that thick." He said through a mouthful of crust.

"Yeah...Okay. Well see you later-"

"Hey! I thought you were going to wait for me?"

"I changed my mind!" Lily said walking away.

Sirius swallowed his last bite then hurried to catch up with her.

"Trust me Lily, I didn't tell a soul."

"Yeah, I believe you."

---

"You finally broke down and talked to him." Eleanor grinned, sitting cross legged on her bed.

Lily nodded. "Yup."

"Is there something you weren't telling me?"

"Like what?"

"Like why you were avoiding him to begin with?"

Lily laughed. "Oh Eleanor. You have such an imagination." She said, getting into bed.

"I'm not the only one who noticed."

"Oh?"

"Remus and Alice did too. Right Alice?"

The brunette nodded from the wardrobe. "And Sirius too."

"Well yeah, but he didn't say anything."

"Then how do you know he noticed?"

"Because he bit his lip and looked away each time, then quickly changed the topic."

Lily smiled into her pillow. "Honest El. I'm not hiding anything."

"So you and James will be a couple now?" Eleanor asked, as Alice closed the wardrobe door and got into her own bed.

Lily didn't answer.

"Lil?"

"Leave the poor girl alone would ya?" The mirror attached to the dressing table protested sleepily.

Alice laughed. "Goodnight all."

"Night."

"Night." Lily said and extinguished the last candle, already regretting talking James again.

She hated emotions. Why was being a teenager so hard? She loved James, but didn't want to see him killed by a Death Eater. There was nothing wrong with that!

**Please, pretty please review. Next chapter should be interesting. Here's a deal, the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update.**

**I know, it's evil. But come on, I love reviews :) I might be re-naming this story. Any suggestions, please let me know!**


	23. Not Enough

**It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans? Or will she turn on her own?**

**Um...I had something to put here, but can't remember. Usually I put errors I've spotted in my story. I remembered one last night, but I can't remember it anymore...**

**LOVED ALL THE REVIEWS. It was so awesome. And as promised, lots of reviews = quicker update :)**

**About the name changing thing, what do you think of the title 'Simply Confused' ?**

**_---  
_****___She hated emotions. Why was being a teenager so hard? She loved James, but didn't want to see him killed by a Death Eater. There was nothing wrong with that!  
_---**

The next few days went by in stupor.

The seventh years would be up into the night, working on the piles of homework they were given.

Then they would wake up a mere three hours after going to bed.

The teachers were constantly reminding them of NEWTs, and it was driving them mad.

And, apart from her large pile of work, Lily was still trying to get over James.

It was not easy.

Whenever she was working in the library, he would pop out from behind a book shelf and make her laugh.

Then he'd help her with her homework.

Yes, Lily did want to just forget her worries and kiss him, but it wasn't as easy as it sounds.

He loved seeing her happy. And all it took for her to be happy, was to see him smile.

She loved his smile.

What if his smile broke at her expense?

She couldn't have that.

She kept her mouth shut, and so far, only Sirius knew.

What a mistake that had been.

He was definitely going to crack and tell James eventually.

What was worse, James once asked her to take a walk with him around the grounds!

She went so she wouldn't hurt him by saying no. But regretted it instantly.

They were passing the Whomping Willow when James brought around the time he saved Cocoa.

Lily couldn't help but smile at the memory.

Then, they were sitting under her favorite tree and he had taken her hand.

She had jumped at the sudden gesture, but had quickly regained her composture.

James, had noticed her jump. "What's the matter?" He had asked nervously.

"Nothing...Your hands are just _really _cold."

But she hadn't pulled away.

She knew she was probably hurting him by leading him on, but she didn't know what else to do.

But, as long as she kept her distance for the rest of the year, everything would end up okay.

If only things were that simple.

One night after dinner, the seventh years were held back.

"I suppose this is to remind us of the NEWTs _again_?" Sirius groaned, sitting back down.

"Sirius, you're going to fail if you don't start studying." said Alice.

"Doubt it. I've passed all the other tests with just a week of studying."

"Yes, but this is different-"

"Your attention please?" Professor McGonagall called from the staff table.

Everyone fell silent and Dumbledore rose.

"Seventh Years! These six years at Hogwarts will have changed your life forever. But, before you leave your final year, there is one crucial thing approaching-"

"Here goes." Sirius muttered.

"-and that is, Living With Muggles."

A confused silence followed.

"What?" A Slytherin called.

"Living with Muggles Mr. Nott."

"What's that?" Kat Potter called.

"Yeah! I never heard of it before!" Eric Bones shouted.

"It is a new program we are trying this year. You will be divided into pairs amongst your house, and live for three weeks with them, in a Muggle community. This is to test you, to see if you can adapt to your surroundings. Many of you I am assuming, will probably live near other wizards. But this is just for practice."

"Can we chose our partners?" Sirius called.

Professor McGonagall answered this time. "No Mr. Black, once you have returned to your common rooms, you will find a table with notes. One for each of you. It will have your partner name, and all the place you will be living.

"Please remember, it is an examination. You will be given Muggle money. For those of you who are Muggleborn, you are surely placed with someone who has no experience in the Muggle world what so ever. However, if in the case where there are too many of one kind, you may be placed with someone who has the same experience as you, and have to learn together, as many wizards have to do.

"Only simple magic will be allowed, and _only in your homes_. You are _not _to be apparting anywhere in the Muggle world, or using spells in public."

She looked to Dumbledore, silently asking if there was anything else.

He smiled as if to say no, and the Seventh Years were dismissed.

"Can you imagine living in the Muggle world?" Sirius asked astonished, standing up.

"Yes." Eleanor and Lily answered at once.

"Well El, you're dad's Muggleborn. It's a little different. Isn't?"

"We're still careful."

"Oh. Ah, Lily! I wish you and I are partners."

"Shut up Black."

"And besides. She wants to be _my _partner." James said, shoving Sirius aside and putting his arm around Lily.

Lily smiled weakly. _Don't let that happen, don't let that happen..._

"Mr. Potter!"

James whipped around to see Professor Slughorn bouncing towards him.

"Er-yes Professor?"

"I would like a word with you about your Babbling Beverage."

James nodded and moved towards Slughorn. The others waited.

"You may go." Slughorn said.

They shrugged and continued towards the common room.

"It won't be _that _bad you know? I mean, three weeks off from school!" Sirius grinned, punching the air.

"We're being tested. You realize that, right?" Remus asked.

Sirius waved that bit of information off. "I'll be with one o' you. Most likely." He added.

"Glumbumble." Peter said confidently reaching the Fat Lady first.

She shook her head.

"What? What do you mean no?"

"It means that's the wrong password."

Peter slapped his forehead, trying to remember. In that time, the others reached him.

"Wattlebird." Remus said.

The Fat Lady nodded and swung open.

"Pete, what would you do without us?" Sirius asked.

Peter shrugged nervously and climbed through.

The others laughing, followed.

"Oh look! There they are!" Eleanor squealed, pointing to the table with notes.

Eleanor reached the table first and handed them out to their rightful owners.

Sirius unfolded his. "Franky boy! You and I are in Elephant and Castle!" He said throwing his arm around him. "You took Muggle Studies, right?"

Frank nodded.

"Terrific!"

Remus opened his next. "Ah, Peter. This should be interesting...London eh?"

"Alice! I got you! We're in London too!" Eleanor said excitedly holding up her paper.

"That leaves you and James." Sirius grinned at Lily while the others slowly moved to parts of the common room.

Lily stared down at her un-folded note. Dreading what it said.

_Maybe, I'm alone..._

She slowly opened her note.

And there it was. In fancy writing.

**...**.....**...  
**

**_Lily Evans - Head Girl_**

**_With_**

**_James Potter - Head Boy_**

**_in_**

**_Surrey_****_, _****_Little Whinging_**

**...**.....**...  
**

Lily's fingers shook.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Why am I with him? Do they really...I mean..."

"It'll be okay. I'm sure they trust you enough."

At that moment, James entered the common room, spotted Lily and made straight for her. A huge grin on his face.

"Hey Lily! I ran into McGonagall on my way up. She told me, you alright, roomie?"

Lily looked up at him, his grinning face.

Her fist clenched around the parchement and she felt her cheeks burn.

"I-I have to go." She said and turned on her heel and ran towards the girls dormitories.

"Something I said...?" James mumbled, staring after her.

---

Lily threw open her dormitory door, and was grateful to see it was empty.

Her cheeks were burning, a golf ball sized lump was in her throat, and her eyes stung. She carefully closed the door behind her and sat down on her four poster.

She was breathing heavily as she brought her knees to her chest, trying to calm down.

A whole three weeks, living with James, and just James alone? How will she manage....? The truth was bound to come out. Either that or her confusion would dissapear and James would end up hurt again.

When Lily realized this, the tears came. Fast and heavy. "I-I can't do this!" She wailed to no one in particular.

"Aw honey it'll be all right." The mirror said.

Lily shook her head, more tears coming now.

She heard foosteps on the landing outside her room and quickly wiped her eyes, and swallowed her cries just as the door opened and Eleanor appeared.

"Hey Lil. You alright? James said you took off..."

Lily didn't say anything. She just shrugged, not making eye contact with Eleanor.

"Lily, you've been acting really odd lately...What's wrong?"

Lily silently gave Eleanor the note.

Eleanor read it and looked back to Lily.

"So?"

Lily swallowed again and looked at Eleanor.

"I-I don't think I can do this El." She said quietly.

"Do what?' Eleanor asked, sitting beside Lily.

"Be with J-James."

"Why?"

"I don't want to see him hurt-"

"_Hurt? _Oh, you mean after the Carrow thing?"

Lily nodded.

"Well...You're being quite stubborn Lily. You know that?"

Lily choked. "What?"

"You're going on walks with him, laughing at his jokes, smiling at him, kissing him on the cheek. It's only leading him on, you know?"

"No-El-"

"He asked you out, didn't he?"

"Yes-"

"You said yes, didn't you?"

"Of course-"

"And you went, right?"

"You know I did-"

"You didn't back out before."

"No-"

"You showed you liked him?"

"I know I did-"

"He knows you like him right?"

"Yes! But El-"

"Lily. You're being _really _stubborn, and stupid. It's harsh but you are. James as has loved you since FIRST YEAR. And you finally gave him a chance, and when he thinks he's finally done it, you're going to dump him?"

"You make it sound so much crueler then it really is-"

"No Lil, I'm just telling you what it looks like to a third person. Don't hurt James Lil. He's a great guy, and if you're to blind to see that-"

"ELEANOR! I just don't want him hurt!" Lily said loudly.

"You know what? I bet you dumping him will hurt more than-"

"I know I know! More than anything a Death Eater can throw at him. Sirius said the same thing."

"Sirius? Sirius knows?"

Lily nodded.

"Well then, that just proves it. Stop being an idiot, and stop hurting James." Eleanor said. She stood up and left before Lily could choke out a response.

"I already stopped avoiding him! Didn't I?" She shouted after Eleanor.

"I don't think that's enough sweetie." The mirror said.

"Oh shut up." Lily said falling onto her pillows.

**Er...Yeah. Please review. More reviews = quicker update. :) I'm almost done summer reading ! :D **

**PLEASE SEND IN REQUESTS FOR LIVING WITH MUGGLES**

**Keep it clean though, this is T, not M. **


	24. Here we go

**It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans? Or will she turn on her own?**

**Yeah, found another mistake...**

**I said 'Cannons." I suck at fanfic language, (Ask ExplodingWeekend) I meant for it to say that time will be flying by, instead it went wrong. Well, I changed it. **

**Yeah so I got a few requests for snogging during 'Living with Muggles'. That most likely won't happen (SORRY!!!) BUT it's because of another request I got, (mattibff) and I think you guys will like how it turns out. I'm not giving more then that, but I think you'll be happy. But 'Living with Muggles' won't be dissapointing. You might see a side of them both that you haven't yet in this story. **

**Sorry for late update. Not really focused these days...CaraGrace I'm halfway through your story, it's interesting so far, but James wasn't a Prefect, he was just Head Boy.**

**_---  
"I don't think that's enough sweetie." The mirror said.  
---_**

"Okay, I can do this...I can do this...He's just...a guy. No not just _a _guy...Gosh...Okay...I can still ask...? No then he'll notice and ask me about it...Or what Sirius and Eleanor said will just come true.... Besides it's too late to switch. It's just three weeks right? Yeah...I can do this. Maybe. It's an assignment, and Dumbledore obviously trusts me enough to not let it get out of control....I mean...we'll have our own rooms, right? They wouldn't put us in one room....I mean they have separate dormitories....I wish I knew what's going through his head right now...Did I really hurt him that much I mean-"

"Lily, talking to yourself is a sure sign of insanity." said Alice, breaking Lily's ramblings.

"What? Oh...Sorry." Lily said absentmindedly and continued packing her trunk.

"Nah, don't be."

It had been three days since the Seventh Years had received news on their new adventure. Lily, had refrained from going to meals again. It's not that she didn't _want _to see James. It's that she _couldn't_.

Plus, she had lost her appetite after reading her assignment.

"Lily, you coming to breakfast?"

"Oh, no I'll just meet you on the platform."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then...See you."

"Later."

"What's this doing in here? I don't take Ancient Runes...." Lily muttered, tossing the heavy book onto Eleanor's bed. "If I need to be with James I'll need something to keep my mind off...Honestly, how am I with him?! You know if the Carrows had never attacked...then this wouldn't be happening and I'd be thrilled to be with James. But stupid Death Eaters..."

Grumbling, Lily tossed in the rest of her possesions that she would need and slammed the trunk shut.

She stood up and lifted it.

"Oof. This is _so _not worth the experience. _Or _the test points." She groaned dragging the trunk towards the door. "And I'm _not_ talking about heaving this trunk down to the Entrance Hall. Oh my gosh I'm a witch! _Locomotor Trunks!_"

In the common room, she added the trunk to the pile of trunks by the Portarit Hole.

"Thank god I don't need to take it down..." She muttered to herself and left.

---

Much to Lily's dismay, James had finished breakfast early and was in the Entrance Hall with a small knapsack at his feet, staring up at the ceiling.

He was not the only one. Snape was there too. He was following a pattern on the floor with his eyes.

When Lily reached the bottom of the stairs, the bottom of the stairs, they both looked away from their distractions and watched her.

"Hi Lily!" Snape said raising his hand weakly.

Lily nodded at him and continued towards James.

"Hey." She said.

"Hiya. Snape bothering you?"

"Nah. What's the knapsack for?"

James grinned. "Oh....I'll need _something _to occupy me on the way there...Unless you-"

"Oh look, here come the seventh years...time to go." Lily said cutting James off and before he could respond she turned and walked through the front doors.

Lily led the way to the front gates, where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.

"Professor! Good morning."

"Morning Miss. Evans."

"Um, Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me why I'm with James..."

"Oh, well Professor Dumbledore seemed it was best."

"Dumbledore?!" Lily gasped.

"Yes, oh good. The rest of them are almost here. Gather around students! Gather around! Your trunks have been taken to the platform and sorted by Houses. Good luck to you all!"

The Seventh Years trudged down the path to Hogsmead Station.

"Isn't it weird, that we're here when there are Death Eaters and Hogsmead trips have been cancelled?" Remus asked aloud.

"That must be why they're here." Alice said, pointing to not one group of Aurors, but twelve. Stationed around the platform and train.

"Oh look, there's Mad-Eye!" James said. "Hey Moody!"

"Hello there James. What's your owls name?"

"Um, Vanilla?"

"Yup, go on." Moody said, standing back and letting James grab his trunk and step onto the train.

"Miss Evans...When you were eight and fell out of a tree, how many bones did you break?"

"I didn't...I bounced."

"Good. Go on. Ms. Towler!"

"What's with the questioning?" Lily asked as Alice was allowed onto the train.

"Polyjuice potion. After Halloween, they have to take extra _extra _precautions." James answered.

"I AM SIRIUS BLACK! What do you need me to do other than tell you I hate my family?!"

"A good Death Eater would know that thanks to your brother." Moody growled.

"Well you asked what I think of my family! And what else do I have to say other then the fact I'm ashamed to be related to them!?"

"What was your pet bunny's name?"

"IF REGULUS CAN KNOW I HATE MY FAMILY, HE OBVIOUSLY KNOWS ABOUT OSWALD AND HOW IT WAS HIS FAULT HE DIED!"

"Alright, alright. Stop spazzing. You can go." Moody said.

Sirius jumped onto the train, mumbling "Sheesh...Old geezer..." While Moody moved on to Remus.

"Ah...Mr. Lupin..."

Finally, the questioning was done and the eight of them wandered through the corridor looking for a free compartment.

"You'd think with only seventh years on the train there would be alot of empty places..."

"I know, right? Why did they spread out...?"

"Oh there's one." Lily said pointing to the compartment at the end of the hall.

"Great. I can't carry this anymore." Eleanor panted and led the way into the compartment.

The rest followed.

"Can we all fit in here?" Frank asked looking at the small compartment.

James shrugged, took out his wand and expanded the compartment. "There." He said grinning.

"Ohh this is going to be so much fun!" Eleanor squealed. "Alice!! We can meet up with Remus and Peter!"

"Wonder if anyone's near us?" Lily asked James.

"Little Surrey? Never heard of it."

"I have. Petunia's boyfriend Vernon lives there." Lily groaned, leaning her head against the window.

"There something wrong with that?" Alice asked.

"I might see Tuney."

"Oh. Well it can't be that bad. Can it?"

"You don't know the half of it." Lily sighed.

"'Sepcially after the letter." James said.

"Letter? What letter?" Eleanor asked.

"Er-" _Way to go James. They weren't supposed to know! You're the only one I told._

"Nothing. I ramble." James said quickly.

_Smooth. _

It turns out James knapsack had carried a pack of Exploding Snap, a piece of worn out parchment, the mirror he used to talk to Sirius, the Invisibility Cloak, and a book with magic prank ideas.

"What'd you bring the map for? We won't be in Hogwarts." Remus pointed out

James shrugged. "Didn't want to leave it."

The journey to London was over before Lily knew it, and next thing she knew Sirius was pointing through the window.

"Oh look! This is our stop." Sirius said as they pulled into Kings Cross.

"Are we...taking the subway to our places?" Lily asked stepping through the barrier that led into the Muggle world.

"What's the subway?" James asked, coming through behind her.

"Sounds like a sandwich." Sirius said. "So Frankie. What's the Subway?"

"Underground train." Peter answered.

"Pete, how'd you know that?!"

"There's a sign." Peter said and pointed.

"Wow Pete...Didn't know you could read." Sirius teased.

Peter didn't seem to have heard him, because next second he was bounding out of the station.

"Well....here we go." Remus shrugged and followed Peter.

**Uh....Keep sending requests if you like :)**

**Super sorry for late update. It took me four days to type this chapter. I know, it's short but I had trouble...Out of focus lately. School's starting, so I won't update as much. Sorry dudes :)**

**Thanks for all reviews/story alerts/favorites.**


	25. Refreshing

**It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans? Or will she turn on her own?**

**This chapter makes me hungry. If you are not in the mood to eat, do not read it yet. Go read it when you want to eat. Oh, and imagine the kitchen like your own, because I suck at descriptions.**

**_---  
"Well....here we go." Remus shrugged and followed Peter.  
---_**

"These houses look so weird. They're all the same...." James muttered, looking up at number 12 Magnolia Crescent.

Lily shook her head. "It's freaky, this is the exact kind of neighborhood Petunia wants to live in."

"Who knows? She might be here." James said evilly, taking a key out of the envelope he and Lily had been given.

"Don't remind me." Lily muttered.

It wasn't just the fact that she might run into her sister here, but the fact that Petunia was already shopping for a dream house. Why is it, that Petunia beats Lily to everything, and when Lily finally gets something Petunia can only _dream _about having, she's punished for it by being completely ignored by her sister?

"Hey Lily! You coming?" James called from inside the house.

"What? Oh! Yeah." Lily answered, dragging her trunk over the threshold and into a super clean foyer. She wrinkled her nose. "Did Petunia already come in here?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's so..._clean_."

"What? Lil Miss Evans doesn't mind a bit of cleanliness, does she?" James asked, grinning widely.

"Are you kidding? You saw our bathroom. I am a neat freak, but not as big as Petunia."

James grinned and closed the door.

"So..." He said, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"So..." Lily repeated, copying his gesture. _Now or never._

"Hey James, we need to talk-"

"WHOA! What's _that_?" James cried, pointing excitedly at the television set in the room beside the foyer.

"A television..."

"A tele who?" He asked, confused, walking into the room and examining his new discovery.

"Vision. Television." Lily explained, following him in.

"What does it do?"

"Well...Muggles watch things on it. Movies, tv shows..."

"Cool! Turn it on!" James said excitedly.

Lily laughed, reminded of a three year old introduced to sweets for the first time. She found the remote lying on the fireplace mantel. She swiped it up and clicked the green on button.

The television faded into life with a dull _Click_.

"Whoa!! Hey! That's soccer!" James grinned, pointing at the screen.

Lily nodded.

"But...Where are the goal posts?" He joked.

Lily laughed, and soon James joined in.

"Can we watch other things?"

Lily nodded. "See the numbers? You can select different channels. Go on, try it." Lily said, passing the black rectangle to him.

James looked down at the remote blankly. "What am I supposed to do?"

Lily bit her lip, holding back a laugh. "Just press them, if you want a channel with more than one number, hit all the numbers in that channel. Like for 47, hit '4' and then '7'."

"Okay...." James said uncertainly. He hit '3' '0' and the soccer game dissolved, turning instead into a woman pouring ingredients into a steaming pot.

"Food! I'm starving. Let's go find something to eat." He said, following Lily's earlier example and pressing the green button. The tv faded to black.

Lily nodded and followed him out of the family room, down the hall and into a kitchen. "Ah...Home sweet home." Lily said smiling.

"Hmm?"

"I love to cook." Lily explained.

"Lily Evans will you _please _marry me?" James begged.

"What, cause I can cook?"

"That's just one of the many reasons I'm so in love with you."

Lily pretended to smile and turned her back on him, opting instead to open a door that led to the pantry.

"What are you hungry for?" She asked, still not looking at him.

"Whatever you want to make."

"Okay..." Lily said and inspected her options. The pantry was stocked with everything she needed to make from Japanese cuisine, all around the world and back to Australia. An idea came to her. She had once gone to America with her family for vacation before she found out she was a witch. There, she had eaten Tacos. Her family had not liked them, but Lily had loved them and hadn't had them since. She smiled, and began pulling out the ingredients she remembered to be in it. But the only thing she could take out of the pantry would be the corn shells.

She turned around, still avoiding looking at James, who was watching her intently, not knowing what to do. She scanned the kitchen. Her eyes landed on a large white fridge. She smiled and made straight for it.

"Anything I can do to help?" James offered while Lily emerged three minutes later, arm full of tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, ground beef, and salsa.

"Yeah, sure. Do you like it spicy?"

James shrugged. "Sure?"

"Okay." Lily smiled. She dumped all the items on the counter and went back to the pantry and pulled out small bottles of spices, each labled wih a sticker.

"Here, take this-" She passed him the ground beef "-And empty the pack into this." She said, pulling a cabinet open and finding to her delight, a varitey of cooking pots.

James took the pot from her, and started to unwrap the meat. He turned the styrafoam tray over, and the meat landed in the pot. "Now what?" He asked, throwing out the empty tray and turning to see Lily, who had started to cut vegetables.

"Um...On the stove." She said pointing at the appliance beside her.

"Okay." James nodded, he lifted the pot and brought it over to the gas stove.

"Turn the heat up to medium." Lily instructed, dicing the tomatoes.

James did as he was told. "Now what?" He asked turning to look at her.

As if she was in her kitchen back home, she automatically opened a drawer and drew out a wooden spoon.

"Stir it." She said handing it over to him.

"Got it."

"And start mixing in these." She said, giving him the small bottles of spices.

"How do I know when there's enough in there?"

"Depends on how flavorful you want it." Lily said, now grating the cheese.

"Oh...Can you just tell me, since I have no clue what you're making?"

Lily chuckled. "Yeah sure.." _Wow, things are going pretty nice so far..._She watched James throw the spices in and stir after each dash. "Okay, that looks good. Now let it cook for a bit."

James nodded. "Anything else?"

"Um...Yeah. Empty these corn shells, onto this metal tray, and stick it in the oven on medium." Lily said, ripping the salsa pack open and emptying the contents into a bowl.

"Sure thing."

After twenty minutes, the ground beef and the corn shells were cooked, the cheese grated, veggies cut and the table set.

"So how do we do this?" James asked, sitting down and looking at the different bowls of ingredients.

"Like this." Lily said, taking a corn shell. She put some beef in, on top of that a little cheese, followed by the vegetables and topped with salsa. "Here you go." She handed the taco to James, who waited patiently until Lily had made her own. Then he took a crunchy bite.

"Oh wow." He said through a mouthful.

"You like it?"

James nodded, hungrily taking another bite.

"Awesome." Lily smiled and started on her own. _See Lily? He's a good guy..._ Said the Sirius-like voice in her head.

She shook the thoughts away. She _knew _he was a good guy. She didn't to be told.

After they were finished eating, they started clean up.

"That was fun." James said, passing Lily the empty dishes. Yes, they did eat everything.

Lily nodded in agreement and started soaking the plates and bowls.

"How about I wash, you dry?" James offered.

Lily shrugged."If you really want to."

James nodded. "I do."

"Okay..." Lily said stepping aside and drying her hands on the towel hung on the silver rod next to the stove.

They began to work, having both comfortable silence, and amusing conversation.

It was when there was only one bowl left to be washed, that it happened.

James grinned evilly, took a handful of foam, and smeared it onto Lily's left cheek. She gasped and smacked him with the drying towel.

James laughed and smeared more foam on her face. Laughing, Lily grabbed the water hose from beside the tap and sprayed James with it. He dodged it grinning madly and grabbed the soap bottle.

"You wouldn't-" Lily began but was cut off by a splatter of gooey soap landing on the front of her shirt.

Blinded by revenge(and the fun of it all) she lunged at James with the water hose again, James retaliating with another soap squirt. Soon, they were both on the floor covered in foam and laughing madly.

Lily's laughter slowed, and she managed to support herself on her elbows, she looked over to James. His hair was slopping wet, his glasses askew, his face had foam on it, and his clothes were soaked.

Lily's cheeks burned. What must she look like?

_Wait, why does it matter what I look like? I will tell James I want to stay friends in these three weeks...I will. _

James also sat up and kissed Lily's forehead. Then he took out his wand and dried the mess up, He stood up and offered Lily a hand. She took it, and he pulled her up.

"That was refreshing." He grinned.

Lily grinned back. Still not pulling her hand away from James'.

_I think? _

**What do you think? You like? I did. And man! I was hungry. Early update 'coz I had this idea. :) Please review. Maybe I'll update sooner. No promises though :) But take the chance and hit that green button!**

**I wrote two other HP stories. One's a oneshot, one's not. Please check 'em out. **


	26. Whispers Overheard

**It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans? Or will she turn on her own?**

**I felt bad since I got 14 reviews for this chapter. The most I've gotten for a chapter so far! But I couldn't figure out how to get this chapter started, and also cousin is over. Therefore finding time to myself is a little rare.**

**So, I have 3 people that Lily and James are going to meet. MAYBEEE four. Do you want it all in one chapter, or spread out?(In2chapters) This story will end around 30 chapters.**

**_---  
__I will tell James I want to stay friends in these three weeks...I will. I think? _  
---**

Lily was in her night things, and so was James.

They were way too close for her comfort. But she couldn't move away.

A car screeched on the road outside, jolting Lily back to her senses.

She cleared her throat and nervously stepped away from him.

They stood there, in the narrow hallway, just staring at each other, both thinking about what almost happened.

Lily's hand found her doorknob, ready to escape from under James powerful gaze.

James hovered awkwardly by his bedroom door.

"So..."

Lily nodded and bit her lip. Should she smile? Hug him? Kiss him goodnight? Offer to share a room?

_Say something you idiot! _She scolded herself.

She opened her mouth and James inched forward.

She closed her mouth and smiled, stepping closer to her door.

There was a moment of silence. Then-

"Night!" Lily said brightly slipping into her room and closing the door behind her.

James stared after the closed door for a second, then shook his head. "Night." He mumbled and went into his room.

Lily waited for the sound of his door closing before making her way towards the queen sized bed and collapsed onto it.

She hated herself for not saying anything better.

She hated herself for not asking for a switch sooner.

She hated herself for feeling this way.

James' loud snores drifted through her bedroom wall, and she let out a exasperated sigh.

"James Potter, why are you doing this to me?" She mumbled into her pillow.

---

When Lily woke, it was to find her room streaming with sunshine and the smell of pancakes wafting through the space beneath her door.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She yawned and looked around.

_Oh, that's right. 12 Magnolia Crescent._

There was a knock on her door.

"Lily?" James asked. "Lily, you awake?" He asked softly.

Lily jumped, knocking the clock on her bedside to the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes." James said, opening the door and letting himself in. "Morning sleepy head." He grinned.

She threw her comforter away from her and swung her legs towards the floor and picked up the clock. "Wow, is it really noon?"

James nodded.

"When did you wake up?"

"Seven."

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up?"

James shrugged and sat on the foot of her bed. "You hungry?"

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Thought you couldn't cook."

"I can't."

"I smell pancakes."

"Well...Yeah. My house elf Dandelion taught me how to make pancakes one day when I was six. That's all I know how to make." He confessed.

"Mmm. I love pancakes." Lily closed her eyes and breathed in the warm scent.

"Really?" James' face lit up. "That's great! Would you like to eat some right now?"

Lily opened her eyes and nodded. "Definitely."

"Sweet."

"I'll shower and come down right away." Lily said standing up.

"Okay. Then I was thinking we could go around and check out area?"

Lily nodded, and sat down beside her trunk. She was only there for three weeks, and therefor unpacking her trunk seemed like a waste of time and energy. So why bother?

"Awesome. I'll see you soon..." James said awkwardly.

"Okay." Lily's back was to the door, but she still heard James get up and leave.

"Today. I'll...I'll tell him today." She promised herself, pulling out jeans and a t-shirt. "He'll be cool with it. I know he will." She reassured herself, standing up.

James, who had been hovering outside her door heard her and bit his lip. _What does she want to tell me? _

He heard her coming and quickly ducked into his room, from there he watched her go into the bathroom and waited until he heard the shower before going back downstairs.

**Short. I know. I apologize. I swear James is not a stalker. He just heard her voice and stopped. **

**I don't like the title of this chapter, so if you come up with a better one, please let me know.**


	27. Meeting Neighbors

**It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans? Or will she turn on her own?**

**Okay, I love Oliver Wood and Seamus Finnigan. I now have three new ambitions for three new fics. One about Oliver, one about Seamus, and a Rose/Scorpius one. Inspired by Crumple-Horned Snorkack Hunter. It's called A Mutual Magnetism and is really awesome. I'll probably write up the first chapter of each and upload them...**

**Do you guys like those characters? Added another story about the Mauraders, Lily, and others. Called 'Pieces of the Lost Ones.'**

**_---  
He heard her coming and quickly ducked into his room, from there he watched her go into the bathroom and waited until he heard the shower before going back downstairs.  
---_**

The warm aroma of pancakes still hung in the air, despite the fact that James had probably made them a while ago. As she reached the kitchen, the smell of pancakes mingled with that of sweet syrup and Lily's mouth watered, and she felt like she was five years old again, and running into the kitchen on a Saturday morning with Petunia at her heels.

She smiled sadly. Hard to believe that her once best friend, now hated her.

"Hey! Here you go, freshly made pancakes." James grinned, setting a plate down on the table.

Lily gaped at it.

"What's the matter?"

"There are like...twelve pancakes there."

"Yeah, so?"

"I can't eat all those!"

"Why not?"

"Um, I don't know. Maybe cause I'm not a bulldozer?"

"A what?"

"Never mind. Can you eat some with me?"

James nodded. "Sure."

The pulled back their chairs and sat down, each grabbing a fork.

As soon as the warm cake entered her mouth, Lily's eyes closed and she smiled. These were some of the best pancakes she had ever had.

"Wow Potter. You can cook."

James grinned. "Only pancakes." He said modestly.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, but everyone knows pancakes are the best breakfast food _ever_."

---

A cool breeze flew through James' hair, messing it up even more.

What a brilliant day.

It wasn't too hot, and it wasn't ice berg cold.

"Let's find out who else is around here." Lily suggested, locking the door.

James agreed, and they started down Magnolia Crescent.

After three minutes of silent walking, the neat row of houses on their left stopped, and an alleyway appeared, before the row of houses continued.

"There are more houses down that way." Lily said, pointing to the street that the alleyway opened out onto.

Without further hesitation, James turned and walked into the alley. Lily followed curiously.

They emerged on a street that looked exactly like Magnolia Crescent. Large, square houses, each with a neatly cut lawn, a row of flowers alongside the paved pathway, and an expensive car gleaming in the driveway.

"Muggles aren't too creative, are they?" James joked.

Lily spotted a street sign. "Wisteria Walk." She read.

"What a boring name." James complained, kicing a pebble on the ground. It skidded across the concrete and hit a car tire.

Lily giggled. "Alright then, what's _your _street name?"

"Don't have one. It's just known as Potter Manor. There's a small road leading up to our house."

"I see. Look, there's more houses down that way." Lily pointed at yet another row of identical houses further down the street.

As they passed number 6 Wisteria Walk, a door snapped and two all to familiar figures emerged.

"Oh no, don't tell me _they're_ with us." Lily groaned.

"Technically they're not _with _us. Just in the same area."

"Not helping." Lily said, her eyes on the greasy black head.

"I can hex-"

"No!" Lily hissed. "_Living with Muggles_. Remember?"

"Then I'll go punch him. And Nott too."

Lily bit her lip and the two Slytherins turned around. Nott opened his mouth but Severus hit his arm and muttered something to him. Nott glared at Lily, then went back into number 6.

Snape stood there awkwardly, watching Lily and James.

"H-hi Lily!" He said, and waved a second too late.

"Hi Severus." Lily said flatly before continuing down Wisteria Walk, reaching the end before James, who had glared at Snape before hurrying to catch up with Lily.

"You okay?"

"Course I am! Oh look, Private Drive." Lily read the street name, and instantly felt her insides melt.

"Isn't that where that bloke Vernon lives?"

Lily nodded.

"Well, let's check it out."

"What? James why?" Lily gasped. "I'd much rather go back down Wisteria."

"Well from what you tell me, Petunia and Vernon are going to end up married. and I'd like to meet my future in laws before the wedding."

Lily rolled her eyes, but followed him onto Private Drive anyways.

"I don't like the idea of being here." Lily said under her breath. "She might be visiting him." The words had hardly left her mouth when the door to number 11 creaked open, and Petunia came out, answering to Vernon. "Yeah I'll get the car started-"

"Okay! I'll meet you out in a sec."

Petunia made her way down the path and stopped at the sight of Lily and James.

"What's the matter Petunia?" Vernon asked coming out as well and spotting Petunia frozen and staring at Lily and James.

If it hadn't been for the family photos Vernon had seen, he couldn't have been able to tell that it was Petunias sister standing infront of them.

There was silence for a moment, while the sisters stared at each other and James and Vernon stood awkardly at their sides. Then James spoke.

"Hey, you must be Vernon and Petunia." He said warmly, holding out his hand.

"And who are you?" Vernon barked, ignoring James' hand.

"I'm James Potter." James smiled, lowering his hand.

"James, let's go." Lily said quietly, tugging at his sleeve.

"What are _you _doing here, freak?" Petunia sneered.

Lily let go of James' sleeve and turned to face Petunia. A small smile on her face.

"School assignment." She said.

Petunia recoiled at the mention of Hogwarts.

"What are you doing in _our _world?" Vernon hissed.

"Oh, so you've heard about us?" James asked pleasantly.

"Heard about you? How could I not with this freak living in the same house as me?" Petunia snapped.

James frowned. "You know-"

"James, please." Lily begged.

"No Lily, I think the deserve to know that it's people from _our _world that keep them safe."

"What are you talking about boy?"

"It's James if you don't mind-"

"This!? This is the Potter boy you're always going on about?" Petunia screeched. "How could he be in love with a freak like _you_?"

James was about to defend Lily when Petunia cut him off and continued talking.

"You know mom and daddy always used to be scared when you left. They _told _me it's because they're worried about your safety. But I knew that they were worried _your _kind would come along and-"

"What's it like around here?" James asked loudly, cutting Petunia off.

"Why would you want to know?" Vernon asked.

"James, let's just go." Lily said quietly.

"Well we're around you see-"

"We don't want any scum like you around us-"

"Any freaks either-"

"Petunia! I don't _care _what you think anymore, alright? And if I remember correctly, you wanted to be a _freak_ but since you couldn't you decided to change what you thought! Does Vernon know that? Does he know you _begged _Dumbledore to let you into my so called 'freak school' ?"

Petunia pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"I thought so. And don't worry about it because I won't be home for Christmas, so you won't have to deal with me." Lily snapped. She turned on her heel and walked back towards Wisteria Walk.

"Um, it was nice meeting you!" James said awkwardly before running after Lily.

---

When they got home, Lily didn't talk about what happened. She shut herself up in her room and James didn't see her until that night when she came downstairs, made herself a cup of tea and went and sat on the porch.

James decided to let her have a few more minutes to herself, before going out with her.

He opened the door slowly and saw her back was facing the door, and she was looking up at the stars.

"Lily?" He asked softly.

"Oh. Hi James." Lily said in an unusually high voice. "The stars are pretty tonight, aren't they?" She said. "Professor Sinistra would've loved this. But then again, the skies are always beautiful at Hogwarts."

James went and sat beside her and saw there were a few tears on her face, and the tea cup was lying empty a few inches away from her.

"I love Hogwarts. Don't you? With all the ghosts, and people...You're never bored. It's exciting. Especially all the feasts. The day after we get back, it's Christmas Eve."

James didn't say anything. He knew Lily needed a chance to let it out.

"I remember Christmas morning before Hogwarts...Mom would bake all sorts of things, I miss those. Dad would walk around the house singing carols all day, Petunia and I would have a race to see who could open our presents fastest. Then after dinner we'd sit around our fireplace and remember all the exciting things that happened that year. Then it was one last cup of hot Cocoa then off to bed. That all stopped after Hogwarts though." Her voice cracked a bit at the end and James put an arm around her and pulled her closer to his side.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

Lily shook her head.

James nodded, but draped his jacket around her anyways.

"You know James, I never really hated you. You just annoyed me sometimes...But I've always thought we could be friends. Even though I never told anyone."

James smiled.

"I really like you James." Lily said softly, and then she fell asleep.

James kissed her head, then conjured two sleeping bags.

**:) You like? Okay, so they met the two people that they already knew. Next chapter they'll meet one person that they don't know. **

**Early update cuz I love this chapter.**

**Lily just made a big mistake! She didn't want him to know, remember? :)**

**Review! I want lotsa them!! :)**

**Please?**


	28. On the Verge of Discovery

**It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans? Or will she turn on her own?**

**Hey guys...Sorry for the super long late update. Don't think that makes sense...my brain is frazzled. SO MUCH WORK. Gahh.**

**She let it slip! She let it slip! Now what?!**

**In Lily's mind alot. I was originally going to take this to 30 chapters, but that might not be enough. Also, I don't know if Wal-Mart is in England. But let's just say it is, alright?**

**_---  
James kissed her head, then conjured two sleeping bags.  
---_**

Lily woke to see a bird sitting a few inches away from her face.

She jumped up, holding in her scream, and James' jacket slid of her.

"What the?" She asked, picking it up. She looked to her right, and saw James lying fast asleep in a sleeping bag with his mouth wide open. She looked down and saw that she too, was in a sleeping bag. And outside. She looked at her watch and it displayed 6:37.

"What happened?" She asked, racking her brains.

She had come home after seeing Petunia...Drank tea...Then...Then talked to James.

_Talked to James...Is that what I'm doing out here? Why did I drink tea! It always makes me sleepy...and puts me in an odd mood...Come on Lily, think. What did we talk about?_

After several moments of thinking, she remembered.

_Life with Petunia before Hogwarts. Right! Okay, so it's all good...I didn't tell him I just want to be friends yet..._

Lily smiled and stretched. _Least I can do today is make him breakfast. He's been so nice. I want to return that kindess before telling him..._

Slowly, Lily got out of her sleeping bag, rolled it up, and tucked it under her arm. She lay James' jacket on him and quietly went inside.

_I'll wake him up after I've made something. Hm...Waffles! Yeah I'll make fresh waffles..._

She got to work, working hard to make the best waffles she could. To her delight, there were strawberries and whip cream in the fridge.

_James likes strawberries. Thank you Dumbledore! _

When she was finished mixing the batter, putting them in a waffle maker, plating them and pouring two glasses of orange juice, Lily went and woke James.

James was a _very _light sleeper. All Lily did was touch his shoulder and his eyes snapped open.

Startled by the sudden action, Lily jumped back.

"J-James?" She asked quietly.

James saw Lily and smiled. He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

_Wow. The just-woken-up look suits him. He looks amazin- NO LILY. You're just friends, remember?_

Lily bit her lip and smiled back at him. "I made waffles." She offered.

James closed his eyes and smiled. "Mmmm."

Lily chuckled. "They're ready inside. When you're ready we'll eat."

James nodded and stood up, packed away the sleeping bag and motioned for Lily to go in first.

Today, it was James who showered while Lily nervously waited downstairs.

She heard footsteps on the stairs and quickly waved her wand, and the waffles were steaming again.

_Alright, so they're not _fresh _like the pancakes were, but they're warm!_

"Good morning!" James said cheerfully entering the kitchen and kissing Lily on the cheek.

_Okay, did I miss something last night? _

"Hey! Why didn't you talk outside?" Lily asked.

James grinned. "Incase of bad breath."

"Oh." Lily giggled. "Well, hope you like breakfast. Dig in."

James grinned and sat down. Lily followed his lead.

After a mouth full, James grinned and told Lily the waffles were amazing.

Lily grinned back. "Now we're even."

"Technically no, because those tacos were amazing too."

Lily blushed. "Thanks."

In a few short minutes, both plates were clean.

"Ahh. Wow. But honestly Lily, you can't cook for the entire time!"

"Alright then, let's go out for lunch."

"Deal. We can even explore Surrey."

---

"The Muggle world is so..._Weird._"

"Hey, I thought Diagon Alley was weird too."

"Well Diagon Alley _is _weird. In it's own awesome way. What's this? _Wal-Mart?_ What do they sell their? Walls?"

Lily giggled. "It's a department store."

"Oh..."

They continued walking down the busy street downtown. James pointing out things and Lily explaining what they were.

"What's that!?" James said excitedly pointing to a mail box.

"That's a mail box." Lily replied calmly, looking across the street for a restaurant.

"A mail box? You mean… Muggles put their mail in there, and it'll automatically go where they want it to?"

Lily laughed. "No, there's a mailman."

"Ah...What's that?"

"An animal shelter."

"Ooh! Can we go inside?"

"Sure. I guess..."

James grinned and marched towards the plaza. Laughing to herself, Lily followed. _Wow, he's like...A five year old set loose inside a toy store._

The animal shelter was very noisy. But it was _very _different from the pet store in Diagon Alley.

"What? No owls?" James asked blankly staring around.

"_Muggles_ James."

"Oh! Right." James said and went straight towards the bird cages.

Lily however, went towards the cats.

There was a Cream Cameo shorthair that had the exact same eyes as Cocoa. Lily felt herself missing him.

"Aaw." Lily smiled at the kitten.

The cat meowed back and put her paws up against the clear plastic wall of the penn.

"Miss? Can I help you?" A thin man asked.

"Hm? Oh no thank you. I'm just admiring the cats."

The man nodded. "Yeah, cats are amazing creatures. Do you want to hold Bailey?" He asked, referring to the Shorthair who was now standing on her back legs with her paws against the plastic.

"What? Oh sure!"

The man nodded and lifted Bailey out of her penn and handed her to Lily.

"Aw, she's so soft." Lily said cuddling her.

James came up behind Lily. "Hey! Who's this?" He asked, stroking Bailey's fur. The cat purred.

"This is Bailey." Lily said smiling.

The cat looked up and pressed her nose against Lily's cheek.

"She likes you." The employee smiled.

Lily smiled and kissed the cats small forehead.

"What about Cocoa?" James asked.

"I know...He doesn't get along with other cats so well." Lily pouted. She forced herself to lower Bailey back into her penn.

The cat looked up at her with wide eyes, asking what was going on.

"I'm sorry Bailey." Lily said softly, stroking the kitten.

Bailey moved her head into Lily's palm.

"We can come back and see her everyday, okay?" James said as they were leaving.

Lily nodded. "Bye Bailey." She said softly.

The cat meowed in response.

---

Despite the fact that Lily had told herself she'd talk to James, she couldn't help but hold her tongue for a little longer.

After all, he _was _a great guy. But she wasn't ready to admit it just yet. Not to him atleast.

Two weeks passed by, and Lily visited Bailey everyday. She and James would walk around the surrounding areas and occasionally spotted Snape and Nott, but ignored them.

On the first day of their third week, they ate lunch in a quaint diner and afterwards walked back to Little Whinging where they went to the neighborhood park. In the short time they'd been here, the park had grown on them. They sat on their usual bench and watched the road past the metal fence and wondered how their friends were doing, listening to the creaks of the swings and the occasional sound of children playing a short distance away.

"Look at that car...It's coming to a stop...Oh, it looks like it broke down…" James watched the driver step out and kick the tires and walk in circles around his car angrily.

"I think he spotted us." Lily said.

It was true. The man, who looked no older than eighteen had eased the metal gate open and was walking towards Lily and James smiling at Lily.

"Hey there beautiful." He said, taking no notice of James, who glared angrily at him.

"Um, hi." Lily said awkwardly.

He smiled at her, his handsome features shining.

"The name's Robert. My car seems to have broken down… Can I use your phone, and for a thank you take you out for dinner?"

Lily flushed and James' glare hardened.

"Hey there mate." He said, putting his arm around Lily. "Don't believe we met. I'm James. This is my girlfriend, Lily."

Robert looked from Lily – whose eyes were wide in disbelief – to James.

"Is this true beautiful?"

Lily looked from him to James.

"Um... Yes?" She said slowly, daring herself to play along.

"Oh, I see then. Well, how about one anyways? You wouldn't mind, would you Matthew?"

"Excuse me?" James said in disbelief.

"Sorry kid, grown ups talking here."

"Oi!" James snapped jumping to his feet and pulling out his wand.

"A stick! What are you going to do with that? Poke me?" Robert scoffed.

"James!" Lily cried, tugging him back down.

"Oh, your name is _James_?"

James put away his wand, but continued to glare at Robert.

"So what do you say Lily?" Robert asked, ignoring James.

"No I'm good." Lily said and James sat back down and put his arm around Lily again.

"Please?"

"No I really am okay-"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! She is!" James said loudly and Robert put up his hands in surrender.

"Whoa dude. Chill." He said and backed away.

When he was out of earshot, Lily rounded on James, pushing his arm off her.

"What did you do that for!? You completely over reacted!"

"I don't like anyone messing around with me!"

"But you didn't have to react like that! And why did you call me your girlfriend?!"

"What, you _wanted _to go out with him?"

Lily opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came.

"Then it's settled." James said looking away.

"What is?"

"That you're my girlfriend."

"Nooo I am not." She said, standing up and walking back towards their the criss-crossing of identical looking streets.

"Wait!" James called running after her. "What about what you said on our first night here?"

"What did I say that night that could've given you the idea that I'm your girlfriend?"

"That you really like me. Do you?"

Lily's cheeks burned. _Did I really say that? Why didn't I remember!? Oh my god...All this time he's _known_?! Did he know I didn't know? Does he think we've been going out on dates for the past two weeks? _TWO WEEKS! _That's like half a month! According to Ellie it's the first official stage of a relationship...What on earth is going on!?_

"I was talking in my sleep." She said, making up a lame excuse.

"Lily, can you please tell me what's wrong?"

"What are you _talking _about?"

"Well, ever since we got out of the Hospital Wing you've been trying to avoid me-"

"No I haven't. It's in your head." Lily said, trying to smile so he'd know she wasn't trying to be mean. _It's sort of true. I stopped avoiding him after like a week..._

"But it's not. Remus also noticed. And Peter...Sirius didn't say anything about the topic..."

Realization dawned on James' face just as they turned onto Magnolia Crescent.

"He knows something, doesn't he? He knows why you've been avoiding me?"

Lily didn't respond. Instead she hopped onto the porch and pulled the key out of her pocket.

"And Eleanor must know too, because Remus said she wouldn't talk about it..."

Lily still didn't answer. She fumbled with the key before jamming it into the lock and turning it. The door swung open and she went inside. James followed.

"Lily if we're going to be living with each other for another week then it'd be nice if I knew if something was bothering you. Are you mad at me?"

Lily shook her head.

"Then what...? I mean I've enjoyed these past two weeks...Have you?"

Lily bit her lip and nodded.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Lily shook her head. "It's nothing, alright?"

"So do you like me or not?"

Lily bit her lip and looked at him.

_Okay, this is it. Should I lie? Or tell the truth?_

**You tell me folks:) Bailey will be sort of important...I just felt like adding another adorable cat:)**

**Um...okay so I have alot of updates to read, but I'm so so sooo sorry. Thanks to school, I haven't been able to read them! I promise I'll get around to them soon.**

**MY BIRTHDAY'S ON WEDNESDAYY!!**

**As a present, review please:D**

**Mattibff, I have Snape's evil thing worked out, along with ExplodingWeekends request, so it'll all come together soon, and end pretty fairly:)**

**Are you guys liking Living with Muggles so far?  
**


	29. Going Home

******It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans? Or will she turn on her own?**

**Please don't kill me for not updating!!**

**---  
****_Okay, this is it. Should I lie? Or tell the truth?  
__---_**

"I like you James. I like you alot. But after what happened on Halloween, I couldn't bear to tell you because I knew that if you knew I liked you, you'd just want to hurt every Death Eater that came near me more." Lily admitted softly, staring at the floor.

James' mouth dropped open and his eyes narrowed. "And what's wrong with that?" He asked quietly.

"James! You nearly _died_."

"So did you!"

"That doesn't matter! If I'd lived and you'd died do you have any idea how I'd feel?"

"And what if you died and I lived? Don't you think I'd hate myself for not helping you?"

"But-"

"Lily! I will protect you until I die, whether you like me or not." James said grabbing Lily's shoulders. "I will keep you safe until the day I die and if possible after that. Understand?"

Lily didn't answer.

"Understand?" James asked again.

Lily nodded, tears falling down her face.

"Good. Now can we just forget all this nonsense and be in a normal relationship?" James asked hugging Lily. "God, being a wizard can be such a pain!"

Lily laughed. "Didn't this assignment teach you anything?"

"Hell yeah! There are some bloody rotten muggles out there."

Lily grinned. "Come on, let's pack. We leave in three days."

---

"Good Morning!" Lily sang coming into the kitchen.

James grinned. "You're in a good mood."

"Sure am!" Lily said kissing James' cheek and reaching for a piece of toast off the pile.

"Can I ask why?"

Lily chewed thoughtfully then shrugged. "If you must."

"Alright, how come?"

"We're going home today! No more Muggles!"

James raised an eyebrow. "Thought you were a Muggle Born."

"I am. Just miss the castle."

"Ahh..."

---

"Lily!"

"Alice! Ellie!"

The three girls shrieked and collapsed on the floor hugging.

"How'd it go for you?" Ellie asked eyeing James.

"Fine! It went great." Lily grinned. "And you?"

"Terrific. Met some cute boys." Ellie winked.

Lily looked at Alice confused.

"Don't look at me! I wrote to Frank everyday. It was Ellie who was-"

"Ellie! What about Remus?"

"What about me?" Remus grinned entering the compartment.

"Remus!" Eleanor squealed and jumped up and kissed him.

"Oh relax Lily, it was me she was talking about." Remus laughed. "Ask Pete. He'd back me up."

Peter nodded.

"Yeah Lily. Relax a little." James said grinning picking her up of the floor and pulling her into his lap.

"Is it just me or did Lily not fight back?" Alice whispered to Ellie.

"Good heavens! It's finally happened!" Remus exclaimed.

Lily and James grinned at each other. "No clue what you're talkin' bout mate." James said.

"Lily?" Ellie asked nervously.

"No idea what you're talking about." Lily smiled.

The train slowed to a stop and the sound of more students climbing on filled the corridor.

"I'M BACK! Who missed me?" Sirius shouted walking into their compartment.

Alice squealed and jumped up.

"Oh Alice, I respect that you're with Frankie and all but I know I'm hard to resist-"

Alice darted past Sirius and jump-hugged Frank.

Frank stumbled under the sudden attack but then dropped his trunk and hugged Alice back.

Sirius looked around the compartment and saw Remus and Ellie sitting together, and then Lily and James.

"Didn't anyone miss me?" He asked, putting on his puppy dog face.

Peter stepped up.

"Uh, hey, thanks Pete."

Peter grinned.

**I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE AGAIN BEFORE JAN 4th! **

**Please review :)**


	30. Snape strikes again

******It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans? Or will she turn on her own?**

**As promised, before Jan 4th.**

"It's great to be home!" Lily sighed dropping her trunk on the floor and flopping onto her bed.

"Easy for you to say! The NEWTs will come easily to you. I need to study like mad..." Eleanor groaned pulling out textbooks from her trunk.

"You know, you would've been more prepared if you hadn't been with Remus for most of the time. Where did you two even go?" Alice asked, coming out of the bathroom, a cloud of hot shower steam following her.

Eleanor grinned. "Mostly Diagon Alley."

"Ellie!" Lily snapped, sitting up. "You were supposed to be living with muggles!"

"Well we did! I said _mostly. _That means for some of the time we weren't there. And Alice said I was with Remus for _most _of the time. That means I had plenty of time with the muggles. Not like I need it, I'm halfblood!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "So Lily, how'd things go for you?"

Lily grinned. "Excellent. Started of a little bumpy, but we passed over that and our first date's this weekend!"

"So it wasn't a play? You two are seriously together?" Ellie asked.

"Yup!"

"Finally!" Alice muttered.

"Hey!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh you know it was bound to happen."

Lily blushed. "Come on, let's go get dinner, I'm starving..."

---

Once classes started for the seventh years again, the stress level for the seventh years rose.

"Bloody hell we know our NEWTs are coming! NO NEED TELL US IN EVERY CLASS!" Sirius roared after Charms one day.

James wasn't listening, he was saying goodbye to Lily who was headed for Divination while James went up to the Common Room.

"James?" Sirius asked.

"What? Oh yeah, see you Lils." He kissed Lily on the cheek and turned back to Sirius. "God can't you let me have two minutes alone with her?"

Sirius grinned. "It'll happen, don't worry." He winked. "Come on, I want to get the good armchairs... It's freezing!"

James nodded and followed Sirius and Remus towards the Marble Staircase, Peter trailing behind.

"I'm so scared about the NEWTs.." Peter said chewing at his fingernails.

"Come on Pete, they'll be alrite." Remus said, patting him on the back.

"Easy for you to say! You three are three of the top students in our year! I'm at the bottom." Peter said looking down mournfully.

"I got something that'll cheer you up Wormy." Sirius said, grinning evilly and looking over Peter.

"What?"

"Look, it's Snape." Remus jerked his head towards him.

James ignored them and continued towards the stairs.

"James!" Sirius called running after him.

"No Pads. I told Lily I'd stop. Do you want me to lose her before our first date?"

"Technically it's your second, seeing how the Halloween dance was first."

"Whatever, I'm not doing it."

"Come on Jamsie! Just this once?"

"No."

"Moony! Make him do it." Sirius whined.

"Sorry mate, can't make him do anythin' he doesn't want to."

Sirius pouted. "Just this once? It can be your way to... To... Get back at him for calling Ellie a Mudblood!"

"What?" Remus said sharply.

"Oops.. Did no one else know that?" Sirius covered his mouth.

"He did WHAT now?" Remus said loudly pulling out his wand.

"Moony, calm down." James said putting a hand on Remus' shoulder. "Ellie's strong, she won't let that get to her."

"You're gonna lose your chance!" Sirius said, pointing to the dungeons. Snape was descending the stairs with other Slytherins.

"Moony.."

Snape stopped going to the dungeons and doubled back to the Maurders.

"What's that little nit doing coming this way?" Sirius spat.

"Sirius!" James said loudly.

It was just the Marauders and Snape in the hall now.

Snape came right up to James and looked in his face.

"Erm, hello Severus." James said akwardly.

"Saw you and Lily together for Living with Muggles."

"Uh, yeah.. Problem?"

"Yeah, who's paper did you switch to get with her?"

"Excuse me?"

"McGonagall would never pair you two. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. It just happened to be like that." James said calmly.

"I also noticed you two have been alot more friendly since you came back."

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"What did you do to her?"

"Excuse me?" James' eyes darkened.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her? Because I know you did something and I can tell Dumbledore-"

"You'd better watch your mouth you little rodent because I didn't do squat to her." James said furiously.

"Right, I'll find out what you did... And when I find out you'll be expelled." Snape said menacingly and turned on his heel.

James stared after him, astonished.

"What the bloody hell..."

"Jinx him jinx him!" Sirius chanted.

Snape heard, and before James could refuse, Snape turned around and waved his wand in James' direction. A white beam shot out of the wands' tip and hit James, knocking him off his feet.

"Why you bloody coward.." Sirius said while James stood up.

"You were going to jinx me!" Snape shouted, his eyes wild.

"No I wasn't, Lily wouldn't want me to-"

"No no, so what if he was Snivellus? What would you do about it?" Sirius asked.

"I'd, I'd-"

"Coward!" Sirius shouted.

Snapes' temper was rising. "Sectumsempra!" He shouted pointing his wand in Sirius' direction.

Snape dodged the curse, which instead hit Peters' legs.

"Wormtail!" James shouted. "Moony, get him to the Hospital Wing." James instructed, pulling out his wand.

"On it." Remus said and picked up Peter and ran off.

"You asked for it." James said glaring at Snape.

"Yay!" Sirius cheered. "Do Levicorpus!"

"No, I'll do something harmless." James said eyeing Snape.

"I'm so scared." Snape jeered.

James flicked his wand, and with a loud bang Snape was gone and in his place was a bull frog.

James smiled. "Now to teach you some tricks." He levitated Snape and bounced the frog all around the entrance hall.

"What is going on here?!" A voice echoed througout the empty hall.

"Shit." James said under his breath. He quickly transformed Snape back to human form, whipped out his Invisibility Cloak, flung it over himself and Sirius and the two departed just as Professor McGonagall entered the scene.

"Snape! What happened?"

Snape opened his mouth to tell her who was to blame, but all that came out was a loud croak.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Professor, it was P-CROAK. Croak!" Snape clapped his hands over his mouth.

"If you won't tell me what happened, I'm sorry but I can't help you." McGonagall said and turned and walked away.

Snape now sat alone in the hall, confused, humiliated and angry.

"_I'll get him for this.."_

---

_Lily,_

_I jinxed Snivellus. I don't care what you have to say because I don't need you. We're over._

_James._

"That stinkin little-"

"Ellie! It's- It- This can't be from him!" Lily said shakily.

"Who else would've written this?"

Lily bit her lip. "I'm going to go talk to him." She said firmly and ran out of the dormitory.

Downstairs in the common room, James and Sirius sat playing Exploding Snap by the fire.

"Uh-oh, look out Prongs, Lily's coming. She doesn't look happy... Snape must've told her something."

"Impossible, I put a charm on him that won't let him reveal what happened."

"He must've found a way 'cause she looks upset..."

James turned around and saw Lily, who had a expression of sadness and anger.

"Crap, you're right. I think I'll go see Peter in the Hospital Wing." James said jumping up and running out of the Common Room.

"Sirius! Where is he going?" Lily asked after reaching the table.

"He? Who's he?"

"You know very well who I'm talking about-"

"Peter? Oh he's sick.."

"Not Peter!"

"Remus? Oh he's with Peter-"

"Sirius!"

"Alright, alright. I have no idea where James went."

Lily slumped down into James' recently emptied armchair and shook her head, clutching the letter.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"You know very well what it is!" Lily snapped.

"Lils-"

"I have to go. If you see James tell him I don't give a damn but we're through too." Lily cried, jumping up and heading back towards the girls dormitories.

**Ah.. Looks like it'll be 31 or 32 chapters.. Just couldn't fit everything. Please review! I'm not sure when next update will be but I'm hoping soon.**


	31. Where did it come from?

******It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and James refuses to give up. Will his efforts finally get him a chance with Lily Evans? Or will she turn on her own?**

**Hello =] I'm really liking all the reviews I've been getting! Optigirl101 I'd love to try that out, but I can't say when it'll be starting.. **

**This chapter is sort of a flashback, when we learn how the letter got to Lily, I'll try it in Snapes POV =]**

_*Earlier that day*_

I hid my face in my books as I walked into the Slytherin Common Room. Everyone had been laughing at me, obviously they had heard what happened, or simply heard me croak. It was all I could do to prevent myself from cursing every single one of them.

"Hey Snape! Who jinxed you?" A fifth year boy heckled from the other side of the Common Room.

I glared at him and ran up the stairs. Thankfully, the dormitory was empty. I dumped my books on my bed and looked in the mirror.

_Come on, you're the Half Blood Prince. There has to be something that can fix this... You won't honestly let him get away with this, will you? But what if Lily ends up hating me even more? She does like James now... _

I slowly turned away from the mirror and scanned the dark room.

_There it is!_

I crossed over to the other side of the room and reached to the top of a high shelf.

_My potions book... One of the others must've used it for something..._

I flipped through the yellowing pages, looking for anything that could help me. Twenty minutes later I slammed the book shut with frustration.

_Really? Nothing? What kind of book is this!? Libatius Borage you don't know your potions to well.. Guess I'll have to make my own._

---

_It's ready! Wow that didn't take as long as I thought it would. I'll just let it sit until after dinner, then drink some... Or maybe I'll just put some in a bottle now and take it with me..._

Once the bottle was full and corked, I pocketed it and made my way down the stairs, secretly loving the way my robes billowed behind me. Perhaps they made me look more menacing! Or like that witch from the story Lily told me... What was it called? Rain Grey? Hail Black? Oh yeah! Snow White. That witch was evil. What an inspiration!

I walked out of the stone wall that was our door and made towards the Great Hall. I heard a little clink and my pocket felt a little lighter.

_Oh crap._

Whipping around, I spotted a fourth year girl holding the bottle and looking at me curiously. She was a Slytherin. I'd seen her every now and then...

"Excuse me, is this yours?" She asked, catching me off guard. She said excuse me. Why is she a Slytherin?

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." I said holding out my hand.

She didn't give it back, but swirled the dark blue liquid around in the bottle.

"Ah, I recognize this."

"You do?!" I gasped. I had just invented it. How could she know?

"Yes, it's one of your own creations, isn't it?"

"Uh... Sort of."

"What's it for?"

"Well... It's kind of to help me out..."

"How so?"

"What is this? An interrogation?!"

"I apologize. Here you go." She handed the bottle to Snape and smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm Jane by the way, you're Severus Snape right?"

_How the hell does she know so much about me?!_

"Yeah, that's me." I said turning back around and continuing walking.

"I've heard loads about you." She said following me.

"Oh really?" I said dully not really paying attention. _I wonder what's for dinner..._

"Yes! It's pretty interesting actually, did you know..."

_She's talking to me. Why is she talking to me? _

"...And after that I vowed never to brew again. My cats ear never fully grew back..."

_Maybe she'll ditch me inside. _

I sped up and made my way towards the Slytherin table.

She still followed.

"...Mi mum says I'd make a great Quidditch player! But I'm terrified to be away from the ground. Do you know how to apparate?!"

I nodded.

"Blimey, could you teach me?"

"You can't apparate withing the school grounds. Besides you'll learn in your sixth year."

"Can't say I'll be here in two years. Mum says she wants to help the Dark Lord as much as she can-"

I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Are you insane?" I hissed. "If your family are Death Eaters don't go boasting about it! And right by the head table too!"

I looked up and saw McGonagall giving me a suspicious look. I glared at her and continued making my way to the Slytherin table.

"Gosh, I'm real sorry."

"Forget it. Hey Jane, I have to go." I said, spotting my friends.

"Alright! I'll see you around... I was thinking, do you want to go to Hogsmead with me next weekend?"

I stopped and frowned at her. What is that repulsive look she's giving me? Wait a minute... That's the look Ja- _he _gives Lily... Oh come on!

"Uh Jane-"

"Yeah!?" She asked excitedly.

_Just be mean to her. Horrible. That'll get her to go away!_

"No, I don't want to go to Hogsmead with a slimy little wart like you." I said and smiled satisfied.

"Oh that's alright! I'll still see you around!"

_That look's not going away!_

"Bye Severus!" She hugged me around the waist and ran off.

"What the...?"

"Hey Snape!"

I shook my head and turned towards the caller of my name. Antonio. Was he back in school already?

"What do you want?" I shouted back.

"C'mere!"

I shrugged and trudged towards him. "What?"

"Heard what happened."

"Bet you did."

"What you gonna do?"

"I'm going to get back at him."

"Who?"

"You know who."

"Honest fella, I don't." Antonio smiled innocently.

"Yeah right. Excuse me I'm not hungry." I said stiffly and left the Hall, passing Lily on the way.

"Uh-hi-" She said raising her hand awkwardly.

I ignored her, after all, the only thing on my mind was to get back at Potter.

Once I was away from the Hall, I uncorked my bottle and swallowed every last drop of potion. "Hm, tastes like blueberries." I said, looking at the bottle skeptically. "I could sell this. Okay let's try this out... It was James Potter who jinxed me."

I jumped for joy. "It works!" I cried.

"Oh, your potion works? That's fantastic!"

I whipped around, and Jane was standing there.

"Uh, hi Jane..."

"Hey. Why aren't you at dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh. But it's roast chicken. You're favorite."

I cannot believe this girl. I met her like 10 minutes ago and she already knows so much about me.

"Er-yeah, but I'm not hungry." I repeated, making my way towards the common room.

"Okay then." She shrugged following me.

"Can I help you...?"

"No, but I can help you."

"What?"

"You want to get back at James. To do that, you have to go through Lily. Haven't you always been jealous of them?"

"Yeah..."

"So? Write a letter to Lily, saying that she and James are over. Tell her James jinxed you. But sign it James."

"That's so low!"

Jane shrugged. "Only a suggestion..."

I bit my lip. Should I listen to her? After all I met her less than an hour ago... What if she's two-timing me?

I'll risk it.

"Okay, Jane. Let's give it a shot."

**That's how the letter got to Lily. Totally irrelevant chapter... but I had some fun writing it... Hehe I wanted to do a Snapes POV. Jane is just a random girl I came up with. She has no importance except in getting the letter to Lily. Please review! I'm betting the next chapter is the last one and I'd really love lots of reviews please :)**


	32. Finally Worthwhile

**Oh my god this story is absolute crap! I've been re-reading it to make sure I tie up any loose ends and what not and I absolutely hate this story! I made so many grammar errors, plot lines were twisted, Lily forgives Snape in one chapter but two chapters later she hates him… What the heck!? Geez I really need to sharpen my skills… Anyways, last chapter (unless I add more pointless plots AGAIN) and sorry I haven't been reading some of your stories since like August. Fell really behind since school started, and I promised myself I'd read during winter vacations but I never got to it… And it's spring break now so I'm updating but I can't say I'll get to read… Please don't hate me; I'll be back 110% starting June 16****th****! **

**Now, here's the story: **

The weather seemed to reflect the mood of the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The rain poured monotonously down into the overgrown vegetable patches, the clouds shrouded the sun, ghastly winds whipped the windows, and birds lost control and were blown off course. Inside, James watched the storm unravel remembering Living with Muggles. Things had been so perfect then, and now they're not. Lily had trusted him then. Now, he has no idea what she thinks.

---

Groaning, Lily noticed the weather. Another indoors Care of Magical Creatures class and Lily might have to _Aveda Kadavra _herself. She sighed, the weather had been so glorious during Living with Muggles, and now the clouds seemed to feel her pain, her confusion. One minute the rain was strong, the next it was a drizzle. Then lightning struck, followed closely by thunder. That was exactly how Lily felt. One moment, her anger towards James was strong. The next it lightened and she remembered how much she liked him. Then, she'd remember his hateful words and she'd be furious again. It was a never ending cycle. Why had things changed so suddenly? Now, James won't talk to her, and she has no idea what he thinks.

---

"Lily, you're going to have to get up for dinner today… You haven't eaten all weekend. It's not healthy." Ellie whispered, sitting beside Lily.

Lily groaned.

"No Lils. Groaning isn't going to work this time. I know the weather has been bad but you have to get up. McGonagall is worried about you! And so has Dumbledore."

The mention of the weather stung Lily. Her eyes watered and she was glad she was hidden under her blanket, away from Ellie's hawk-like eyes.

"Lily-" Ellie started again, but the door burst open and Alice hurried in.

"Is she any better?" She asked frowning.

"I'm fine." Lily mumbled.

"Oh lord! She speaks!" Alice cried.

Lily groaned and turned to her side, her back to her friends.

"Lily, if you don't get up-"

"It's okay Ellie, I got an idea." Alice said boldly.

"Uh-oh." Lily said, eyes wide, jumping up. "I'm up, I'm up."

Alice smirked. "I knew that'd work. Now come on, I'm hungry." She said, leaving.

"Wait, you didn't have an idea?" Lily asked, following her.

"Nope." Alice smiled making her way down the staircase. Lily was about to follow, when Eleanor pulled her back.

"Gah-! Ellie what on earth-?"

"Your hair looks like a Hippogriffs nest." Ellie said pulling out her wand and running it along Lily's hair. When she was finished, Lily felt it. The usual frizz was gone, and in its place was a head was soft, sleek, shiny, and striking hair.

"Eleanor, it's just a normal Wednesday night dinner. Is there any reason you did this?" Lily asked suspiciously.

Eleanor smiled innocently. "It was like a nest is all. I didn't want anyone to laugh at you. Honest Lils. I promise."

Lily watched her, trying to read her eyes.

"Lily!" Alice called up the stairs. "Come on!"

Eleanor hurried in front of Lily and ran down the stairs. Lily hesitantly followed.

---

"Alright there mate. I'm sick of this. It's been what? Two weeks? Lily's probably forgotten all about the Snape thing. Can we please go eat now?" Sirius begged, watching James by the window.

"Go ahead." James said quietly.

Remus sighed. "Prongs, please come, we're all worried about you. Even Pete, isn't that right Wormy?"

Peter looked up from his trunk and nodded. He'd been looking for his other blue sock all day, convinced that when he wore the pair he was lucky. To prove him wrong, Sirius had hid the other pair on top of the wardrobe, a place Peter would never think to look, let alone reach.

"C'mon James, please? It's pot roast tonight… And you know how I like my pot roast." Sirius said pouting.

"Then go ahead and eat Padfoot. I'm not hungry." James said softly, staring out the window, his gaze fixed on the murky grey sky.

"I never though I'd see a day where James Potter didn't want to eat." Remus sighed, shaking his head. "I didn't think Snape could do this to you James." He said, joining Sirius on the floor by the window ledge where James sat.

"Snape? What does he have to do with this?" Sirius asked sharply.

Remus shrugged. "Well James hasn't been himself since he jinxed Snape, which Lily found out about and then got mad at James. But Lily's been mad at James plenty of times before, and that never stopped him from eating."

"But there have been times when Lily was mad at James because of Snape. Is there really any other reason you're blaming him?" Peter asked, joining them.

"Give up on looking for your sock?" Sirius asked slyly.

Peter sighed and nodded. "Moony, do you think James is going to be alright?"

"I'm right here Pete, no need to talk about me in third person." James said from the window.

Peter blushed. "I-I know. I-I-"

"Yes Pete, I think James will be fine in a few days." Remus said suddenly, standing up. He gave Sirius a knowing look, telling him to play along. Sirius nodded and stood up. "Yep, he should be fine in a few days."

Peter looked up at his friends, confused. "What are you guys-?"

"I never thought Snape would get him back." Remus said loudly walking towards the door. James turned away from the window and watched him.

"Neither did I Moony, but I guess there's a first time for everything." Sirius said, following Remus.

"Snape didn't win…" Peter started, confused.

"Oh but he did Pete. James isn't eating! Now he'll lose his strength and lose the big match against Slytherin next Sunday." Sirius said, his eyes twinkling. "You know, the match that determines the Championship?"

James froze. "S-Snape didn't get me back." He said slowly.

"I don't know Prongs… Sure seems like he did." Remus said smiling.

"He didn't!"

"Then come and eat." Sirius said. "Prove it that you're alright and Snape didn't jinx you."

"Fine. I will." James said standing up and pushing his way out the door. Remus and Sirius smiled and nodded at each other and followed.

Peter, still unaware of what just took place in front of him, stumbled on his robes in an effort to catch up to them.

---

When Ellie saw Remus smiling when he reached the Entrance Hall, she knew he must've convinced James to go down to dinner. Either that, or tricked him like she and Alice had tricked Lily.

Alice continued towards the Great Hall, Lily trailing behind. At the same time they were about to enter the Hall, Sirius appeared with James and Remus.

"Alice! How nice seeing you here… Small world." Sirius said loudly, in mock surprise.

Alice lifted one eyebrow. _Really? You can't do any better than that? _

Remus seemed to read Alice's mind and slapped Sirius on the arm.

"Of course you'd meet her here Sirius, it's dinner, remember? Same deal every night?" James said staring at Lily.

Lily shifted uncomfortably from her right foot to her left and craned her neck to look for Eleanor. "Alice, where'd Ellie go?"

Alice shrugged and asked Remus, who pointed to the Staircase, where Eleanor stood, trying to get the students' attention. After a few more seconds of trying, she gave up, hopped off the stairs and made her way towards her friends. When she reached them, she smiled and greeted James.

"Hey El." James said.

"Where have you been?" Eleanor asked, leading them all into the Great Hall towards their table.

"You know… Around." James shrugged, following everybody's lead and sitting down.

"You weren't hiding like Lily was, were you?"

Lily's head snapped up.

"Lily was hiding?' James asked nervously. "From what?"

"You obviously." Alice said, taking some corn.

"Why would she-"

"Because I don't want to face a slimy git like you, alright?"

James froze. "What are you talking about?"

"I should've known not to trust you, all you do is trick people. You promised me you wouldn't hex Snape. And although at times he really does deserve it, it was still a promise. Then you go and break up with me? Potter I don't even know what I did wrong, and it was pretty cowardly of you to leave a note on my bed, rather than saying it to my face."

Eleanor, Remus, Sirius and Alice froze. This was not how they had imagined the reunion.

"Lils…" James started. "I don't know what note you're talking about…"

"Yes you do! Stop lying, okay? You can't keep playing the innocent boy trick on me anymore. It's not going to work. I'm onto you, I've been onto you since day one. I thought you'd changed but I was wrong! This was all a part of your plan to get me to like you, then when you were done you'd just ditch me. You're nothing but a heartless little worm!"

James eyes became glassy. Never, had he imagined Lily Evans would make him want to cry. Especially since they'd started getting along so well…

"James Potter, you're sick, you know?" Lily spat and stood up and ran out of the hall.

"James, this is when you go after her." Sirius whispered.

James shook his head. "No." He said quietly. "She wants to be alone right now."

"You really are dumb, aren't you?" Alice muttered.

Sighing, James stood up and followed Lily.

The Entrance Hall was empty, Lily was nowhere in sight.

"Huh. Typical." A voice huffed behind James. He turned around and saw Lily standing with her arms crossed, leaning beside the Great Hall doors.

"What is?"

"That you'd follow me. It's just like you to play to 'knight in shining armor' bit when a girl is upset. Then when you get bored you leave. Pathetic."

"Lily, can we just talk?"

"No James! I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

"Please Lily? I honestly don't know what you're talking about-"

"Don't lie, I found the note, I saw you run away, and I noticed you avoiding me."

"I was avoiding you because I thought you'd be mad I hexed Snape!"

"I am! You broke your promise!"

"He thought I hexed you, or gave you some sort of potion that got you to like me, I couldn't help it!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Lily, why do you think I never stopped trying to get you to like me?" James asked firmly.

Lily didn't respond.

"Why do you think I've always been there for you?" James asked, stepping closer to her.

Again, Lily remained quiet.

"Why, do you think I was never in a serious relationship with anyone else?" James asked, stepping closer.

Lily was quiet.

"And why, why are you so mad at me?"

"Because I love you god dammit!" Lily shouted.

James froze, the quickly regained his thoughts. He closed off the remaining room between Lily and himself, grabbed her shoulder and kissed her.

A moment later, she kissed him back.

Inside the Great Hall, right by the doors, Sirius snickered.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked, passing by.

"Oh nothing…" Sirius grinned, turning around and heading back to the table.

"Tell me!" Peter whined, following him.

"It's just… Hogwarts finally proved itself worthwhile." Sirius grinned and sat down, leaving poor Peter, who still had no idea what had just happened.

A few minutes later, Alice piped up "Where'd they get off to?"

Sirius smiled and began to explain.

**The end. **

**Well, it's over. Lemme know what you think, and if you'd like, feel free to check out my other HP fanfics... Just don't read the one about Harry getting mad, that's really stupid. **

**Please review.**


End file.
